


Go And Get 'Em Tiger

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз - непрофессиональный боксер и пробует себя в рестлинге. Алекс - его спонсор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«Пар­ни сей­час в раз­де­вал­ке, вы не про­тив зай­ти?» — ска­зал Алек­су тре­нер, с ко­торым он на­мере­вал­ся ре­шить воп­рос спон­си­рова­ния и под­пи­сать кон­тракт. «По­жалуй», — не сов­сем уве­рен­но от­ве­тил Алекс и тут же по­жалел об этом: муж­ская раз­де­вал­ка яв­но не бы­ла пре­делом меч­та­ний его но­са. Он зас­та­вил се­бя пе­рес­тать брез­гли­во мор­щить­ся и встал поб­ли­же к две­ри, сколь­знув взгля­дом по дю­жине муж­ских тел раз­ной сте­пени чис­то­ты.  
  
Тре­нер по­доз­вал к се­бе ко­го-то из спорт­сме­нов, бро­сив Алек­су: «Я тре­нирую тро­их пар­ней, сей­час поз­на­коми­тесь». Один из них, под­хо­дя, по­жало­вал­ся «кол­ле­гам»: «Не дож­дусь уже, ког­да до­рабо­та­юсь до от­дель­ной раз­де­вал­ки и ду­шевой».  
  
Алекс уже не пер­вый год при­ум­но­жал свое сос­то­яние с по­мощью ста­вок и вы­год­ных вло­жений в спор­тивные клу­бы или спорт­сме­нов. Пос­ле пе­ре­ез­да в Аме­рику он быс­тро смек­нул, что рес­тлинг — чрез­вы­чай­но по­пуляр­ное и рас­хо­жее зре­лищ­ное раз­вле­чение, в пра­вилах и за­коно­мер­ностях ко­торо­го, при же­лании, нес­ложно ра­зоб­рать­ся. У Алек­са имел­ся кое-ка­кой опыт с ра­ботой со став­ка­ми на бок­се­ров, а это бы­ло поч­ти то же са­мое, но со сво­ими тон­костя­ми. Бой­цам, как и лю­бым ар­тистам, тре­бовал­ся, по­мимо тре­нера, нек­то вро­де про­дюсе­ра.  
  
«Зак, Кэм… Кэ­мерон, и Май­лз», — ко­рот­ко пред­ста­вил сво­их по­допеч­ных тре­нер, мах­нув ру­кой в их сто­рону. «Тре­нер, мо­жет, мы хо­тя бы по­мо­ем­ся для на­чала? Это сроч­но?» — с не­удо­воль­стви­ем спро­сил пос­ледний, Май­лз. «У мис­те­ра Тёр­не­ра ма­ло вре­мени, — от­ре­зал тот. — Прос­то слу­шай­те». Алекс ввер­нул, по­ка бы­ла воз­можность: «Да­вай­те хо­тя бы вый­дем. Здесь шум­но и не слиш­ком при­ят­но пах­нет».  
  
Ока­зав­шись сна­ружи, Алекс с об­легче­ни­ем глу­боко вдох­нул и нес­пешно ос­мотрел тро­их муж­чин, ко­торые так же без­застен­чи­во раз­гля­дыва­ли его, опер­шись на стен­ку. Пер­вый, Зак, об­ма­хивал­ся по­лотен­цем со ску­ча­ющим ви­дом, и не выз­вал у Алек­са до­верия: он был круп­ным и рос­лым, но ка­ким-то рых­лым и не­пово­рот­ли­вым для спорт­сме­на. Впро­чем, он еще не ви­дел ни­кого из них в де­ле, и вы­воды де­лать бы­ло еще ра­но.  
  
Вто­рой, Кэм, выг­ля­дел так, буд­то по ошиб­ке заб­рел сю­да со съ­емоч­ной пло­щад­ки рек­ла­мы ту­алет­ной во­ды от Ар­ма­ни или ниж­не­го белья. Рес­тле­рам, впро­чем, поз­во­лялось и да­же по­ощ­ря­лось иметь прив­ле­катель­ную внеш­ность. Алекс вдруг пред­ста­вил, как бес­ко­неч­но оп­ла­чива­ет ему ви­зиты к дан­тисту и бар­бе­ру, и слег­ка при­уныл.  
  
Тре­тий, Май­лз, смот­рел на всех хму­ро из-под тем­ных бро­вей, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди. Бы­ло вид­но с пер­во­го взгля­да, что он здесь да­леко не звез­да: он имел ра­зитель­но мень­ше мы­шеч­ной мас­сы, чем у дво­их дру­гих, за­то выг­ля­дел аг­рессив­ней их, вмес­те взя­тых. Что ж, воз­можно, это то­же был его об­раз. У не­го бы­ла ко­рот­ко, поч­ти на­голо стри­женая го­лова и да­леко не мо­дель­ное ли­цо. Оно бы­ло нас­толь­ко неп­ра­виль­ным, что при­тяги­вало взгляд и не от­пуска­ло, но при этом в нем не бы­ло ни кап­ли уродс­тва.  
  
«Чем обя­заны?» — ко­рот­ко ос­ве­домил­ся Май­лз, за­метив, что Алекс раз­гля­дывал его доль­ше ос­таль­ных. Алекс при­под­нял бро­ви, по­казы­вая, что не­дово­лен та­ким то­ном, но веж­ли­во ска­зал: «Ме­ня зо­вут Алекс Тёр­нер. Я на­мерен стать спон­со­ром од­но­го из вас. В бли­жай­шее вре­мя я пос­мотрю ва­ши бои и ре­шу, с кем мы бу­дем ра­ботать в даль­ней­шем».  
  
Алекс ед­ва сдер­жал ух­мылку, ког­да за­метил то, что ви­дел очень час­то пос­ле этих стан­дар­тных фраз: Зак и Кэм мгно­вен­но пе­рес­та­ли су­тулить­ся и рас­пра­вили пле­чи, под­созна­тель­но ста­ра­ясь пон­ра­вить­ся еще до вы­хода на ринг. А Май­лз сно­ва от­влек на се­бя его вни­мание, ед­ва слыш­но хмык­нув. Алекс пе­ревел на не­го взгляд — тот хму­рил­ся еще боль­ше. «Ка­кие-то проб­ле­мы, Май­лз?» — с на­жимом спро­сил его тре­нер, и тот кач­нул го­ловой. «Ни­каких проб­лем, — отоз­вался он. — Прос­то ды­хание спер­ло от пер­спек­тив».  
  
Алекс чуть со­щурил­ся. Этот Май­лз был ко­лючим, как ди­коб­раз, как буд­то не­нави­дел всех, с кем ему при­ходи­лось об­щать­ся. «Зря иро­низи­ру­ешь, — по-преж­не­му мяг­ко воз­ра­зил Алекс. — Раз­ве не хо­чешь выб­рать­ся из этой ды­ры на нор­маль­ный уро­вень?» Май­лз лишь вски­нул бровь: «Мы уже на ты?»  
  
«Из­ви­ните его, — вкли­нил­ся тре­нер. — Слож­ный ха­рак­тер. Но по­да­ющий на­деж­ды бо­ец». Алекс изоб­ра­зил де­жур­ную улыб­ку и ска­зал: «Я так и по­нял. Очень ин­те­рес­но уви­деть, собс­твен­но, спор­тивные на­выки и фи­зичес­кую под­го­тов­ку». Зак и Кэм пе­реми­нались с но­ги на но­гу ря­дом, яв­но оза­дачен­ные тем, что Май­лз от­влек на се­бя все вни­мание спон­со­ра.  
  
Алек­су, ес­ли чес­тно, они уже не бы­ли ин­те­рес­ны, а вот этот строп­ти­вый Май­лз зав­ла­девал его вни­мани­ем все боль­ше. Ему бы­ло ин­те­рес­но уз­нать, от­че­го тот так още­тинил­ся, сто­ило толь­ко Алек­су за­гово­рить о спон­си­рова­нии. Он тут же пред­ста­вил се­бе, что аг­рессия Май­лза на­вер­ня­ка да­ет ему фо­ру на рин­ге. Нет, ему неп­ре­мен­но сто­ило расс­про­сить его боль­ше. Нар­вать­ся на оче­ред­ную гру­бость он не бо­ял­ся — пос­то­ять за се­бя он уж точ­но мо­жет.  
  
«По­ка что на этом все, до встре­чи, — об­ра­тил­ся Алекс к двум спорт­сме­нам и тре­неру, а за­тем до­бавил. — С Май­лзом, с его поз­во­ления, я бы еще по­гово­рил от­дель­но». По ли­цам За­ка и Кэ­ма мож­но бы­ло яв­но про­читать, что один рас­це­нил эту реп­ли­ку как нес­пра­вед­ли­вое пре­иму­щес­тво Май­лза, а дру­гой — что тот од­нознач­но по­пал в не­милость спон­со­ра и со­шел с дис­танции еще до «кас­тинга». Алекс сдер­жанно кив­нул тре­неру: «Я свя­жусь с ва­ми се­год­ня ве­чером», и те вер­ну­лись в раз­де­вал­ку.  
  
Май­лз пе­рес­тал опи­рать­ся на стен­ку и встал пе­ред Алек­сом — он был вы­ше его, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы ему при­ходи­лось за­дирать го­лову. «Лишь па­ру воп­ро­сов, — ска­зал Алекс, за­метив на­рас­та­ющее раз­дра­жение Май­лза. — Ты здесь яв­но не в по­чете. Ка­кие-то слож­ности? Я мог бы по­мочь». На са­мом де­ле, Алекс пы­тал­ся рас­по­ложить к се­бе спорт­сме­на, что­бы тот пе­рес­тал смот­реть на не­го вол­ком. Од­на­ко тот сно­ва хмык­нул и опер­ся лок­тем на стен­ку ря­дом с ним, ле­ниво по­чесы­вая се­бя по за­рос­шей ще­ке. Алекс стал нер­вно за­кусы­вать гу­бу из­нутри, наб­лю­дая за ним: каж­дое его дви­жение и чер­та бы­ли ка­кими-то раз­вязны­ми, гру­быми, не­оте­сан­ны­ми, жи­вот­ны­ми…  
  
«По­мочь, да? — не пря­ча нас­мешку, отоз­вался Май­лз. — За квар­ти­ру мою пла­тить бу­дешь? Или мо­жет во­об­ще по­луч­ше ус­тро­ишь, не в тру­щобах? Не за­будь вы­сылать мо­ей ма­маше шту­ку в ме­сяц от мо­его име­ни». Алекс вздох­нул ус­та­ло. Все ста­ло по­нят­но: Май­лз прос­то был бед­ным и не­нави­дел его за­оч­но за до­рогую обувь и ухо­жен­ный вид. «Пос­лу­шай, не нуж­но мне гру­бить, — уже жес­тче ска­зал Алекс. — Счи­тай, что я уже за­ранее те­бя выб­рал. Мне ка­жет­ся, у те­бя дос­та­точ­но ума, что­бы мол­чать об этом». Май­лз скло­нил го­лову, гля­дя на не­го с чем-то, по­хожим на ин­те­рес. «Мне это дол­жно поль­стить? — ос­ве­домил­ся он. — Ни­чего лич­но­го, но я по­чему-то чую под­ста­ву. С че­го бы та­кому как ты рыс­кать в по­лупод­поль­ном бой­цов­ском клу­бе?» Алекс спо­кой­но от­ве­тил: «По­тому что я впер­вые ра­ботаю с рес­тлин­гом. Но мне ка­жет­ся, ты не но­вичок и не цир­ко­вой тя­жело­вес, как те двое. Я прав?»  
  
Ка­жет­ся, вы­пад в сто­рону Кэ­ма и За­ка нем­но­го раз­мягчил Май­лза: хму­рая склад­ка на его лбу нем­но­го раз­гла­дилась, и он ос­то­рож­но от­ве­тил: «Я за­нимал­ся бок­сом од­но вре­мя. Но без де­нег не по­лучишь раз­ряд и не прой­дешь даль­ше бла­гот­во­ритель­ных бо­ев. Улич­ные дра­ки счи­та­ют­ся?» Алекс кив­нул по­нима­юще. Кар­ти­на вы­рисо­выва­лась уже бо­лее чет­кая. «А сю­да при­шел по­тому, что здесь луч­ше пла­тят за шоу, как я по­нимаю?» — уточ­нил он, и Май­лз ко­рот­ко кив­нул.  
  
Алекс бег­ло рас­смат­ри­вал его ли­цо. Его зу­бы и нос на­води­ли на мысль, что тот вов­се не бах­ва­лил­ся, рас­ска­зывая о пре­дыду­щем опы­те. Гу­бы бы­ли сжа­ты в нап­ря­жен­ную ли­нию, а тем­ные гла­за с не­обыч­но длин­ны­ми для муж­чи­ны рес­ни­цами так же вни­матель­но раз­гля­дыва­ли его. Не нуж­но бы­ло быть фи­зи­оно­мис­том, что­бы до­гадать­ся, что Май­лз не мо­жет по­бороть в се­бе неп­ри­язнь, хо­тя, бе­зус­ловно, прек­расно по­нима­ет вы­году сдел­ки.  
  
Алекс ре­шил по­пытать­ся рас­по­ложить его к се­бе еще нем­но­го. На са­мом де­ле, он знал, что поп­росту идет на по­воду у сво­ей при­хоти — ко­неч­но же, Май­лз прив­ле­кал его, за­вора­живал и са­мую кап­лю пу­гал. Он чувс­тво­вал се­бя как те лю­ди на дис­ка­вери, ко­торые ле­зут в воль­ер ко ль­ву или в бас­сейн к кро­коди­лу, что­бы поз­на­комить­ся с ни­ми поб­ли­же и по­щеко­тать се­бе нер­вы. Раз­ве что нес­ве­жий за­пах пос­ле тре­ниров­ки дер­жал Алек­са на поч­ти­тель­ном рас­сто­янии от не­го. У не­го зак­ра­лось смут­ное по­доз­ре­ние, что в этот раз он рис­ку­ет по­терять сум­му вло­жения, пос­коль­ку ду­ма­ет не го­ловой, а зад­ни­цей. И все же что-то зас­тавля­ло его ду­мать, что Май­лз силь­нее и опас­нее в по­един­ке, чем ка­жет­ся. И Алек­су уже не тер­пе­лось уви­деть это сво­ими гла­зами.  
  
«Я бу­ду кра­ток, — ска­зал он, с не­удо­воль­стви­ем от­ме­чая, что Май­лз за­метил его раз­гля­дыва­ние. — Я на­мерен ра­ботать имен­но с то­бой, так что пос­та­рай­ся вы­ложить­ся на рин­ге, как сле­ду­ет. Ес­ли мы сра­бота­ем­ся, ты по­лучишь кое-что по­луч­ше квар­ти­ры в тру­щобах. Но, на­де­юсь, ты по­нима­ешь, что для это­го при­дет­ся упор­но ра­ботать и мень­ше ар­та­чить­ся». Пос­ледние сло­ва яв­но бы­ли лиш­ни­ми — Алекс по­нял это, ког­да Май­лз при­об­рел хищ­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца и бук­валь­но на­вис над ним.  
  
«Ах вот оно что, — про­цедил он. — Я так и ду­мал. Ду­ма­ешь, я ка­кой-то пле­мен­ной же­ребец? Тог­да ты сде­лал неп­ра­виль­ный вы­бор. За­бирай Кэ­ма, он те­бе все ус­тро­ит в луч­шем ви­де». Алекс зар­делся от та­кого хамс­тва и хо­лод­но от­ве­тил: «Я в этом биз­не­се уже пять лет. Ес­ли хо­чешь про­дол­жать ма­хать ку­лака­ми за еду — не смею за­дер­жи­вать». Ска­зав это, он тут же при­кусил язык, по­тому что по ли­цу Май­лза по­нял, что на­давил на боль­ное. И по­давил пси­холо­гичес­кий по­рыв заж­му­рить­ся — Май­лз яв­но не псих и не уда­рит его. Алекс вдруг осоз­нал, что ды­шит че­рез раз и при­жима­ет­ся к стен­ке, как дев­чонка в филь­мах про кол­ледж — к шкаф­чи­ку. Бы­ло бы очень кста­ти, ес­ли бы пе­рес­та­ло вот так скру­чивать и екать в жи­воте и в па­ху.  
  
«Вот что, кра­сав­чик, — фа­миль­яр­но ска­зал ему Май­лз. — Та­щи свой кон­тракт и вкла­дывай в ме­ня па­пины де­неж­ки, я толь­ко за. Ра­ботать и тре­ниро­вать­ся я хо­чу и бу­ду, но так и знай: в ос­таль­ное вре­мя я те­бя об­слу­живать не со­бира­юсь. По­ищи се­бе маль­чи­ка по вы­зову в дру­гом мес­те». Алекс прог­ло­тил оче­ред­ную гру­бость и по­давил от­нюдь не взрос­лое же­лание нак­ри­чать на Май­лза: «Про­вали­вай в душ, жи­вот­ное!» Вмес­то это­го он сколь­знул по стен­ке вбок, ухо­дя от на­вис­ше­го над ним спорт­сме­на, и оп­ра­вил на се­бе пид­жак. «Кон­тракт бу­дет пос­ле тво­его по­каза­тель­но­го боя, — су­хо зак­лю­чил Алекс. — И кста­ти, ес­ли бу­дешь так со мной раз­го­вари­вать пос­ле под­пи­сания — ока­жешь­ся на ули­це».  
  
«Ага, — бро­сил в от­вет Май­лз, уже схва­тив­шись за двер­ную руч­ку раз­де­вал­ки. — Я уже мо­гу ид­ти мыть­ся?» Алекс не пе­реми­нул уко­лоть его в от­вет: «Не по­меша­ло бы».  
  
Как толь­ко Май­лз скрыл­ся за дверью, Алекс дос­тал те­лефон и выз­вал ма­шину. Во­дитель заб­рал его, и на зад­нем си­денье он поз­во­лил се­бе из­можден­но про­вес­ти ла­доня­ми по ли­цу. Он так­же дал са­мому се­бе под­за­тыль­ник (он на­де­ял­ся, что во­дитель не наб­лю­дал за ним в зер­ка­ло зад­не­го ви­да), ког­да вне­зап­но по­думал о том, что Май­лз сей­час смы­ва­ет с се­бя пот и пыль в об­шарпан­ной об­щей ду­шевой, и, впол­не воз­можно, ста­нет при­ят­ней в об­ще­нии пос­ле это­го. На­вер­ня­ка он чрез­мерно за­рос­ший во всех мес­тах, где толь­ко мож­но. От­вра­титель­но.  
  
«Ку­да едем?» — спро­сил во­дитель, и Алекс ве­лел ему вез­ти его до­мой. По­ка они бы­ли в пу­ти, он дос­тал из дип­ло­мата, ос­тавлен­но­го на си­денье, ежед­невник (он пред­по­читал за­писы­вать все от ру­ки, а не в те­лефон). Рас­крыв его на нуж­ной стра­нице, Алекс впи­сал нуж­ную да­ту и вре­мя и под­пи­сал со­бытие «Май­лз». Нем­но­го по­мед­лив и рас­сердив­шись на се­бя, он до­писал ту­да же «Кэм». Треть­его спорт­сме­на он, хоть убей, не мог вспом­нить по име­ни.


	2. Chapter 2

Тренер, с которым Алекс договорился о повторной встрече, снова затащил его в раздевалку, чтобы он «мотивировал парней». Алекс пытался отнекиваться: «Думаю, мои слова накануне и так их достаточно мотивировали», но в результате чуть язык не проглотил, зайдя туда. Опять дюжина голых мужиков, только теперь еще в нарядах, более уместных в стриптиз-клубе, чем на ринге. Алекс прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы взять себя в руки.

«Вы их всегда так наряжаете?» — поинтересовался он. Перед зеркалом, стоя к ним спиной, Кэм беззастенчиво поправлял свое хозяйство в тесных виниловых трусах. Тренер пожал плечами: «Я не наряжаю, я тренирую. А так это все часть шоу. Знаете, женщины ведь тоже это смотрят». Алекс рассеянно потер переносицу и повторил: «Да… и женщины».

Он поискал глазами Майлза, пока тренер подозвал свою троицу гладиаторов. Тот сидел на лавке, одетый точно так же (точнее сказать — раздетый) и прилаживал себе наколенник. «Привет», — поздоровался Алекс, подойдя к нему. «Привет, — Майлз даже не посмотрел на него. — Ну что, принес горшочек с золотом с края радуги?» Алекс даже опешил, не ожидав, что Майлз скажет такую нелепую вещь. «Я просто зашел убедиться, что все в порядке, и пожелать удачи», — ответил он. Майлз справился со своими наколенниками и поднялся с лавки, приковывая взгляд Алекса. «А зачем мне удача? — криво усмехнулся он. — Ты же меня уже выбрал?»

Майлзу определенно стоило постоянно ходить потным, чтобы Алекс к нему не приближался. От его вида у него все нутро скрутило и заныло еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз, и Алекс не мог припомнить, чтобы он на кого-то так реагировал, если не считать подростковые годы. Он понимал, что медлит с ответом, но вместо этого уперся взглядом в голый торс Майлза, почти полностью гладкий, с подтянутым прессом и грудью с красивыми крупными сосками. Алекс проглотил слюну, которой наполнился рот, и сморгнул, усилием заставляя себя посмотреть не ниже, а выше. Майлз смотрел на него, вскинув бровь, и, черт возьми, все понимал.

«Выбрал, — подтвердил, наконец, Алекс, ощущая себя попросту жалким. — Но если ты проиграешь, как я объясню это остальным?» Майлз издал короткий резкий смешок: «Что-нибудь придумаешь». Алекс снова приоткрыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но в тот же момент к ним подошли тренер, Кэм и третий мужчина («Зак», — внезапно вспомнил Алекс). Пока тренер втолковывал что-то Заку, в их с Майлзом разговор вмешались.

«Мистер Тёрнер, вы уже здесь, — обратился к нему Кэм, сияя своей белозубой улыбкой. — Не передумали еще?» Он фамильярно приобнял его за плечи, и Алекс хотел было возмутиться, но понимал, что парню явно позарез нужен был контракт с ним. Ему стало почти стыдно.  
«Все в силе, — спокойно ответил Алекс. — Не покажете мне ваших соперников?» Кэм и не думал убирать руку с его плеч даже после того, как Алекс выразительно на него посмотрел. К слову, его грудь выглядела больше, чем у всех женщин, которые когда-либо бывали у Алекса, и отчасти поэтому он изрядно удивился, когда тот указал на Майлза.

«Так вот же он, — пояснил Кэм. — Обычно жребий решает». Алекс удивился потому, что тот был очевидно крупнее Майлза, и любой нормальный человек сделал бы ставку на Кэма. Но это, конечно, нормальный, а не тот, кто готов запустить руку в трусы от одного вида бритоголового хама с улицы. Который, к слову, опять начал мрачно ухмыляться, глядя на Алекса. Чтобы позлить его, Алекс ненавязчиво потерся бедром об Кэма, хотя слабо представлял, почему это должно было его позлить. Во всяком случае, сам Кэм ощутимо воодушевился: «Из-за боя я совершенно не переживаю, поэтому спрошу: как думаете, мне стоит намазаться маслом? Вы не подумайте, я не красуюсь, это чтобы Майлз за меня ухватиться не смог». Алекс натянуто улыбнулся — юмор Кэма явно не дотягивал до приличного уровня. «Конечно, иди намажься», — посоветовал он, и тот, наконец, оставил его, не переминув скользнуть ладонью по спине.

Майлз посмотрел ему вслед и вдруг встал поближе к Алексу, чтобы никто не слышал его слов. «Я все чаще жалею, что это не бокс, — негромко заговорил он. — Здесь нам не позволено наносить друг другу травмы. Я могу разве что приложить соперника пару раз об пол, да придавить его ботинком. Я бы с куда большим удовольствием умыл его кровавой юшкой из слюней». Алекс выслушал это и решил, что слишком рано сделал выводы о вменяемости Майлза. Он не мог понять, пытался ли тот его припугнуть, либо его действительно так радовала мысль о насилии. В любом случае, позлить его явно удалось.

«Кэм явно сильный, — сказал Алекс, решив не комментировать слова Майлза. — Думаешь, тебе удастся победить его?» Он вдруг осознал, что Майлз перестал язвить и теперь был предельно откровенен с ним. «Сила выматывает, — сказал он. — Стоит лишь загонять его, и упадет сам». В тот же момент тренер окликнул Майлза, сказав, что им пора готовиться. Алекс обменялся с ним долгим взглядом, а затем и сам направился к выходу.

Он купил себе место в вип-ложе, которая откровенно носила это название зря — она даже не была застеклена и напоминала скорее балкон в театре. Алекс уселся на свое место, немного поодаль от которого владелец спорткомплекса, уже знакомый ему, переговаривался с кем-то. Внизу находилась более приземленная во всех смыслах толпа зрителей, и Алексу пришлось расстегнуть еще одну пуговицу на рубашке, потому что в зале было душно, и стоял крепкий запах дешевого разливного пива.

Он чуть не выругался, когда оказалось, что динамик находится прямо над их головами — это будет удачей, если он не оглохнет к концу шоу от ревущей музыки и выкриков комментатора.

Конечно, прежде чем сунуться в эту область, Алекс проштудировал в интернете все, что смог найти на тему правил и истории рестлинга, так что теперь знал, чего ожидать. Он пожалел, что не успел спросить у Майлза и Кэма, кто из них будет «плохим», а кто «хорошим».

Через какое-то время, впрочем, у него начали закрадываться некоторые подозрения. Поединки между парами бойцов были короткими, не дольше нескольких раундов в боксе, и явно не подчинялись никакому сценарию — соперники сцеплялись, как бойцовые собаки, и довольно скоро кто-то начинал хлопать по полу ринга, не выдержав болевого приема. Больше половины поединков чужих спортсменов, которые посмотрел Алекс, заканчивались именно тем, что один из бойцов сдавался. Когда в очередном поединке один начал всерьез душить второго, Алекс и вовсе растерялся — он совершенно точно помнил, что это запрещено правилами. Очень скоро он пришел к выводу, что рефери следил лишь за тем, чтобы спортсмены не посворачивали друг другу шеи и не переломали руки и ноги.

Алекс не сразу понял, что объявили Майлза и Кэма, потому что комментатор дал им какие-то нелепые псевдонимы, которые даже не удержались в его сознании. Он пронаблюдал за тем, как они вышли на ринг, и сразу же определил, что стиль борьбы у Майлза был грязный — пока Кэм заигрывал со зрителями, тот в первые же секунды набросился на него со спины, намереваясь повалить. Тот от неожиданности споткнулся, но упал лишь на колени, а Майлз не давал ему встать. Алекс подумал, что это и было его планом — выматывать противника борьбой за равновесие. Пока что это все напоминало техасское развлечение на механическом быке.

К несчастью, у Кэма было еще достаточно сил, и Алекс обеспокоенно зашипел, когда тот сбросил Майлза и собирался придавить его ногой, но тот в последний момент откатился, чтобы не дать прижать себя за плечи. Теперь он выбрал другую тактику и какое-то время увиливал от Кэма по периметру ринга. Алекс смотрел на них во все глаза и восхищался ловкостью Майлза — тот явно был очень гибким и легко выворачивался из захвата, не упуская возможности пнуть соперника обеими ногами.

А потом произошло что-то, что Алекс не смог уловить со своего места, но оба вдруг оказались на мате, отчаянно сражаясь, как дерущиеся коты. Насколько мог оценить Алекс сквозь рев зрителей, Майлз был до ужаса крикливым — на месте Кэма его бы это изрядно дезориентировало.

Ох и зря он подумал о себе на месте Кэма — вряд ли он был бы способен хоть как-то сопротивляться такому дикому на вид и необузданному Майлзу. Особенно если бы тот, вот как сейчас, прижимал его плечи к рингу. Лучше-то запястья, конечно, и не к рингу, а к матрасу. Алекс горько вздохнул и закинул ногу на ногу, сжимая бедра.

Такие мысли его отвлекли, и он упустил момент, когда Майлз начал побеждать, выкрутив руку Кэму под опасным углом, и так сильно тянул его за волосы, что тот никак не мог повернуть голову. У Алекса затылок покрылся мурашками — конечно, он бы не хотел, чтобы ему так явно пытались отодрать скальп, но… господи, к черту это все. Какое ужасное слово — «отодрать».

Майлз напоследок пихнул Кэма коленом под ребра, почти вышибая из него дух, и он, наконец, постучал по полу, сдаваясь. Майлз тут же откатился в сторону и вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша, и с неизменной мрачной ухмылкой выслушал объявление рефери об его победе. А потом он вдруг посмотрел прямо на вип-ложу и на Алекса в ней, чего тот никак не ожидал. Темный взгляд Майлза так обжег его даже на расстоянии, что Алекс порадовался, что у него сидячее место — иначе бы он точно осел на пол и был затоптан. Он выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ, хотя Майлз ему вовсе не улыбался.

Алекс дождался ради приличия поединка Зака, и тот даже победил — стиль борьбы у него был куда более скучный: он просто взял противника в железный захват и не давал ему пошевелиться. Едва этот бой был окончен, Алекс тут же поднялся со своего места и, оправив на себе пиджак, отправился в кабинет тренера, в котором должно было состояться подписание. Он чувствовал себя в полном раздрае, как будто это его только что измочалили на ринге, и порадовался, что контракт, который лежал у него в дипломате, составлял грамотный юрист, и ему было необязательно перечитывать все еще раз.

В кабинете Алексу пришлось подождать, пока спортсмены примут душ и переоденутся. Он принял от тренера чашку дешевого растворимого кофе, потому что был голоден, а это помогло бы заглушить голод. Варево привело его в состояние, и вовсе близкое к невменяемому: ему было жарко, сердце тяжело стучало в груди, а в паху и между ног все горело и пульсировало. Алекс с переменным успехом заставлял себя отвлечься от этого ощущения, все-таки взявшись перечитывать контракт.

Тренер вышел из кабинета, намереваясь за шиворот вытащить своих подопечных из душа, но, очевидно, разминулся с ними — услышав голоса за дверью, Алекс поспешно положил себе на колени дипломат, прикрывая пах.

Майлз зашел первым, одетый в белый спортивный костюм, который смотрелся на нем удивительно нарядно — это после виниловых трусов-то. Судя по голосам, Зак и Кэм задержались в коридоре, споря о чем-то на повышенных тонах. Алекс вперился взглядом в пах Майлзу, где при каждом шаге под тканью спортивных штанов проступали контуры члена — и, черт возьми, там было на что посмотреть! Алекс вцепился в подлокотники кресла, в котором сидел, и затравленно посмотрел в лицо Майлзу. Тот снова почесал свою щетину и весело спросил: «Ну что, мистер Тёрнер, сильно намокли ваши трусики из-за меня?» Алекс снова чуть не выругался — будь в кабинете Зак и Кэм, и в придачу тренер, он бы уже сиганул в окно. Он ответил Майлзу убийственным взглядом, потому что те как раз ввалились в кабинет. «Как ты со мной разговариваешь?» — прошипел Алекс. У Майлза не было ни малейшего понятия о субординации!

Тренер светился гордостью за своих парней и то и дело ободрительно похлопывал по плечу унылого и обозленного из-за поражения Кэма. «Вот и пришло время для одного из вас получить свой приз», — шутливо резюмировал он. Может, это Алексу уже совсем поплохело, но звучало это так, будто призом был он сам. В любом случае, выбирает все еще он, так что это он возьмет, кого захочет.

У Алекса не было сил на напряженные минуты ожидания победителя, как на телешоу, поэтому он сдержанно сказал: «Вы все хорошо подготовленные спортсмены и боролись достойно, но я особенно выделяю Майлза и предлагаю контракт именно ему». Он искренне надеялся, что тот не станет устраивать еще одно шоу из подписания. Зак и Кэм не сумели скрыть разочарования, возмущенно переглянувшись. Тренер, казалось, был в восторге, что сумел пристроить самого сложного и своенравного из подопечных.

Алекс положил на стол перед Майлзом бумаги и ручку. «Советую прочитать», — сказал он, заранее зная, что тот не станет этого делать. «А, к черту, — сказал Майлз, едва ли дочитав первый абзац. — Все равно хуже уже не будет». Он взял ручку и поставил подпись на последней странице, после чего подвинул контракт обратно к Алексу, который продолжал цепляться за дипломат у себя на коленях. Тренер смотрел на него со смесью осуждения и удивления, а Майлз пожал плечами: «Что? Рабства в Америке уже давно нет. Почти все остальное со мной уже случалось».

Алекс не слишком изящно встал, придерживая дипломат, и протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. «Я рад, что мы теперь сотрудничаем, — выдавил он из себя дежурную фразу. — Надеюсь, наша работа будет успешной и плодотворной». Майлз пожал ему руку, откровенно ухмыляясь чуши, которую он говорил. Алекс по очереди пожал руки тренеру и оставшимся двоим спортсменам, извиняясь и объясняя, что у него плотный график, и он не может больше задерживаться. Тренер выдал ему контактные данные Майлза, чтобы Алекс уж точно мог достать его и из-под земли, и Алекс вышел из кабинета, на ходу набирая своего водителя и вызывая машину.

Того где-то носило, но, взглянув на часы, Алекс понял, что освободился (точнее, сбежал) раньше времени, на которое его ориентировал. Пришлось стоять какое-то время возле входа в спортивный комплекс, и на мгновение Алекс даже пожалел, что бросил курить.

«Хей», — окликнул его знакомый голос, и Алекс мысленно застонал от отчаяния. «Ты забыл ручку, — сказал Майлз и сунул ему его паркер обратно. — Мне она не нужна. Я сегодня впервые со школы писал». «Спасибо», — буркнул Алекс. Часть его отчаянно пыталась придумать повод увезти Майлза с собой, а часть хотела немедленно оказаться подальше от него с его язвительными комментариями. «Раз уж ты теперь типа мой начальник, — добавил Майлз. — Я тебя не ненавижу, что бы ты ни думал».

Алекс удивленно уставился на него. Из его уст это звучало равносильно признанию в любви. «Но ты же не прекратишь обращаться со мной, как мудак?» — без особой надежды спросил он. «Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Майлз во все зубы, к которым явно не прикладывал руку дантист. — Уж прости, мне это нравится». Алекс только хотел спросить, что именно ему нравилось — быть мудаком или так с ним обращаться, но в тот же момент подъехала его машина, поэтому он коротко махнул рукой на прощание и сел в нее. Майлз тоже махнул ему и, закинув спортивную сумку на плечо, зашагал вниз по улице.

Вообще-то Алекс планировал заехать после подписания в ресторан и там поужинать, но вместо этого поехал сразу домой и отпустил водителя. Сняв костюм и рубашку, которая намокла на нем так, будто он в ней тренировался, Алекс хотел наскоро смешать себе маргариту, но закончилось все обычной стопкой текилы — даже без соли и лимона. Не то чтобы ему требовалось пить для храбрости, но расслабиться точно не помешало бы.

В ванной он разделся полностью — его член по-прежнему болезненно реагировал на каждое прикосновение, натертый швом брюк. Алекс порылся в шкафчике для банных принадлежностей и в самом потайном углу отыскал свою постыдную альтернативу уточке для купания для взрослых — солидных размеров искусственный член на присоске, чтобы пользоваться им в душе. Алекс пользовался им не то чтобы часто, но и не редко, в минуты особенно сильной душевной тоски. И не только душевной, конечно. Сегодняшние мучения показали, что ему необходимо было сбросить накопившееся напряжение, которое не снять с помощью одной лишь руки.

Сначала он вымылся дочиста, расслабляясь под горячим душем, а затем привычно подготовил и растянул себя с помощью мыльной пены и геля для душа. Даже собственные пальцы приносили небольшое облегчение, и Алекс надеялся, что после этого затянувшегося душа ему станет гораздо легче. После этого он закрепил игрушку на стенке душевой кабинки и смазал тоже, после чего нетерпеливо насадился длинным плавным движением бедер.

Алекс позорно всхлипнул, запрокинув голову, и вода из душа тут же стала заливаться ему в лицо. Он опустил голову, привыкая к тому, как его мышцы судорожно сжимались вокруг инородного предмета. Ноги его вдруг ослабели, и он ухватился за верхний край душевой кабинки, нетерпеливо покачивая бедрами, чтобы усилить ощущения.

Может, дело было в длительном отсутствии такого секса, но Алекс не мог не признать, что никто еще не вызывал в нем такого сильного желания, как Майлз. Он издал звук, похожий на скулеж, когда, наконец, дал волю фантазии и представил именно его внутри себя — тот бы точно не стал с ним церемониться, поэтому Алекс задвигался быстрее и резче, прогибаясь в пояснице и насаживаясь на игрушку. Та имела стратегически изогнутую форму и стимулировала его именно там, где нужно. Он постанывал, вцепившись обеими руками в верхний край кабинки — ему уже было хорошо, но его тело не просто хотело Майлза — оно требовало его всем нутром и каждой клеткой.

Ноги все-таки подвели его, и пришлось сменить положение, закрепив игрушку на полу кабинки. Алекс двигался сверху, активно приподнимая бедра, и прижимался пылающей щекой к холодной стеклянной дверце. Несмотря на то, что искусственный член был сделан качественно и до одури приятно массировал простату, Алекс чувствовал, что не сможет кончить только от этого, как бы ни старался. Он обернул ладонь вокруг своего члена — он прямо-таки истекал, как Майлз и говорил, издеваясь — и принялся помогать себе быстрыми размашистыми движениями. Свободной рукой он прихватил себя за мокрые волосы на загривке и потянул против роста — и в считанные минуты выжал из себя все, что смог, задыхаясь и дрожа на полу кабинки от удовольствия и облегчения.

Немного придя в себя, Алекс повел бедрами, осторожно соскользнул с игрушки и устало прислонился лбом к стеклянной дверце. Он считал, что ему повезло, что штука не была электрической и не могла вибрировать, иначе он бы попросту с нее не слез. Алекс вдруг представил себе нелепые заголовки криминальных сводок с его участием и глупо рассмеялся, что звучало похоже на истерику. Обмывшись еще раз и вымыв игрушку, он спрятал ее на место с глаз долой.

Что ни говори, а настроение его немного улучшилось — он разогрел себе остатки еды из ресторана и без особого аппетита съел их, сдобрив еще одной стопкой текилы. Лучшее снотворное в комплекте с хорошим оргазмом.

Алекс действительно заснул на диване перед телевизором, который вскоре выключился автоматически. Под щекой у него остался лежать телефон, в контакты которого он вписал номера тренера и Майлза, а сон его сморил после того, как он долго пытался придумать, что можно написать последнему, чтобы начать диалог.


	3. Chapter 3

Про­цесс их сов­мес­тно­го сот­рудни­чес­тва был за­пущен и, как на­де­ял­ся Алекс, дол­жен был стать пло­дот­ворным. Пер­вым его вло­жени­ем в Май­лза стал его або­немент на тре­ниров­ки в дру­гом спор­тивном ком­плек­се, бо­лее сов­ре­мен­ном и удоб­ном, чем тот, где он тре­ниро­вал­ся рань­ше. Ко­неч­но, его тре­неру те­перь при­ходи­лось ез­дить в дру­гое мес­то, но это бы­ли уже не проб­ле­мы Алек­са — Май­лз ос­тавлял за со­бой пра­во вы­бирать тре­нера са­мому. В кон­це кон­цов, ког­да он под­ни­мет­ся на бо­лее вы­сокий уро­вень, с ним все рав­но при­дет­ся рас­стать­ся.  
  
Бои, впро­чем, по­ка про­ходи­ли там же, где и рань­ше — Алекс не хо­тел то­ропить­ся и дать Май­лзу от­то­чить все на­выки, преж­де чем сва­тать его на по­един­ки поп­ри­лич­ней. Впро­чем, пра­вила про­веде­ния этих бо­ев вы­зыва­ли у Алек­са все боль­ше по­доз­ре­ний и тре­воги. Он при­сутс­тво­вал на них всех, по­тому что он дол­жен был знать все о сво­ем «по­допеч­ном», и Май­лз, к его чес­ти, поч­ти всег­да по­беж­дал. Проб­ле­ма бы­ла в том, что в бо­ях не бы­ло при­сущей нас­то­яще­му рес­тлин­гу пос­та­новоч­ности — со­пер­ни­ки дра­лись по-нас­то­яще­му и ожес­то­чен­но, и Май­лз по­лучал са­мые нас­то­ящие си­няки и сса­дины.  
  
«Май­лз, нуж­но по­гово­рить», — по­пытал­ся дос­ту­чать­ся до не­го Алекс, пой­мав его пос­ле од­ной из та­ких трав­мо­опас­ных схва­ток. «Не тро­гай», — рез­ко отоз­вался Май­лз, ед­ва за­метив, как дрог­ну­ла ру­ка Алек­са, по­тянув­шись к его рас­се­чен­ной бро­ви и кро­ви на вис­ке. Алекс спря­тал ру­ку за спи­ну, а Май­лз до­бавил: «Не сей­час, я хо­чу при­нять душ». Кив­нув, Алекс от­сту­пил и со вздо­хом нап­ра­вил­ся в холл спор­ткомплек­са, что­бы по­дож­дать его.  
  
Он уже ког­да-то ра­ботал с бок­се­рами, и они по­луча­ли го­раз­до бо­лее ужас­ные трав­мы, так что он уп­ре­кал се­бя за то, что так тря­сет­ся над Май­лзом. Ко­неч­но, тот был ему не без­разли­чен, но ни один спорт не об­хо­дит­ся без травм — Алекс твер­дил се­бе это, ког­да у не­го ны­ло сер­дце от наб­лю­дения за тем, как Май­лз по­луча­ет по ли­цу на рин­ге.  
  
Ког­да тот на­конец вы­шел к не­му, уже пе­ре­оде­тый, чис­тый и без кро­ви на ли­це, Алекс нер­вно сглот­нул, со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми. Май­лз при­сел ря­дом с ним на ко­жаный ди­ван­чик на ре­сеп­ше­не, рас­ки­нул но­ги и с воп­ро­ситель­ным ви­дом ус­та­вил­ся на не­го.  
  
«Май­лз, мне не нра­вят­ся эти бои, в ко­торых ты учас­тву­ешь, — серь­ез­но на­чал Алекс, по­вер­нувшись к не­му. — Ты не дол­жен боль­ше вы­живать в этом бой­цов­ском клу­бе». Май­лз вски­нул бро­ви и с ин­те­ресом пос­мотрел на не­го. «Да брось, не­уже­ли те­бя так шо­киру­ет то, что му­жики бь­ют друг дру­га по ли­цу ра­ди зре­лища?» — спро­сил он. «Прос­то… — Алекс нап­ря­жен­но ше­велил моз­га­ми, что­бы не вы­дать сво­их нас­то­ящих мо­тивов. — Да­вай ты по­ка бу­дешь прос­то тре­ниро­вать­ся? Мне не нуж­на при­быль с те­бя пря­мо сей­час, мы по­дыщем воз­можнос­ти по­луч­ше, лад­но?»  
  
Май­лз вы­дер­жал па­узу, вни­матель­но гля­дя ему в ли­цо, и Алекс по­нял, что из­во­рачи­вать­ся бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. А тот вдруг стал вер­теть в паль­цах край во­рот­ни­ка его бе­лос­нежной ру­баш­ки. «Да те­бе прос­то жаль ме­ня, — про­тянул Май­лз. — Ска­жу те­бе чес­тно: я тер­петь не мо­гу, ког­да ме­ня жа­ле­ют». Алекс бро­сил взгляд на паль­цы, мну­щие его во­рот­ник, и поз­во­лил Май­лзу де­лать это даль­ше, лишь бы не уби­рать его ру­ку и не соп­ри­касать­ся с его го­рячей ко­жей. Ды­хание его учас­ти­лось, а на ли­цо стал на­пол­зать ру­мянец сты­да. «С че­го мне те­бя жа­леть, ты взрос­лый му­жик, — бур­кнул Алекс. — Прос­то не хо­чу, что­бы ты сдул­ся или по­кале­чил­ся еще до то­го, как мы нач­нем ра­ботать по-серь­ез­но­му».  
Май­лз по-преж­не­му не­довер­чи­во со­щурил­ся: «Так ты по­ка раз­ре­ша­ешь мне без­дель­ни­чать, толь­ко тре­ниро­вать­ся?» Алекс по­кивал: «Я по­гово­рю с тре­нером, что­бы он по­ка что снял те­бя со всех по­един­ков. Те­бе по­ка нуж­но… наб­рать­ся сил». Май­лз на па­ру се­кунд за­мер, за­дум­чи­во гля­дя на во­рот­ник, а за­тем от­пустил его и ух­мыль­нул­ся. «Не жизнь, а сказ­ка, — ска­зал он на­конец. — За­мета­но, толь­ко тре­ниру­юсь». Алекс ти­хонь­ко вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем. «Мо­жет, от­везти те­бя в боль­ни­цу, что­бы под­ла­тали бровь?» — ос­то­рож­но спро­сил он. И тут же по­жалел об этом, по­тому что Май­лз ус­та­вил­ся на не­го сви­репо. «Я же ска­зал, — раз­дра­жен­но от­ре­зал он. — И я не вы­ношу боль­ни­цы и вра­чей. Нуж­но пла­тить за вход, за вы­ход, и за то, что те­бе не да­дут сдох­нуть еще не­делю».  
  
Алекс вздох­нул еще гор­ше и за­верил его: «Хо­рошо, я не нас­та­иваю». Ему вдруг ужас­но за­хоте­лось прос­то об­нять Май­лза, что­бы тот хоть на ми­нуту пе­рес­тал быть та­ким оз­лоблен­ным и не­нави­деть весь мир. Его ос­та­нав­ли­вало то, что он был поч­ти уве­рен, что тот его от­тол­кнет. А еще он не стал го­ворить Май­лзу, что взял або­немент в тот же спор­ткомплекс и для се­бя.  
  
К это­му ре­шению его под­тол­кну­ла ве­рени­ца дней му­чений, в ко­торых он по­оче­ред­но то ос­ты­вал, то сно­ва раз­го­рал­ся жи­вот­ной по­хотью по от­но­шению к Май­лзу, за ко­торым сно­ва и сно­ва наб­лю­дал на рин­ге. Алекс про­сыпал­ся и во­рочал­ся в сво­ей ши­рокой пос­те­ли, то­мясь от же­лания — прос­ты­ни ка­зались ему слиш­ком глад­ки­ми, а ему хо­телось чувс­тво­вать ко­люче­го и шер­ша­вого Май­лза каж­дым сан­ти­мет­ром ко­жи. Ему при­ходи­лось кое-как удов­летво­рять се­бя ут­ром и ве­чером, и ему точ­но не при­ходи­лось бес­по­ко­ить­ся нас­чет ухо­дящей мо­лодос­ти — Алекс не чувс­тво­вал се­бя нас­толь­ко «мо­лодым» лет с пят­надца­ти.  
  
Впро­чем, он пос­ту­пил впол­не как взрос­лый че­ловек, от­го­ворив се­бя от по­куп­ки под­писки на один пор­но­канал, а прос­матри­вать в ин­терне­те ас­сорти­мент шту­чек, ко­торые по­мог­ли бы ему спра­вить­ся с оди­ночес­твом, и вов­се се­бе зап­ре­тил. Так и по­яви­лась идея во­зоб­но­вить за­нятия спор­том: Алекс был да­леко не сла­бым и об­ла­дал впол­не со­лид­ной мус­ку­лату­рой, од­на­ко на бо­ках и жи­воте на­чинал скап­ли­вать­ся жи­рок, с ко­торым он был на­мерен бо­роть­ся. Так что он заг­ру­зил се­бе рас­пи­сание до­воль­но серь­ез­ным об­ра­зом: тре­нажер­ный зал триж­ды и й­ога дваж­ды в не­делю. Алекс на­де­ял­ся, что фи­зичес­кие наг­рузки бу­дут вы­маты­вать и от­вле­кать его в дос­та­точ­ной сте­пени, тем бо­лее, это бы­ло уж точ­но по­лез­ней, чем тре­ниро­вать од­ну лишь ру­ку.  
  
Ко­неч­но, он знал рас­пи­сание тре­ниро­вок Май­лза чуть ли не на­изусть, пос­коль­ку оно бы­ло за­писа­но для удобс­тва в его ежед­невни­ке. Он поз­во­лил се­бе ду­мать, что слу­чай­но пе­ресечь­ся с ним в спор­ткомплек­се бы­ло бы прос­то при­ят­ным бо­нусом к тре­ниров­кам. Так что Алекс был впол­не до­волен со­бой и тог­да, ког­да с не­го схо­дил седь­мой пот на тре­наже­рах, и тог­да, ког­да ему уда­валось пос­то­ять в рас­ко­рячен­ной по­зе й­оги тре­бу­емое ко­личес­тво вре­мени.  
  
Алекс не лю­бил об­щес­твен­ные ду­шевые — их ник­то не лю­бит, ес­ли за­думать­ся — но так­же не мог поз­во­лить се­бе на­деть свои сши­тые на за­каз ру­баш­ку и брю­ки на гряз­ное те­ло и от­пра­вить­ся в та­ком ви­де до­мой. Ему приш­лось пе­реси­лить се­бя и раз­деть­ся при пос­то­рон­них и прош­ле­пать в душ в ре­зино­вых та­поч­ках, что­бы не под­це­пить гри­бок или что-ни­будь по­хуже. Кто уж точ­но был до­волен ус­ло­ви­ями, так это Май­лз: по его от­зы­вам, по срав­не­нию со ста­рым спор­ткомплек­сом эти ду­шевые бы­ли прос­то ку­паль­ня­ми рим­ско­го им­пе­рато­ра. Алекс хо­тел воз­ра­зить, что те ку­паль­ни то­же вряд ли бы­ли са­мым ги­ги­енич­ным мес­том, но ре­шил не всту­пать в по­леми­ку.  
  
«Ох, них­ре­на се­бе вид», — ус­лы­шал Алекс за спи­ной зна­комый го­лос, ког­да уже рас­сла­бил­ся под ста­биль­но го­рячи­ми стру­ями во­ды. От од­но­го зву­ка это­го го­лоса его член пред­при­нял по­пыт­ку дрог­нуть и под­нять­ся, и Алекс тут же вык­ру­тил хо­лод­ный кран и ока­тил се­бя ни­же по­яса.  
  
Май­лз влез в со­сед­ний от­сек и то­же вклю­чил душ, при­выч­но хва­та­ясь за мы­ло. Алек­са пе­редер­ну­ло уже це­ликом: он бы да­же паль­цем не прит­ро­нул­ся к об­щес­твен­но­му мы­лу и до­воль­ство­вал­ся тем, что­бы прос­то об­мыть­ся. «При­вет, — ска­зал Май­лз. — У те­бя до­ма что, го­рячую во­ду от­клю­чили?» Ес­ли уж он шу­тил, зна­чит, нас­тро­ение его бы­ло чуть ме­нее пло­хим, чем обыч­но. Алекс вы­давил из се­бя при­вет­ли­вую улыб­ку и поз­до­ровал­ся в от­вет, пос­ле че­го от­ве­тил: «Я то­же здесь за­нима­юсь». Меж­ду от­се­ками бы­ли пе­рего­род­ки, но не­высо­кие — они скры­вали их друг от дру­га ров­но по грудь, так что Алекс слег­ка па­нико­вал, ко­сясь взгля­дом на би­цеп­сы Май­лза, ко­торые буг­ри­лись под ко­жей, ког­да он умы­вал ли­цо, от­фырки­ва­ясь, как со­бака.  
  
«На­до же, и чем?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он пос­ле па­узы. «Тре­нажер­ный зал и й­ога», — отоз­вался Алекс и пос­та­рал­ся не­замет­но сде­лать во­ду ком­натной тем­пе­рату­ры. «Й­ога, — фыр­кнул от сме­ха Май­лз. — Из­ви­ни, прос­то од­нажды ви­дел их груп­пу — за­шел как раз тог­да, ког­да там все ра­ком сто­яли». Алекс не стал пус­кать­ся в разъ­яс­не­ния, чем бы­ло по­лез­но сто­яние ра­ком на й­оге, тем бо­лее, что на не­го сно­ва на­кати­ло: он при­жал­ся всем те­лом к пе­рего­род­ке, на­де­ясь ос­тыть от соп­ри­кос­но­вения с хо­лод­ной плит­кой.  
  
«Что-то ты не­важ­но выг­ля­дишь, вы­лезай луч­ше», — по­сове­товал Май­лз, бро­сив взгляд на Алек­са. Тот то­же под­нял на не­го осо­лове­лый взгляд и за­метил, что рес­ни­цы его слип­лись стрел­ка­ми от во­ды. Алекс счел со­вет по­лез­ным, по­тому что чувс­тво­вал се­бя го­товым спол­зти на пол. Луч­ше он при­мет еще один душ до­ма. Очень дол­гий душ.  
  
Алекс об­терся по­лотен­цем и одел­ся так быс­тро, как толь­ко смог, и сбе­жал из ду­шевой рань­ше, чем Май­лз бы то­же вы­шел от­ту­да го­лый и мок­рый. Тем не ме­нее, он со­бирал­ся по­дож­дать его в хол­ле, что­бы пред­ло­жить еще кое-что — Алекс сми­рен­но ждал оче­ред­ной пор­ции уни­жений, но он мог хо­тя бы по­пытать­ся!  
  
«Я ду­мал, ты сбе­жал», — ска­зал Май­лз, вый­дя в холл в сво­ем лю­бимом бе­лом спор­тивном кос­тю­ме. Алекс, ко­торый все это вре­мя, по­ка ждал его, убеж­дал се­бя, что он взрос­лый муж­чи­на, соб­рал во­лю в ку­лак и ров­но про­из­нес на од­ном ды­хании: «Я хо­тел пред­ло­жить те­бе встре­тить­ся от­дель­но и об­су­дить не­кото­рые пред­ло­жения по­един­ков, в ко­торых ты мо­жешь по­учас­тво­вать. Мо­жет, рес­то­ран? Я про­голо­дал­ся пос­ле тре­ниров­ки». Алекс без­божно врал: ни­каких пред­ло­жений еще не су­щес­тво­вало, ему са­мому сле­дова­ло об­зва­нивать все свои свя­зи или ис­кать воз­можнос­ти в ин­терне­те. Сер­дце его гром­ко зас­ту­чало, ког­да Май­лз удив­ленно вски­нул бро­ви.  
  
Он яв­но за­думал­ся: мыс­ли­тель­ный про­цесс не­уло­вимо пре­об­ра­жал его ли­цо. Алекс му­жес­твен­но вы­дер­жал его прис­таль­ный взгляд, а за­тем Май­лз от­ве­тил: «Вот что: по­ешь в рес­то­ране сам, а встре­тить­ся мож­но ве­чером у ме­ня. Пла­тить за ме­ня я те­бе все рав­но не поз­во­лю, так что, на­де­юсь, ты не поб­резгу­ешь мо­ей квар­ти­рой». Та­кого по­воро­та Алекс ни­как не ожи­дал и в пер­вую ми­нуту да­же опе­шил. «Я… хо­рошо, как те­бе удоб­но», — про­мям­лил он, рас­те­ряв­шись от пер­спек­ти­вы ока­зать­ся в гос­тях у Май­лза. В его пос­то­ян­ных фан­та­зи­ях это он приг­ла­шал его к се­бе пос­ле рес­то­рана, они вы­пива­ли еще что-ни­будь из за­пасов Алек­са, а за­тем Май­лз брал его пря­мо на бар­ной стой­ке. Те­перь Алекс с тру­дом мог как-то смо­дели­ровать по­доб­ную си­ту­ацию у Май­лза до­ма.  
  
«Тог­да ад­рес я те­бе ски­ну со­об­ще­ни­ем», — кив­нул Май­лз, и Алекс пы­тал­ся рас­смот­реть нас­мешку в его вы­раже­нии ли­ца. Тот при­выч­но мах­нул ему ру­кой и от­пра­вил­ся по сво­им де­лам. Алекс все-та­ки за­ехал в рес­то­ран и по­ел в оди­ночес­тве, раз­мышляя о том, что зап­рячь Май­лза на сво­их ус­ло­ви­ях ему все рав­но не удас­тся, так что при­дет­ся иг­рать на его «по­ле». Точ­нее, в слу­чае Май­лза, на его рин­ге.  
  
Ког­да приш­ло вре­мя ве­чера, Алекс не стал вы­зывать сво­его во­дите­ля, а вмес­то то­го пой­мал так­си, наз­вав ему ад­рес, ко­торый Май­лз прис­лал, как и обе­щал. Он не хо­тел, что­бы во­дитель спра­шивал, за­чем ему ехать в столь от­да­лен­ное мес­то — Алекс нем­но­го нер­вни­чал по ме­ре то­го, как они за­ез­жа­ли во все бо­лее мрач­ные ули­цы и пе­ре­ул­ки. Здесь не бы­ло свет­лых прос­торных до­мов с зе­лены­ми лу­жай­ка­ми, как у са­мого Алек­са, а бы­ли об­шарпан­ные кир­пичные до­ма, ко­торые сто­яли вплот­ную, как буд­то ста­ра­ясь за­давить друг дру­га. На­вер­ное, мак­си­мум то­го, что лю­ди мог­ли уви­деть из окон та­ких до­мов — это про­тиво­полож­ную кир­пичную сте­ну. Ког­да так­сист объ­явил, что они при­еха­ли, Алекс рас­пла­тил­ся с ним и вы­лез из ма­шины, по­ежи­ва­ясь. Ка­жет­ся, он зря так на­рядил­ся в гос­ти: он лю­бил свой яр­ко-го­лубой кос­тюм, но здесь он смот­релся не­лепым пят­ном сре­ди ред­ких про­хожих, ко­торые пе­ред­ви­гались ка­кими-то пе­ребеж­ка­ми, как буд­то в этом рай­оне дей­ство­вал ко­мен­дант­ский час.  
  
Алекс не без тру­да на­шел нуж­ный подъ­езд, ко­торый ока­зал­ся очень гряз­ным, а лифт в нем не ра­ботал — ему приш­лось под­ни­мать­ся пеш­ком. С каж­дым эта­жом, рас­пи­сан­ным граф­фи­ти и ру­гатель­ства­ми, у не­го ос­та­валось все мень­ше уве­рен­ности, что это та­кая уж удач­ная идея. К счастью, вид Май­лза, ко­торый от­крыл ему дверь, сно­ва вер­нул ему во­оду­шев­ле­ние: тот был в лег­ком ха­лате на­рас­пашку, сде­лан­ном в сти­ле ки­моно, и тру­сах-бок­се­рах. На­ряд Алек­са по­казал­ся ему еще бо­лее не­умес­тным. Нуж­но бы­ло на­деть прос­то фут­болку и джин­сы!  
«Ого, — хо­хот­нул Май­лз, ког­да уви­дел и впус­тил его. — Ну ты да­ешь. Не­обя­затель­но бы­ло так на­ряжать­ся. Мне то­же шта­ны на­деть, что­бы со­от­ветс­тво­вать?» Алекс слиш­ком пос­пешно за­верил его: «Нет-нет, это же твой дом. Хо­ди, как те­бе удоб­но». Май­лз ус­мехнул­ся и вер­нулся в ком­на­ту — по­яс его ха­лата из ис­кусс­твен­но­го шел­ка во­лочил­ся за ним по по­лу, и Алекс по­волок­ся сле­дом, пус­тившись в бе­зудер­жные фан­та­зии с при­мене­ни­ем это­го по­яса.  
  
Ком­на­та в квар­ти­ре бы­ла все­го од­на, и боль­шую ее часть за­нима­ла рас­сте­леная тах­та, нак­ры­тая пес­трым оде­ялом. На ос­таль­ном прос­транс­тве тес­ни­лись ди­ван, хо­лодиль­ник и те­леви­зор. Алекс при­сел на ди­ван и чуть не про­валил­ся; Май­лз за­поз­да­ло пре­дуп­ре­дил: «Там пру­жина вы­лазит, ос­то­рож­ней». Алекс по­дал го­лос: «Я хо­тел ку­пить что-ни­будь вы­пить, но я не знаю, мож­но ли те­бе пить… спорт, все-та­ки». Вмес­то от­ве­та Май­лз от­крыл хо­лодиль­ник и бро­сил ему бан­ку пи­ва — Алекс ед­ва ус­пел ее пой­мать. «Ну я же вро­де как при­нимаю в гос­тях, вот я и ку­пил пи­ва, — по­яс­нил он. — И вот ореш­ки еще». Алекс пос­ле­довал при­меру Май­лза, ко­торый сра­зу же от­крыл бан­ку и сде­лал гло­ток.  
  
Май­лз пе­рек­лю­чил ка­нал на те­леви­зоре и вклю­чил рес­тлинг — нас­то­ящий, и этот вид раз­вле­чения яв­но ис­крен­не ему нра­вил­ся. Алек­су да­же не на­до бы­ло пы­тать­ся под­ви­нуть­ся на ди­ване бли­же, по­тому что он и так был ма­лень­ким, а Май­лз имел при­выч­ку рас­ки­дывать свои длин­ные но­ги ши­роко. «Ты то­же хо­чешь стать та­ким взду­тым кач­ком?» — с сом­не­ни­ем спро­сил Алекс, гля­дя на блес­тя­щие те­ла сце­пив­шихся в схват­ке со­пер­ни­ков на рин­ге. Те­леви­зор у Май­лза был обыч­ный, а не плаз­менный, так что ему при­ходи­лось щу­рить­ся, что­бы раз­гля­деть де­тали. «Не уве­рен в этом, — от­ве­тил Май­лз, гры­зя ореш­ки. — То есть, я хо­чу наб­рать боль­ше мас­сы, чем у ме­ня есть сей­час, но без фа­натиз­ма». Алекс ре­шил не быть че­рес­чур скром­ным: «Ко­неч­но, это твое де­ло, да и в тво­ем спор­те это важ­но, но по мне так у те­бя и сей­час все от­лично». Май­лз изу­ча­юще на не­го пос­мотрел, а за­тем сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся в те­леви­зор.  
  
Алекс по­пытал­ся не­замет­но ог­ля­деть­ся по сто­ронам, что­бы вы­яс­нить, где ван­ная, и что­бы об­ду­мать план дей­ствий. По­жалуй, сто­ило дать Май­лзу вы­пить еще па­ру ба­нок пи­ва, преж­де чем он ста­нет ме­нее аг­рессив­ным. Иног­да Алек­са по­сеща­ла мысль, что тот мог поп­росту ока­зать­ся на­тура­лом, и она на­води­ла на не­го ужас. По край­ней ме­ре, Алекс знал, что на­тура­лы точ­но не де­ла­ют ком­пли­мен­тов муж­ским зад­ни­цам — вслух уж точ­но. В тот же мо­мент он из­рядно пе­репу­гал­ся, по­тому что Май­лз как буд­то под­слу­шал его мыс­ли и ска­зал нег­ромко, но ак­тивно жес­ти­кули­руя: «У те­бя то­же все от­лично, раз уж ты об этом. Серь­ез­но, я не под­ли­зыва­юсь и все та­кое, ни­чего лич­но­го — но зад­ни­ца у те­бя прос­то су­пер». Алекс глу­по за­улы­бал­ся. Уж ко­неч­но это был не са­мый изящ­ный ком­пли­мент в его жиз­ни, но точ­но са­мый же­лан­ный.  
  
«Это все й­ога», — по­пытал­ся от­шу­тить­ся он и влил в се­бя ос­татки пи­ва. Май­лз заб­рал у не­го пус­тую бан­ку и дос­тал из хо­лодиль­ни­ка уже бу­тыл­ки. Алекс ре­шил нем­но­го по­дож­дать пе­ред вто­рой пор­ци­ей и стал вер­теть в паль­цах по­яс май­лзо­вого ха­лата — в кон­це кон­цов, раз то­му поз­во­лялось мять его наг­ла­жен­ный во­рот­ник, чем он ху­же? Алекс до­воль­но заж­му­рил­ся от пред­вку­шения: ко­неч­но, ему поз­во­лялось мять не толь­ко его во­рот­ник. От та­ких мыс­лей ему ста­ло жар­ко, и он снял пид­жак, пе­реки­нув его че­рез под­ло­кот­ник. «Я прос­то так это ска­зал, не на­до сра­зу раз­де­вать­ся», — за­метил Май­лз, по-преж­не­му сле­дя за про­ис­хо­дящим на эк­ра­не. Алекс на­супил­ся — он хо­тел как-то от­влечь его вни­мание на се­бя.  
  
«Во­об­ще-то я со­бирал­ся по­гово­рить про твои пер­спек­ти­вы, — ска­зал он, по­нимая, что при­дет­ся при­думы­вать на хо­ду. — Се­год­ня я соз­ва­нивал­ся кое с кем из сво­их зна­комых, и для те­бя ви­сит неп­ло­хая воз­можность. Прав­да, ко­неч­но, это бокс, а не рес­тлинг». Здесь Алекс не слиш­ком прив­рал: он дей­стви­тель­но поз­во­нил ста­рому зна­комо­му, ко­торый тре­ниро­вал бок­се­ров еще в то вре­мя, ког­да Алекс спон­си­ровал од­но­го из них. Он до­бил­ся зна­читель­но­го ус­пе­ха при его под­дер­жке, од­на­ко по­том по­лучил серь­ез­ную трав­му и был вы­нуж­ден при­ос­та­новить тре­ниров­ки и бои, а Алекс не мог ждать, по­ка или ес­ли он вер­нется в фор­му.  
  
Май­лз по­качал го­ловой и отоз­вался: «О, это да­же луч­ше. В бок­се все про­ще. По­чему бы не поп­ро­бовать?» Алекс об­ра­довал­ся, что он так лег­ко сог­ла­сил­ся, и все-та­ки взял свою бу­тыл­ку. «Тог­да на не­деле нуж­но бу­дет съ­ез­дить в од­но мес­то, поз­на­комить­ся и по­казать те­бя», — ска­зал он и как-то не­удач­но от­крыл бу­тыл­ку — кры­шеч­ка от­ле­тела в сто­рону и упа­ла ку­да-то воз­ле но­ги Май­лза. Тот мах­нул ру­кой (по наб­лю­дени­ям Алек­са, чис­топлот­ностью он не от­ли­чал­ся) и не стал под­ни­мать. По­это­му Алекс вне­зап­но ре­шил рис­кнуть: его все боль­ше раз­дра­жало, что Май­лз пред­по­читал прос­мотр рес­тлин­га об­ще­нию с ним, по­это­му он нак­ло­нил­ся че­рез его ко­лено, что­бы под­нять кры­шеч­ку с по­ла, опер­ся на не­го ру­кой и прак­ти­чес­ки улег­ся грудью и жи­вотом к не­му на ко­лени.  
  
«Черт, заг­нал под ди­ван», — по­сето­вал Алекс и про­дол­жил пы­тать­ся дос­тать кры­шеч­ку, прог­нувшись в по­яс­ни­це. «Да ос­тавь ты ее там уже», — не ме­нее раз­дра­жен­но бур­кнул Май­лз, и Алекс ус­мехнул­ся. «Не хо­чу раз­во­дить тут еще боль­шую грязь», — хлес­тко от­ве­тил он. А за­тем по­лучил не ме­нее хлес­ткий удар по яго­дице и ой­кнул от не­ожи­дан­ности. «Что ты де­ла­ешь?!» — вос­клик­нул Алекс, от уни­жения за­лива­ясь крас­кой до са­мых ушей. Май­лз при­жал его пле­чо к ди­вану же­лез­ной хват­кой, что­бы он не вы­вер­нулся, и пре­боль­но шлеп­нул еще нес­коль­ко раз, по­ка го­ворил: «Вос­пи­тываю. По­тому что ты за­быва­ешь­ся». Алекс сце­пил зу­бы, что­бы не из­да­вать ни­каких по­зор­ных зву­ков, и чувс­тво­вал, как каж­дый удар от­да­вал­ся го­рячей пуль­са­ци­ей у не­го в па­ху.  
  
«Май­лз», — поз­вал он и сам уди­вил­ся, ка­ким ры­чащим зву­чал его го­лос. Май­лз тут же от­пустил его и вздер­нул об­ратно в си­дячее по­ложе­ние. «Ей-бо­гу, Алекс, я хо­тел прос­то по­сидеть и по­пить пи­ва, что­бы не чувс­тво­вать, что ты мой на­чаль­ник», — вос­клик­нул Май­лз. Алек­су за­хоте­лось сжать­ся до раз­ме­ров кры­шеч­ки и то­же за­катить­ся под ди­ван. «А ты че­го хо­чешь? — про­дол­жил по­вышать на не­го го­лос Май­лз. — По­дер­жать­ся за ру­ки? Мед­ленный та­нец?»  
  
Алекс буд­то язык прог­ло­тил и вмес­то это­го с глу­пым ви­дом пя­лил­ся на го­лую грудь и жи­вот Май­лза, ему в пах и сно­ва в ли­цо — тот смот­рел на не­го до то­го воз­му­щен­но, что это выг­ля­дело поч­ти как рас­те­рян­ность. Алекс чувс­тво­вал се­бя боль­ше, чем го­лым — Май­лз толь­ко что от­шле­пал его и поч­ти нак­ри­чал, а он все рав­но был го­тов от­дать­ся ему пря­мо на этом про­дав­ленном ди­ване с тор­ча­щей пру­жиной.  
«Так что, ка­кие бу­дут по­жела­ния за то, что я не при­нес те­бе еще ни ко­пей­ки до­хода?» — сно­ва спро­сил Май­лз, из­де­ватель­ски раз­ве­дя ру­ками. Алекс со­щурил­ся и опять вы­дал каж­дое сло­во, же­лез­ное и че­кан­ное, как мо­нета: «Я хо­чу те­бе от­со­сать».  
  
Ка­жет­ся, для Май­лза это бы­ло срод­ни уда­ру в ли­цо на рин­ге — впро­чем, изум­ле­ние на его ли­це тут же сме­нилось на­пус­кным без­разли­чи­ем, и он от­ве­тил: «Что ж, ва­ляй. Я же не ду­рак, что­бы от­ка­зывать­ся. И луч­ше пос­та­рай­ся». Алек­су не нуж­на бы­ла его от­зывчи­вость — он тут же сполз на пыль­ный ко­вер, пре­ис­полнен­ный мрач­ной ре­шимос­ти. Уви­дев, что Май­лз от­пил еще пи­ва, Алекс ре­шил, что боль­ше не поз­во­лит ему не об­ра­щать на не­го вни­мания.  
  
Он приль­нул к бед­ру Май­лза, по­тер­ся об не­го ще­кой и гу­бами и зас­коль­зил вы­ше, поч­ти ур­ча от удо­воль­ствия. Тот ус­лужли­во при­под­нял бед­ра, ког­да Алекс стя­нул с не­го тру­сы, а сам он чуть не зас­то­нал от вос­торга — член, да­же рас­слаб­ле­ный, соб­лазни­тель­но ле­жал на бед­ре и да­же в не­воз­бужден­ном сос­то­янии выг­ля­дел вну­шитель­но. «Смот­ри не сож­ри», — по­сове­товал Май­лз, и Алекс про­иг­но­риро­вал его, а вмес­то это­го об­хва­тил ла­донью же­лан­ное и стал лас­кать, драз­ня собс­твен­ным ды­хани­ем.  
  
Очень ско­ро ста­ло по­нят­но, по­чему Май­лз так лег­ко сог­ла­сил­ся — его член зат­вердел в счи­тан­ные ми­нуты от од­ной его ла­дони, и Алекс жад­но об­ли­зал его по всей дли­не, как фрук­то­вый лед. «Ви­жу, у ко­го-то дав­но ни­чего не бы­ло, — про­тянул Алекс, ра­ду­ясь воз­можнос­ти то­же по­из­де­вать­ся над Май­лзом. — Раз­ве так слож­но под­це­пить де­вуш­ку? С тво­ими-то ма­нера­ми». От эй­фо­рии он на мгно­вение за­был, что име­ет де­ло с бой­цом — Май­лз не­уло­вимо схва­тил его за во­лосы на заг­ривке и зас­та­вил пос­мотреть на се­бя. «Бу­дешь про­дол­жать тре­пать­ся, и я на­тяну те­бя по са­мые глан­ды», — ска­зал он, гля­дя пря­мо ему в гла­за. Алекс толь­ко по­казуш­но об­лизнул­ся в от­вет, и Май­лз ут­кнул его об­ратно се­бе в пах.  
  
Алекс взял­ся за не­го всерь­ез, тща­тель­но об­ли­зав и раз­драз­нив язы­ком, а за­тем взял в рот, до­воль­но жму­рясь от то­го, как Май­лз шум­но за­дышал, от­ки­нув­шись на спин­ку ди­вана. Алекс знал, что это бу­дет тя­жело, что гор­ло бу­дет ужас­но сад­нить, но он дол­жен был по­казать выс­ший класс и взять этот вос­хи­титель­ный член це­ликом.  
  
Алекс не мог ни о чем ду­мать, по­лучив же­ла­емое, и ду­рел от са­мого про­цес­са — он прек­расно знал, как хо­рошо Май­лзу в его го­рячем, мяг­ком и влаж­ном рту, и рас­це­нил его пер­вый стон сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы как наг­ра­ду. Он драз­ня­ще слиз­нул пер­вую тер­пкую ка­пель­ку с яр­кой го­лов­ки, и бед­ра у Май­лза дрог­ну­ли — Алекс сам ощу­тил вол­ну му­рашек по спи­не от мыс­ли, что тот мо­жет сно­ва схва­тить его за во­лосы и оты­меть в рот так, что он еще нес­коль­ко дней не смо­жет го­ворить.  
  
Май­лз все-та­ки вце­пил­ся обе­ими ру­ками ему в во­лосы, ког­да Алекс стал со­сать ста­ратель­но и усер­дно, рит­мично дви­гая го­ловой и бе­ря все боль­ше. Он хо­тел ус­лы­шать, ка­кой тот на са­мом де­ле гром­кий, и Май­лз в са­мом де­ле сто­нал все ча­ще, зап­ро­кинув го­лову, а еще так обиль­но тек ему на язык, что Алек­су при­ходи­лось сгла­тывать ча­ще. Он не был уве­рен, что Май­лз из-за это­го не от­пра­вит его в но­ка­ут, но Алекс ре­шил зас­та­вить его кон­чить еще быс­трее и по­лез сво­бод­ной ру­кой ему меж­ду ног. Рас­сла­бив гор­ло и рит­мично сгла­тывая вок­руг ство­ла, он мяг­ко сжал в гор­сти яй­ца и по­мас­си­ровал их, под­талки­вая Май­лза к ор­газму — ох, он знал, как там все но­ет и тре­бу­ет раз­рядки, у не­го са­мого ко­лени уже дав­но разъ­еха­лись и дро­жали от нап­ря­жения. Алекс не мог утер­петь и ер­зал, что­бы шов брюк по­тирал его про­меж­ность.  
  
Он как-то умуд­рился зас­то­нать, и этот звук дос­та­вил до­пол­ни­тель­ное удо­воль­ствие Май­лзу — тот до бо­ли стис­нул его во­лосы, удер­жи­вая го­лову на мес­те, сде­лал нес­коль­ко гру­бых тол­чков и из­лился ему в рот, зас­тавляя Алек­са да­вить­ся и су­дорож­но сгла­тывать. Ког­да он его вы­пус­тил, у Алек­са весь под­бо­родок был в слю­не и бе­лесых по­теках — в от­мес­тку он вы­тер­ся кра­ем его ха­лата. «Ах ты ж», — за­шипел Май­лз, еще не при­дя в се­бя, и Алекс по­лез к не­му на ру­ки, оду­рев от же­лания — он был го­тов кон­чить в свои до­рогие брю­ки от од­но­го тре­ния.  
  
«По­моги мне, — поч­ти мя­ук­нул он на ухо Май­лзу, об­ти­ра­ясь об не­го всем те­лом. — Я уже не мо­гу». Тот схва­тил его за шкир­ку и ста­щил со сво­их ко­леней — Алекс стук­нулся коп­чи­ком об пол. «Я уже то­же не мо­гу, — раз­вел ру­ками Май­лз. — Ви­новат сам, жад­ная по­тас­ку­ха. Боль­ше ни­чем не мо­гу по­мочь, я, зна­ешь ли, не лю­битель ла­пать чу­жие чле­ны». Алекс кое-как под­нялся на но­ги и схва­тил­ся за свой пид­жак, прик­ры­вая им пах. Он был го­тов взор­вать­ся от гне­ва. «То есть ты ре­шил прос­то ме­ня ис­поль­зо­вать?» — про­шипел он. «А ты ка­зал­ся мне ум­ным, — по­качал го­ловой Май­лз. — Тем бо­лее, ты сам нап­ра­шивал­ся».  
  
«Да по­шел ты», — поч­ти оша­рашен­но от­ве­тил Алекс. Май­лз про­дол­жил, за­пах­нув на се­бе ха­лат и от­пив нем­но­го вы­дох­ше­еся пи­во: «Ко­неч­но, мне ль­стит, что ты так от ме­ня те­чешь, но ты так со­сешь, что я да­же не хо­чу пред­став­лять, сколь­ко му­жиков у те­бя бы­ло». Алекс вы­шел из се­бя и вык­рикнул: «Один, блядь! Все­го один!»  
  
По­вину­ясь вы­жига­юще­му его из­нутри гне­ву, он схва­тил свою не­допи­тую бу­тыл­ку пи­ва и вы­лил ее пря­миком на ди­ван и на Май­лза, а бу­тыл­ку заш­вырнул ку­да-то в угол. Тот ос­мотрел учи­нен­ное Алек­сом и под­нял на не­го взгляд, ко­торый на­пом­нил ему о сло­вах про кро­вавую юш­ку.  
  
«Луч­ше сва­ли на­хер пря­мо сей­час», — ска­зал Май­лз, и это зву­чало дос­та­точ­ной уг­ро­зой. Алекс мол­ча раз­вернул­ся и вы­шел за дверь, все еще нем­но­го дро­жа от гне­ва, и да­же не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил выз­вать ма­шину. От­ра­жение в собс­твен­ном те­лефо­не по­казы­вало, что выг­ля­дел он не луч­ше по­тас­канной шлю­хи, но уни­зить­ся пе­ред во­дите­лем все рав­но приш­лось бы — Алекс не рис­кнул бы ло­вить так­си в та­ком рай­оне, еще и поч­ти ночью. По­ка он ждал его, он вы­удил из кар­ма­на не­боль­шую рас­ческу и при­вел в по­рядок во­лосы, уже поч­ти ус­по­ко­ив­шись.  
  
Те­перь он точ­но знал, что ес­ли уж Май­лз сог­ла­сил­ся на пред­ло­жение пой­ти по сте­зе бок­са, то в си­лах Алек­са заг­нать его, как цир­ко­вого ска­куна. Он со­бирал­ся зас­та­вить его от­пла­тить за свое уни­жение в са­мом пря­мом смыс­ле по­том и кровью.


	4. Chapter 4

Утро началось для Алекса раскалывающейся головой, тошнотой, ломотой во всем теле и прочими классическими симптомами похмелья. На самом деле, это было уже не совсем утро: электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали половину двенадцатого. На той же тумбочке громоздилась ужасающая композиция из пепельницы, полной окурков, почти пустой бутылки текилы и достопамятной, трижды проклятой игрушки для душа. Алекс издал нечеловеческий рычащий звук и перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы не видеть всего этого. Во рту был такой привкус, что давешний вкус курящего и пьющего Майлза казался прямо-таки амброзией. От этой мысли тошнота подкатила к горлу, и Алексу пришлось как можно быстрее ползти в ванную и страдать там около четверти часа.

Ему было ужасно плохо, просто паршиво — он не стал даже бриться, потому что не доверял своим дрожащим рукам. Алекс подумывал даже остаться дома и забыться сном на целый день, но телефон вдруг негромким сигналом напомнил ему о том, что сегодня у него назначена встреча, на которую он должен притащить Майлза и выдать его подороже за боксера. Алекс еле слышно и хрипло застонал от отчаяния, осознав, что это дело никак не выйдет перенести или отменить, иначе упертого засранца вообще никто не возьмет в поединок. В телефоне также обнаружились какие-то абракадабры от последнего, но Алекс не придал им никакого значения и стер, не вчитываясь. Должно быть, Майлз тоже вчера напился, как свинья, и пытался писать ему сообщения.

Утро, кажется, пыталось его уничтожить: следующим осознанием было то, что он дал отгул своему водителю именно на эти несколько дней, по каким-то его личным обстоятельствам. Конечно, Алекс умел водить машину сам, но не ручался за свое состояние. Сегодня ему нужно было много ездить, поэтому он не хотел постоянно ловить такси.

Горячий душ, чистка зубов и алказельцер привели Алекса в человеческий облик, а очередной выглаженный костюм и вовсе придал вполне пристойный вид. Если он поторопится, то успеет как раз к концу тренировки Майлза, чтобы забрать его и отвезти на «собеседование». Конечно, Алексу претила сама мысль встречи с ним, но их контракт никто не отменял, и приходилось и дальше работать вместе. Он решил вести себя подчеркнуто холодно, никак не напоминая о случившемся между ними вчера. Уже сейчас, протрезвев и перестав злиться, Алекс пришел к выводу, что вел себя совершенно по-идиотски и получил по заслугам. Ему стоило бросить свои попытки соблазнить Майлза и как-нибудь уж пережить эту ужасную утрату.

Алекс поморщился, сжимая руки на руле и поглядывая на светофор. Что он вообще нашел в нем? Майлз был просто кошмарной парой для кого угодно: грубый, жестокий, не шибко умный и едва ли красивый в общепринятом понимании. Наверное, у него даже друзей нет, не то что девушки.

Оставив машину на парковке спорткомплекса, Алекс зашел в вестибюль и уселся на диване в ожидании Майлза, поглядывая на часы. Ровно в час он появился и сделал какое-то неуловимое движение вбок, заметив Алекса, как будто хотел избежать встречи. Они посмотрели друг на друга через весь зал, как ковбои на дуэли в вестернах, а затем Майлз приблизился. «За мной», — не здороваясь, сухо скомандовал Алекс. До этого он слишком много ему позволял, да и себе.

«Куда?» — с неудовольствием буркнул Майлз, не торопясь следовать за ним. Алекс нахмурился, сразу начиная раздражаться. «Едем делать из тебя боксера, как и договаривались, — пояснил он. — Быстрее, пожалуйста, не хочу опоздать».

Майлз сел к нему в машину, и весь путь в другой спортивный центр прошел в напряженном молчании. Краем глаза Алекс видел, что Майлз разглядывал салон, а затем просто уставился в окно. Про себя он отметил, что тот гораздо приятней в общении, когда молчит. В присутствии Майлза его обуревало такое горькое и мерзкое чувство, что он ругал сам себя за то, что вообще ввязался во все это. Велика была вероятность, что они вообще не смогут работать вместе. Майлз не позволит держать себя на коротком поводке, а Алекс, как следствие, расторгнет с ним контракт. Впрочем, конечно, зря тот не читал контракт: в нем было указано, что в случае его досрочного расторжения Майлз должен будет отработать сумму последнего вклада в него. Если же Майлз захочет прервать их сотрудничество, то Алекс должен будет выплатить ему весь гонорар, да только дело в том, что тот еще ничего не заработал.

В пути Алексу снова стало плохо, поэтому зайдя в кабинет к организатору боев он попросту сдал ему Майлза, зная, что они вполне смогут разобраться и без него. «Где ты его нашел?» — спросил его старый знакомый, и Алекс устало ответил: «В бойцовском клубе». Краем уха он слушал, как Майлз с ним переговаривались, выясняя детали его спортивного опыта, а затем и вовсе ушли в тренировочный зал, чтобы тот показал, что умеет. Алекс остался в кабинете и беззастенчиво разлегся на кожаном диване, жадно попивая горячий зеленый чай.

Майлза с Оуэном — так звали его бывшего (а теперь снова нынешнего) коллегу — не было долго, и Алекс не мог противостоять желанию свернуться на диване в клубок и немного вздремнуть, даже если от этого помнется его костюм. Заснуть ему так и не удалось, так что услышав голоса за дверью в кабинет он встрепенулся и тут же сел на диване ровно, оправляя на себе пиджак.

Кажется, Майлз с Оуэном все-таки нашли общий язык, судя по тому, что последний выглядел очень довольным. «Прекрасно, Алекс, я давно говорил, что у тебя чутье на звезд, — прямо с порога воскликнул тот, и Алекс даже хотел попросить его говорить потише. — Я редко кого хвалю авансом, ты же знаешь, но я вижу, что парень — не огранённый бриллиант». Несмотря на свою профессию, Оуэн был склонен к пафосным выражениям. Алекс вежливо покивал, на мгновение пересекаясь взглядом с Майлзом. Тот выглядел чуть менее мрачным, чем час назад.

Оуэн продолжил свои комментарии: «Конечно, есть еще над чем поработать, например научить его не создавать себе имидж бешеного пса на ринге. Но я виню в этом бойцовский клуб, там это ценится». Алекс снова покивал и выдавил из себя фразу: «Я же обещал тебе, что он стоит того, чтобы выступать в твоих боях». Оуэн схватил Майлза за плечо, как будто тот уже был его любимчиком и гордостью, и восхитился: «Такая сила для небольшого веса! А одинаково качественный правый и левый хук нечасто встретишь».

Алекс заставил себя подойти к столу и вникать, когда Оуэн стал рыться в каких-то бумагах и показывать Майлзу досье на его возможных соперников. «Конечно, в первый раз на тебя вряд ли кто-то рискнет поставить, потому что люди не знают тебя, — пояснил он. — Но поверь, если проявишь себя сразу, в тебя вцепятся за милую душу». Майлз был немногословным, но и не грубил, как обычно — Алекс про себя радовался, что тот понимает всю серьезность предприятия и необходимость уцепиться за это предложение. Еще какое-то время заняло создание собственного досье Майлза, в котором он указывал свой рост, вес, спортивный опыт и разряд по боксу.

«Тебя еще помнит кое-кто из наших, — туманно сказал Оуэн Алексу. — Я намекну всем, что это твой парень». Алекс едва удержался от нервного смешка и благодарно пожал руку Оуэну, когда им пришло время уходить. Майлз сделал то же самое, а когда они вышли, сразу направился к автомату с кофе. Алексу пришлось пойти за ним, чтобы сообщить: «Он скинет мне дату и прочие детали твоего первого боя. Поздравляю, мы тебя пристроили. Я уже был раньше спонсором одного из его боксеров, так что мы автоматически на хорошем счету здесь».  
Майлз, который все время, пока Алекс говорил, был занят нажиманием кнопок и засовыванием денег в автомат, получил свой стаканчик с кофейным варевом и смерил Алекса взглядом. «С ним ты тоже спал?» — похоже, Майлз был просто не способен быть вежливым такое длительное время. Алекс почувствовал, как у него в виске застучало тупой болью. «Нет, я с ним не спал», — процедил он. «И что значит „тоже“? С тобой, — Алекс специально подчеркнул это слово, — я не сплю».

У Алекса пропало всякое желание дальше находиться рядом с Майлзом, поэтому он небрежно махнул рукой и ушел в сторону лестницы. Тот уже взрослый и сам найдет дорогу домой или куда ему там нужно, Алекс вовсе не обязан катать его на своей машине.

У всех в жизни бывают такие дни, когда все идет хуже не придумаешь. Пережив утро, Алекс вступил в не менее неблагополучный день, а точнее сказать, он туда ввалился: подошвы его ботинок с кубинским каблуком были такими скользкими, что он поскользнулся на ступеньках, выложенных кафельной плиткой, и загремел кубарем вниз по лестнице, собирая пиджаком все плохое, что только было на ступеньках.

Лежа на спине внизу лестничного пролета, Алекс ругался, не выбирая выражений, кляня судьбу, ботинки, ступеньки и Майлза, который с праздным интересом наблюдал за ним сверху, опершись на перила и попивая кофе. По ощущениям Алекс даже не свернул шею, что уже было неплохо для такого ужасного дня. Он лишь ободрал ладони и ушиб колени… или не только: прескверно болела правая лодыжка, и Алекс поморщился от боли, когда кое-как поднялся на ноги. Лишь сделав первый шаг, он сцепил зубы, чтобы не заскулить от боли — он с трудом даже стоял на обеих ногах, и все указывало на то, что дело было плохо.

Опершись на стенку, Алекс задрал штанину, чтобы оценить состояние лодыжки: к счастью, никаких торчащих костей или неестественных вывихов. Он схватился за голову, напряженно соображая, что ему делать. Путь вниз по лестнице представлялся теперь непосильным, а вести машину он и вовсе не сможет. Наверное, если он сумеет доползти до ближайшего дивана, он сможет вызвать такси, которое отвезет его в больницу — нога начала опухать прямо на глазах, пока он принимал решение.

Алекс инстинктивно посмотрел вверх на Майлза затравленным взглядом, потому что чувствовал, что тот тоже наблюдал за ним. Тот вздохнул, оставил свой стаканчик на перилах и спустился к нему — это заставило Алекса чувствовать себя еще более некомфортно. Майлз снова смерил его взглядом — Алекс имел откровенной жалкий вид — а затем молча подхватил его на руки и потащил вниз по лестнице.

«Что ты делаешь?! — воскликнул Алекс, брыкнувшись у него в руках. — Оставь меня в покое!» Майлз, хмурясь от напряжения, ответил сквозь зубы: «Если не будешь держаться за меня, я могу уронить тебя еще раз». Алекс обнял его за шею, возмущенно сопя и не желая верить в абсурдность ситуации, в которой оказался. В холле все таращились на них, и Алекс подавлял в себе желание уткнуться в Майлза, чтобы спрятаться от взглядов. Тот дотащил его до ближайшего дивана и посадил на него, утирая взмокший лоб рукавом. «Я таскаю железо и потяжелей тебя, — заявил Майлз. — Но ты просто кабан». Алекс возмутился и рассердился еще сильнее от своей беспомощности. «Я и не просил нести меня», — уязвленно ответил он.

Майлз наклонился к нему и нарушил личное пространство, заглянув прямо в лицо и жестко перебив: «Ты все время открываешь свой рот не к месту. Твой шок отнимает у тебя время, и если это перелом, то это плохо для тебя закончится. Прекрати сучить и вызывай своего водителя». Алекса будто загипнотизировал его тон и темный взгляд, и он ответил с досадой: «У него отгул, я даже не знаю, где он. Я приехал сам». Алексу тяжело дались эти слова, но он поднял взгляд на Майлза и спросил: «Ты умеешь водить машину?» Тот фыркнул и ответил: «Я даже умею ее угонять».

Майлз жестом велел ему снова обхватить его за шею, сделал усилие и опять взял его на руки. Алекс был пассивным по натуре, но ему никогда не нравилось чувствовать себя слабым — а сейчас, когда Майлз нес его на парковку, следуя его указаниям, он был именно таким. Он думал, что после их ссоры больше никогда не приблизится к Майлзу на расстояние ближе необходимого для простого делового общения. А сейчас он сидит у него на руках, ощущая жар его тела и даже стук сердца. Пока Майлз донес его до машины, такая близость разбередила все те чувства, которые Алекс вполне успешно затолкал на задворки сознания.

Он бы даже назвал то, как Майлз уложил его на заднее сиденье, бережным — сам он забрал у Алекса ключи и уселся на водительское сиденье, не скрывая радости от возможности водить такой дорогой автомобиль. Вскоре после того, как они тронулись с места, Алекс вслух выразил надежду добраться до больницы живыми — стиль вождения Майлза был точь-в-точь таким, как его характер, и он совершенно не жалел ни Алекса, которого болтало по всему заднему сиденью, ни машину. «Обязательно так гнать?» — проворчал Алекс, хватаясь за ремень безопасности. Майлз, конечно же, не пристегивался. «Ну мы же в больницу едем, а не на танцы», — пожал плечами он.

Алексу снова пришлось перетерпеть внимание всей приемной больницы, когда его внесли туда на руках, а Майлз поинтересовался, куда тут можно сдать человека, который упал с лестницы. Алекс назвал медсестре в приемной номер своего страхового полиса, и его сразу же проводили к врачу-травматологу — точнее, проводили Майлза, который принес его туда, посадил на смотровой стол и попятился к двери с маловразумительным «Ну я, в общем, там». Алекс даже ненадолго отвлекся от тупой ноющей боли в ноге, сравнив про себя Майлза с хищником, который боится кнута — больницы явно не на шутку угнетали его.

Врач осмотрел его, сделал рентген и заключил, что перелома нет — Алекс вздохнул с облегчением. И все же ему пришлось закусить рукав и потерпеть, пока тот с профессиональной ловкостью вправил ему палец ноги и сделал укол, который облегчил бы боль от растяжения. «Вам придется соблюдать постельный режим четыре-пять дней, старайтесь как можно меньше ходить, — сказал врач. — Вы вполне можете восстановить ногу дома, но если вы живете один, мы можем поместить вас в палату на это время». Алекс ужасно не хотел ложиться в больницу, поэтому заверил его, что о нем есть кому позаботиться. На самом деле, это было далеко от истины: его родители жили в Британии, и старые друзья тоже. Здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, у него было пару друзей, которым он доверял, но у них были свои семьи, дети и плотный график работы.

Ему сделали фиксирующую повязку, а врач выписал ему рецепт на согревающую мазь и болеутоляющие. Алекс наотрез отказался садиться в кресло-каталку, поэтому с помощью медсестры проковылял из кабинета в приемную. «Как вы доберетесь домой, сэр?» — побеспокоилась она, и Алекс жестом позвал Майлза, который скучал на диване. «Ваш друг отвезет вас?» — спросила она, и тот на секунду пришел в замешательство, а затем кивнул.

Майлз оценивающе посмотрел на его ногу — Алекс держал один ботинок в руках — и заявил: «Я уже из сил выбился тебя на руках носить. Залезай ко мне на спину, так будет легче». Алекс удивился: «Это как?», а Майлз слегка нагнулся и велел обхватить его за шею, а затем подхватил его за бедра и понес к выходу под удивленными взглядами персонала. «Ты не платишь за прием?» — с сомнением спросил он. Алекс пояснил: «Моя страховка покрывает эти расходы». Майлз кивнул и сказал: «Круто».

Теперь Алексу пришлось показывать Майлзу дорогу к своему дому, и на этот раз тот уже вел машину осторожней. Правда, недолго: он откровенно глазел по сторонам больше, чем следил за дорогой, когда они приехали в Лос-Фелис. Алекс указал на свой дом, и Майлз въехал на парковку. Конечно, он довольно часто вел себя, как дикий, но Алекс заметил, что бассейн с надувными зверями во дворе привел его в неописуемый восторг, который он закусывал вместе с собственной губой.

Майлз донес его до крыльца, и Алекс не стал комментировать вслух, что его еще никогда не переносили через порог собственного дома. Впрочем, Майлз чуть не уронил его, выругался восторженным матом и воскликнул: «Отсюда видно Голливуд!» Алекс бросил взгляд на белые буквы на холмах вдалеке и вздохнул, ничего не сказав.

Он был как никогда рад, что его дом одноуровневый, и ему не придется преодолевать ступеньки. «Спальня там», — указал Алекс и удивился, что Майлз не ответил на это никакой остротой. Наверное, его слишком впечатлило внутреннее убранство дома. «Можешь… можешь взять в холодильнике пиво, пока я переоденусь», — неловко предложил ему Алекс, когда Майлз опустил его на кровать. Ему еще предстояло поблагодарить его на словах, и он напряженно раздумывал над этим, пока осторожно стягивал костюм, и в особенности брюки, и переодевался в домашнее. Не мешало бы принять душ, и Алекс слабо себе представлял, как справится с этим, но просить Майлза доставать его голым из душевой кабинки было бы уже слишком. Алекс смутился от собственной мысли, что из этого получилась бы неплохая фантазия.

Он устроился на кровати, давая отдых ноге, и позвал Майлза. Спохватившись, Алекс принял несколько скованную позу, которую никак нельзя было принять за призывную — он не хотел, чтобы Майлз подумал, что он снова пытается соблазнить его. Впрочем, по мнению самого Алекса, в его помятом похмельном виде, да еще и с травмированной ногой, не было ничего соблазнительного.

Майлз заглянул в спальню и неловко остановился рядом с кроватью, не зная, что ему делать — Алекс жестом предложил ему присесть. Тот явно скованно себя чувствовал, и Алекс был намерен поскорее отпустить его домой, чтобы разрядить обстановку. За пару часов нервного напряжения он почти забыл о своей злости на Майлза, а после того, как тот таскал его на себе, не мог не испытывать благодарность.

«Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, что помог мне», — негромко сказал Алекс, глядя на него исподлобья. Майлз посмотрел на него со смесью недоверия и удивления, а затем ответил: «Ну, знаешь, я не мог оставить тебя валяться там и пройти мимо». Алекс не сдержал легкой улыбки, а Майлз добавил: «Хотя я и злился на тебя. Я понимаю, что это тупо, но все равно злюсь». Алексу показалось, что он не совсем понимает, что тот имел в виду. На всякий случай он решил сказать то, что снедало его: «Да, и еще… извини за вчерашнее. Мне не стоило всего этого делать. Я больше не буду пытаться… в общем, подкатывать». В конце концов, как бы неприятно и больно ни было это осознавать, похоже, Майлза он не привлекал как партнер. Вины его в этом не было, но то, что он не умел или не хотел тактично это выразить — это совсем другое дело.

Майлз заметно стушевался и буркнул: «Что, вообще не будешь? Но мне понравилось». Алекс фыркнул, предчувствуя новую ссору: «Еще бы тебе не понравилось. Понимаешь ли, чтобы что-то получить, надо что-то отдать. Но с тобой это не работает, вот и всё». Майлз потер ладонью лицо и выглядел крайне нервно. «Нет, ты не понял, — перебил он. — Я злюсь не поэтому. Но черт… я не знаю, как все это объяснить».

Алекс вздохнул и беззлобно ответил: «Тебе стоит больше читать».


	5. Chapter 5

Как буд­то для то­го, что­бы сде­лать жизнь Алек­са еще не­выно­симей, Май­лз ре­шил по­явить­ся еще и в его снах. Там, ко­неч­но же, все под­созна­тель­ное всплы­вало на­ружу, и Алекс чувс­тво­вал се­бя од­новре­мен­но пь­яным и в ли­хорад­ке ря­дом с ним. Во сне Май­лз ка­зал­ся ему опас­ным, по­дав­лял его пси­холо­гичес­ки, и у Алек­са это вы­зыва­ло бо­лез­ненно-жгу­чее воз­бужде­ние. Он чувс­тво­вал, что тот зап­росто мо­жет оби­деть его или при­чинить боль, но все его су­щес­тво уп­ря­мо твер­ди­ло «хо­чу».  
  
И, ко­неч­но, ку­да же без са­мого ин­те­рес­но­го: Май­лз из­де­вал­ся над ним да­же тог­да, ког­да Алекс по­кор­но раз­дви­нул пе­ред ним но­ги. Он гру­бо ввел в не­го все­го один па­лец и иг­но­риро­вал по­зор­ные моль­бы дать ему боль­ше. Алекс по­доз­ри­тель­но ре­алис­тично для сна чувс­тво­вал, как жад­но сжи­мал­ся и на­сажи­вал­ся на тер­за­ющий его па­лец, и го­тов был всплак­нуть от не­воз­можнос­ти кон­чить — по­чему-то во сне он не мог по­мочь се­бе сам, по­тому что ру­ки не слу­шались его или бы­ли ско­ваны.  
  
Прос­нулся он чер­тов­ски злым и пе­ревоз­бужден­ным, ведь в ре­аль­нос­ти мог рас­счи­тывать толь­ко на свои паль­цы. В при­дачу ужас­но раз­ны­лась но­га: ви­димо, за­кон­чи­лось дей­ствие уко­ла. Алекс ре­шал проб­ле­мы по ме­ре их пос­тупле­ния и сна­чала нер­вно и быс­тро до­вел се­бя до раз­рядки — в мо­мент ко­рот­кой вспыш­ки удо­воль­ствия в го­лове кап­ризно зас­ту­чало: «ма­лома­лома­ло». До­пол­зти до ап­течки, дер­жась за ме­бель, ока­залось за­дачей не из прос­тых; Алекс вы­пил обыч­ное обез­бо­лива­ющее, на­де­ясь, что оно уй­мет боль в но­ге. Об­ратный путь до кро­вати и вов­се зас­та­вил его вы­бить­ся из сил, и он еще дол­го ле­жал без сна, до­жида­ясь, по­ка по­дей­ству­ет таб­летка.  
  
На­ут­ро Алекс по­нял, что пе­ре­оце­нил свою са­мос­то­ятель­ность: каж­дый шаг да­вал­ся с тру­дом, ког­да он ста­рал­ся не нас­ту­пать на трав­ми­рован­ную но­гу, а при­нять душ и вов­се тре­бова­ло ти­тани­чес­ких уси­лий. К то­му же, он был го­лоден — ко­неч­но, мож­но бы­ло за­казать еду с дос­тавкой, но с его че­репашь­ей ско­ростью ходь­бы курь­ер мог его и не дож­дать­ся. В кон­це кон­цов Алекс ре­шил, что нуж­но поп­ро­сить у ко­го-ни­будь по­мощи.  
  
Его во­дитель все еще был в сво­ем ми­ни-от­пуске, что ока­залось так нек­ста­ти. Алекс из­редка про­сил его об ус­лу­гах, ког­да ему не­ког­да бы­ло сде­лать что-то са­мому, и ни­ког­да не ску­пил­ся на жа­лованье, так что тот бы не от­ка­зал ему.  
  
Алекс взял те­лефон и на­чал об­зва­нивать дру­зей. Об­зва­нивать, ко­неч­но, это гром­ко ска­зано: здесь у не­го бы­ло все­го двое близ­ких дру­зей, с ко­торы­ми он мог бы по­делить­ся сво­им нес­часть­ем и поп­ро­сить о по­мощи. У Алек­са бы­ло ма­ло на­деж­ды, что кто-то из них смо­жет уде­лять ему мно­го вре­мени, но на де­ле все ока­залось еще ху­же: один друг, Дэ­вид, уле­тел с семь­ей на от­дых в Май­ами, а вто­рой, Бен, и вов­се отоз­вался со­об­ще­ни­ем на ав­то­от­ветчи­ке о том, что его нет в стра­не из-за слу­жеб­ной ко­ман­ди­ров­ки.  
  
Алекс осоз­нал свое бедс­твен­ное по­ложе­ние. Он нах­му­рил­ся, пы­та­ясь об­ду­мать но­вые ва­ри­ан­ты. Он бы не зас­та­вил се­бя поз­во­нить сво­ему быв­ше­му лю­бов­ни­ку, с ко­торым они бы­ли вмес­те все уни­вер­си­тет­ские го­ды. Ед­ва вы­пус­тившись, тот за­явил, что де­лу — вре­мя, по­техе — час, и вско­ре же­нил­ся на жен­щи­не, поп­ро­сив Алек­са не вос­при­нимать это на свой счет. Прос­то у не­го бы­ли впол­не оп­ре­делен­ные пла­ны на жизнь. За­житоч­но жи­вя в боль­шом до­ме со сво­ей ни­зень­кой сим­па­тич­ной же­ной и — уже — ре­бен­ком, тот не раз за пос­ле­ду­ющие го­ды на­мекал Алек­су, что они по-преж­не­му мо­гут про­водить вре­мя вмес­те. Сто­ит ли го­ворить, что он был ос­кор­блен до глу­бины ду­ши и не хо­тел боль­ше иметь ни­чего об­ще­го с че­лове­ком, ко­торый пять лет счи­тал его раз­вле­чени­ем, а те­перь — су­вени­ром на па­мять об ушед­шей юнос­ти.  
  
Ко­неч­но, Алекс сам для се­бя сде­лал вид, что Май­лз при­шел ему на ум пос­ледним. Ед­ва ли про­сить о по­мощи его бы­ло ме­нее уни­зитель­но, чем быв­ше­го пар­ня, но у не­го поп­росту не ос­та­валось вы­бора. Нуж­но бы­ло ка­ким-то об­ра­зом съ­ез­дить в ап­те­ку, что­бы ку­пить вы­писан­ные вра­чом ле­карс­тва — дос­тавка на дом не ра­бота­ла без предъ­яв­ле­ния ре­цеп­та.  
  
«Жи­вой еще?» — в при­выч­но лю­без­ной ма­нере отоз­вался Май­лз по те­лефо­ну. «Не­дол­го ос­та­лось, — сар­кастич­но от­ве­тил Алекс, а за­тем сму­щен­но каш­ля­нул, преж­де чем ска­зать: — Ду­маю, ты сам по­нима­ешь, за­чем я зво­ню. Мне нуж­на твоя по­мощь». Май­лз из­дал за­дум­чи­вое «э­ээ» и пе­рес­про­сил: «А по­чему я?» Алекс на­супил­ся, но это был впол­не оп­равдан­ный воп­рос. «Мои друзья все в разъ­ез­дах, — по­яс­нил он. — Мне боль­ше не к ко­му об­ра­тить­ся, уж из­ви­ни. Я мно­го не про­шу, толь­ко при­вези мне по­есть и ку­пи ле­карс­тва в ап­те­ке». Алекс пос­пешно до­бавил, что­бы мо­тиви­ровать Май­лза: «Я вы­дам те­бе пре­мию». Тот лишь хмык­нул в от­вет.  
  
«До­пус­тим, я куп­лю те­бе по­есть, но ле­карс­тва у те­бя там ка­кие-то вы­ебис­тые. У ме­ня нет на них де­нег», — ска­зал Май­лз. Алекс по­терял тер­пе­ние и пе­решел к уп­ра­шива­ни­ям: «Я дам те­бе кар­точку с день­га­ми, мо­жешь взять мою ма­шину, толь­ко при­ез­жай, у ме­ня ско­ро но­га от­ни­мет­ся, или я ум­ру от го­лода». Ка­жет­ся, Май­лза это убе­дило. «Дру­гой раз­го­вор, — ска­зал он. — Тог­да жди, че­рез час с не­боль­шим пос­та­ра­юсь при­ехать». Алекс поб­ла­года­рил его, на­жал «от­бой» и со скор­бным ви­дом от­ки­нул­ся на по­душ­ку.  
  
Май­лз при­ехал спус­тя ус­ловлен­ное вре­мя и при­вез ему па­кет то­го, от че­го лю­бой ди­ето­лог ли­шил­ся бы чувств: две ко­роб­ки ки­тай­ской еды, два бур­ри­то и пиц­цу. «Со­ветую съ­есть лап­шу пер­вой, — ска­зал Май­лз, вык­ла­дывая ко­роб­ки на стол. — Ос­таль­ное мож­но бу­дет ра­зог­реть». Алекс, ко­торо­го вы­мотал по­ход до две­ри и на кух­ню, сел на стул и ска­зал: «Спа­сибо ог­ромное, я сей­час съ­ем что угод­но».  
  
Он сно­ва гос­тепри­им­но пред­ло­жил Май­лзу взять в хо­лодиль­ни­ке пи­во, и они по­обе­дали вмес­те. Алекс по­думал, что не слу­чай­но бур­ри­то и про­чая улич­ная еда бы­ли та­кими вкус­ны­ми и за­ман­чи­выми, и од­новре­мен­но ужас­но вред­ны­ми и зап­ретны­ми для фи­гуры. В этом прос­ле­жива­лась не­кая ме­тафо­ра на то, ка­ким был для не­го Май­лз.  
  
Алекс ра­зом­лел от та­кой удар­ной до­зы хо­лес­те­рина и стыд­ли­во прик­рыл ру­ками жи­вот, ко­торый те­перь вы­пирал от ко­личес­тва съ­еден­но­го. Май­лз зал­пом до­пил ос­тавше­еся пи­во, утер рот ру­кавом и на­пом­нил: «Да­вай ла­ве и клю­чи от ма­шины. По­еду в ап­те­ку». Ко­неч­но, Май­лзу не тер­пе­лось сно­ва усесть­ся за руль ав­то­моби­ля биз­нес-клас­са. Алекс ос­та­вал­ся са­мую ма­лость по­доз­ри­тель­ным, по­это­му дал ему нес­коль­ко ку­пюр на­лич­ны­ми, а не кар­точку. Май­лз был че­лове­ком не­высо­ких мо­раль­ных прин­ци­пов, по­это­му Алекс не ис­клю­чал воз­можнос­ти, что не дос­чи­та­ет­ся на кар­точке оп­ре­делен­ной сум­мы. От­дав Май­лзу клю­чи, он до­бавил: «Мо­жешь зап­ра­вить­ся, ес­ли бу­дет нуж­но».  
  
Тот уже соб­рался ухо­дить, но Алекс, к счастью, вспом­нил про ре­цепт. «По­моги мне дой­ти об­ратно в спаль­ню, — ве­лел он. — У ме­ня там ре­цепт на ле­карс­тва». Май­лз за­кинул его ру­ку се­бе на пле­чо, как буд­то Алекс был ра­неным сол­да­том, и от­та­щил в спаль­ню, где уса­дил на кро­вать. «Это вмес­то тре­ниров­ки се­год­ня», — за­метил он, и Алекс вру­чил ему бу­маж­ку, под­пи­сан­ную вра­чом. «И возь­ми клю­чи от до­ма, — ска­зал он вдо­гон­ку Май­лзу. — А то мне нель­зя хо­дить, а я толь­ко и де­лаю, что пол­заю до две­ри и об­ратно». Он ус­лы­шал, как Май­лз вы­ехал с пар­ковки, и вздох­нул обес­по­ко­ен­но. Алекс на­де­ял­ся, что тот не нат­во­рит дел с его ма­шиной, день­га­ми и клю­чами. Он не стал на­мекать Май­лзу, что­бы тот да­же не ду­мал ни о чем та­ком, по­тому что тот мог ос­корбить­ся и от­ка­зать­ся по­могать ему.  
  
Алекс да­же смог зад­ре­мать, смо­рен­ный сы­тостью, и в ре­зуль­та­те креп­ко зас­нул. Из-за но­ги он те­перь не мог спать на жи­воте, как ему нра­вилось боль­ше все­го, по­это­му улег­ся на­бок, под­жав бо­сые но­ги.  
  
Ког­да он прос­нулся, взгляд на ча­сы по­мог ему оп­ре­делить, что он прос­пал це­лых три ча­са. К то­му же, он ока­зал­ся ук­ры­тым оде­ялом — Алекс сму­тил­ся и прис­лу­шал­ся: дол­жно быть, Май­лз уже дав­но вер­нулся и те­перь смот­рел те­леви­зор в гос­ти­ной. «Май­лз, — поз­вал он. — Ты ку­пил, что на­до бы­ло?» Тот не­тороп­ли­во при­шел к не­му в спаль­ню. «Прос­нулся, на­конец», — кон­ста­тиро­вал он и бро­сил на кро­вать пе­ред Алек­сом па­кет из ап­те­ки. Внут­ри ока­залось нес­коль­ко пу­зырь­ков бо­ле­уто­ля­юще­го, бо­лее силь­но­го, чем обыч­ное, сог­ре­ва­ющая мазь от рас­тя­жений и элас­тичный бинт.  
  
«Спа­сибо, ты ме­ня спас», — ис­крен­не поб­ла­года­рил Алекс, за­каты­вая шта­нину сво­их мяг­ких до­маш­них шта­нов, что­бы на­мазать­ся мазью. «Ну, и где моя пре­мия?» — за­явил Май­лз, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди. Алекс от­крыл ба­ноч­ку с мазью, за­чер­пнул нем­но­го и стал ос­то­рож­но вти­рать в ло­дыж­ку. «Я раз­ве не ска­зал те­бе? — в прит­ворном удив­ле­нии от­ве­тил он. — Пре­мию по­лучишь пи­вом». Май­лз хмык­нул и по­жал пле­чами: «Ну, то­же неп­ло­хо».  
  
Алекс раз­мо­тал элас­тичный бинт и при­нял­ся об­ма­тывать им но­гу. Май­лз пос­мотрел на не­го, скло­нив го­лову, а по­том за­явил: «Ты неп­ра­виль­но за­бин­то­выва­ешь. Дай сю­да». Алекс под­жал гу­бы, но вру­чил ему бинт. А за­тем сдер­жал пре­рывис­тый вздох, ког­да Май­лз ос­то­рож­но взял его но­гу, ук­ла­дывая для удобс­тва се­бе на бед­ро, и на­чал об­ма­тывать ло­дыж­ку, при­дер­жи­вая край бин­та. «У ме­ня бы­вали рас­тя­жения, — по­яс­нил он за сво­им за­няти­ем. — Неп­ри­ят­ная шту­ка, но ты пе­режи­вешь. Уже че­рез не­делю за­будешь об этом».  
  
Алекс его не слу­шал, по­тому что в его раз­врат­ном во­об­ра­жении Май­лз уже лас­кал его но­гу под ви­дом на­мазы­вания ле­чеб­ной мазью: гла­дил, по­щипы­вал, иг­ри­во ще­котал ступ­ню, ог­ла­живал пят­ку и мас­си­ровал каж­дый па­лец, сколь­зкий от ма­зи. Алек­су точ­но не­чего бы­ло сты­дить­ся сво­их ног, по­тому что он сле­дил за со­бой и ре­гуляр­но за­ез­жал сде­лать пе­дикюр. Он поз­во­лил се­бе прик­рыть гла­за и за­быть о ма­зи, от ко­торой нем­но­го пек­ло ко­жу; вмес­то это­го он пред­ста­вил, как Май­лз це­лу­ет щи­колот­ку и ступ­ню, ца­рапая ще­тиной, а за­тем и вов­се сво­дит его с ума мяг­ким по­сасы­вани­ем паль­цев. Алек­су за­хоте­лось сжать бед­ра, но од­на его но­га все еще бы­ла не сво­бод­на. Сам же Май­лз выр­вал его из сла­дос­тных мыс­лей, за­явив, что те­перь по­вяз­ка на­ложе­на пра­виль­но, и но­га Алек­са не по­сине­ет и не от­ни­мет­ся.  
  
«Спа­сибо», — с лег­кой улыб­кой ска­зал Алекс, по на­итию сколь­знув ступ­ней по бед­ру Май­лза, ког­да уби­рал но­гу. Дей­стви­тель­но, спа­сибо: он уже знал, с ка­кой фан­та­зи­ей бу­дет лас­кать се­бя се­год­ня ве­чером. Да­ром, что ре­аль­ный Май­лз не сни­зошел бы до та­ких неж­ностей. Нет уж, Алекс по­нимал, что его стиль — это брать гру­бо и без за­тяж­ных пре­людий. За­тылок его пок­рылся му­раш­ка­ми, и он поп­ро­сил Май­лза, ко­торый вни­матель­но его раз­гля­дывал: «При­неси во­ды, по­жалуй­ста, я запью таб­летку».  
  
Как бы ни бы­ло тя­жело Алек­су дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках во вре­мя ежед­невных ви­зитов Май­лза к не­му до­мой, он неп­ло­хо дер­жался. Тот был на удив­ле­ние пок­ла­дис­тым и сог­ла­шал­ся съ­ез­дить то за про­дук­та­ми, то в хим­чис­тку за его кос­тю­мами, то за ка­кими-то до­кумен­та­ми на са­мого Май­лза и его «ра­бочее мес­то» в бок­сер­ской ли­ге. В один день он не вы­дер­жал и поп­ро­сил у Алек­са раз­ре­шения ис­ку­пать­ся в бас­сей­не. Он раз­ре­шил, счи­тая, что Май­лзу нель­зя от­ка­зывать, по­ка он так за­висит от его по­мощи, и тот плес­кался в го­лубой от хлор­ки во­де до­воль­но дол­го, что при­вело его в прек­расное нас­тро­ение.  
  
«У те­бя не слиш­ком-то ве­село, — за­явил Май­лз на дру­гой день. — По­это­му я при­нес нам ки­но пос­мотреть». Алекс не мог его уп­рекнуть: он поч­ти все вре­мя ле­жал в спаль­не, и они ма­ло об­ща­лись, а Май­лз са­дил­ся пе­редох­нуть на ди­ван в гос­ти­ной и смот­рел те­леви­зор. От не­го он, к сло­ву, то­же был в вос­торге — у Алек­са был плаз­менный те­леви­зор с ог­ромной ди­аго­налью, а пос­ле то­го, как Май­лз об­на­ружил иг­ро­вую прис­тавку, его и вов­се бы­ло не выг­нать. Не то что­бы Алекс нас­та­ивал, ко­неч­но.  
  
В их от­но­шени­ях вро­де бы нас­ту­пило за­тишье: Май­лз поч­ти не гру­бил и ре­же его под­ка­лывал. Алекс при­шел к вы­воду, что то­му бы­ло до­воль­но оди­ноко, по­это­му ему да­же нра­вилось ду­мать, что он ко­му-то ну­жен. И Алек­са все ча­ще ста­ли по­сещать мыс­ли, что зря он так ра­но от­ка­зал­ся от всех на­дежд сбли­зить­ся с Май­лзом в том смыс­ле, в ко­тором хо­телось ему. Вдруг тот и вов­се прев­ра­тит­ся из ди­кого зве­ря в лас­ко­вого до­маш­не­го ко­тика.  
  
«Так что за филь­мы? — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Алекс. — По­годи, сей­час пе­репол­зу на ди­ван». Май­лз сно­ва под­держал его, что­бы ус­ко­рить про­цесс, и Алек­су ста­ло теп­ло на ду­ше от про­яв­ле­ния за­боты. Ко­неч­но, ему бы­ло уже го­раз­до лег­че хо­дить, ведь но­га все-та­ки быс­тро вос­ста­нав­ли­валась, но он не по­давал ви­ду, по­тому что ему нра­вилось ощу­щать си­лу Май­лза и при­жимать­ся к его бо­ку.  
  
Дис­ки с филь­ма­ми, ко­торые при­тащил Май­лз, не блис­та­ли раз­но­об­ра­зи­ем жан­ров: здесь бы­ли все час­ти «Рок­ки», «Не­удер­жи­мых» и «Лев­ша». Алекс ус­мехнул­ся, и ве­лел Май­лзу вклю­чать то, что ему боль­ше все­го нра­вит­ся. Они на­чали смот­реть од­ну из час­тей «Не­удер­жи­мых», что ока­залась впол­не зах­ва­тыва­ющей. Алекс по­тянул­ся, по­тому что от дол­го­го ле­жания за­тека­ло все те­ло, и пох­рустел поз­вонка­ми. Ему дос­тавля­ло не­опи­су­емое ще­кочу­щее удо­воль­ствие то, что он не раз за­мечал на се­бе изу­ча­ющий взгляд Май­лза. Ко­неч­но, Алекс выг­ля­дел не на пять бал­лов в зас­ти­ран­ной до­маш­ней фут­болке и пи­жам­ных шта­нах, еще и лох­ма­тым. Впро­чем, он без лиш­ней скром­ности мог ду­мать, что в нем еще ос­та­ет­ся дос­та­точ­но соб­лазни­тель­но­го. Ес­ли бы Май­лз был со­об­ра­зитель­ней (пря­мо ска­зать: не в от­ри­цании), он бы уже пред­ло­жил Алек­су мас­саж, что­бы раз­мять его но­ющие от пос­то­ян­но­го ле­жания мыш­цы. Алекс су­нул се­бе хо­лод­ную бу­тыл­ку пи­ва меж­ду бе­дер, что­бы мыс­ли о мас­са­же кое-че­го но­юще­го не пос­та­вили его в не­удоб­ное по­ложе­ние.  
  
Че­рез пол­филь­ма Май­лз вне­зап­но вспом­нил о су­пер­важном рес­тлерском по­един­ке по те­леви­зору и чуть не об­лился пи­вом. Алекс ска­зал, что не про­тив, что­бы он пе­рек­лю­чил, по­тому что фильм и рес­тлинг про­из­во­дили на не­го при­мер­но оди­нако­вое впе­чат­ле­ние. Май­лз впе­рил­ся взгля­дом в те­леви­зор и от­вле­кал­ся толь­ко во вре­мя рек­ла­мы. «О, я те­бе тут чип­са­ми нак­ро­шил», — ви­нова­то ска­зал он. Алекс вздох­нул и снис­хо­дитель­но от­ве­тил: «Зав­тра как раз убор­щи­ца при­дет, пе­режи­ву».  
  
От таб­ле­ток его пос­то­ян­но кло­нило в сон, а Май­лз, ув­ле­чен­ный зре­лищем на эк­ра­не, да­же не об­ра­щал вни­мания, что Алекс прис­ло­нял­ся к его пле­чу, ища теп­ла. К то­му мо­мен­ту, как шоу за­кон­чи­лось, он на­чал ро­нять го­лову, а Май­лз раз­бу­дил его воз­гла­сом, что он сов­сем за­сидел­ся. «При­дет­ся выз­вать так­си», — за­метил он, бе­ря те­лефон. Алекс сон­но за­вор­чал: «Ночью на так­си? Да ты рис­ко­вый. Ос­та­вай­ся уже, зав­тра ут­ром те­бе все рав­но при­ез­жать». Май­лз удив­ленно на не­го ус­та­вил­ся. «Ду­ма­ешь, кто-то рис­кнет ме­ня ог­ра­бить или от­везти не ту­да? — хо­хот­нул он. — Пос­мотри на ме­ня вни­матель­но». Алекс пос­мотрел. Тот был по-преж­не­му му­читель­но го­ряч в сво­ей чер­ной май­ке и чер­ных же джин­сах.  
  
«Как хо­чешь, — по­жал пле­чами он. — Мое де­ло — пред­ло­жить». Май­лз за­дум­чи­во по­чесал ще­тину фир­менным жес­том. «И где мне спать? С то­бой?» — спро­сил он, и Алек­су уда­лось сох­ра­нить ли­цо, ког­да он от­ве­тил: «Вов­се не обя­затель­но. Гос­те­вая спаль­ня вон там». Май­лз, ус­лы­шав это, за­мет­но рас­сла­бил­ся и ска­зал: «И прав­да, че­го я ло­ма­юсь. Так влом сей­час че­рез весь го­род та­щить­ся, ес­ли чес­тно».  
  
Они все-та­ки дос­мотре­ли фильм, толь­ко Алекс угос­тил Май­лза кое-чем пок­репче из сво­его ба­ра. И это, ко­неч­но, бы­ло бе­зот­казным ме­тодом: тот раз­мягчил­ся, как воск, и Алекс млел от то­го, как Май­лз обер­нул ру­ку вок­руг его плеч и ко­вырял дыр­ку на во­рот­ни­ке его фут­болки. Он сам про­тянул ру­ку, по­ража­ясь сво­ей сме­лос­ти, по­тому что ему ужас­но хо­телось при­кос­нуть­ся к ко­рот­ко стри­женым во­лосам Май­лза. Чувс­тво, по­хожее на его сон, по­сети­ло его в ре­аль­нос­ти: ему ка­залось, что от од­но­го не­ос­то­рож­но­го дви­жения тот от­ку­сит ему ру­ку по ло­коть, хо­тя это и бы­ло пол­ной не­лепи­цей.  
  
Алекс кос­нулся го­ловы все­ми пятью паль­ца­ми, и Май­лз лишь слег­ка по­вел го­ловой, ле­ниво пос­мотрев на не­го. Он нер­вно об­лизнул гу­бу и стал мяг­ко по­чесы­вать его го­лову и мас­си­ровать кру­говы­ми дви­жени­ями. Это бы­ло вос­хи­титель­но: во­лосы бы­ли ни­чуть не ко­лючие, а впол­не да­же мяг­кие. Ког­да Май­лз из­дал ка­кой-то не­чело­вечес­кий звук, как буд­то взрык­нул от удо­воль­ствия, го­рячая вол­на ус­тре­милась в пах Алек­су. «Да, вот так хо­рошо», — прик­рыв гла­за, ска­зал Май­лз, и Алекс про­дол­жил свою лас­ку с уд­во­ен­ным во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем. Он чувс­тво­вал что-то вро­де эй­фо­рии от то­го, что ему уда­лось об­на­ружить сла­бое мес­то в бро­не Май­лза. «Не хо­чешь опять сде­лать мне при­ят­но?» — на­халь­но поп­ро­сил он, до­воль­но жму­рясь и под­став­ля­ясь под паль­цы Алек­са. Он тут же пе­рес­тал че­сать ему за­тылок.  
  
«Нет, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Алекс. — Хо­роше­го по­нем­ножку». Он кри­вил ду­шой, как ни­ког­да в жиз­ни: у не­го уже слю­на на­чала скап­ли­вать­ся от мыс­лей о том, что­бы сно­ва ус­тро­ить­ся меж­ду ко­леней Май­лза и зас­та­вить его сто­нать. Од­на­ко, он боль­ше не мог поз­во­лить се­бе так уни­жать­ся.  
  
«Пи­дора от­вет, — зев­нув, ска­зал Май­лз. — Тог­да я спать. За­мотал­ся се­год­ня». Алекс хмык­нул и про­пус­тил его в душ пер­вым, по­тому что у Май­лза это за­няло бы ку­да мень­ше вре­мени, чем у не­го. Дож­давшись сво­ей оче­реди, Алекс не­ук­лю­же влез в ду­шевую ка­бин­ку и сел, по­тому что не мог дол­го сто­ять. В про­цес­се мытья, не удер­жавшись, он ввел в се­бя паль­цы по мыль­ной пе­не и толь­ко силь­ней раз­драз­нил се­бя, мед­ленно дви­гая ими. Мо­жет, де­ло бы­ло в ал­ко­голе, но Алекс ре­шил ни в чем се­бе не от­ка­зывать и как сле­ду­ет под­го­товил се­бя, что­бы про­дол­жить в спаль­не.  
  
Не без тру­да выб­равшись из ка­бин­ки, он об­терся по­лотен­цем, на­дел фут­болку и шта­ны об­ратно и ос­то­рож­но при­от­крыл дверь, что­бы про­верить, что Май­лза не бы­ло на го­ризон­те. На­вер­ное, он уже пох­ра­пывал в дру­гой спаль­не. Алекс дос­тал свою мно­гос­тра­даль­ную иг­рушку и прос­ко­чил с ней в свою спаль­ню, буд­то во­риш­ка в су­пер­марке­те. Ну, прос­ко­чил — это гром­ко ска­зано, ско­рее про­ковы­лял, как пин­гвин.  
  
Он и так уже был раз­го­рячен, по­это­му ему не нуж­ны бы­ли пред­ва­ритель­ные лас­ки — ос­та­валось лишь сма­зать се­бя и иг­рушку и ос­то­рож­но ввес­ти ее в се­бя. Алекс ух­ва­тил­ся сво­бод­ной ру­кой за спин­ку кро­вати и нем­но­го выг­нулся, нас­лажда­ясь ощу­щени­ем. И уго­раз­ди­ло же его за­хотеть та­кого эго­ис­та, как Май­лз — ко­неч­но, ему хо­телось сно­ва за­полу­чить рот Алек­са. Од­на­ко та­кую «пре­мию» еще сле­дова­ло зас­лу­жить.  
  
Алекс раз­вел бед­ра по­шире и зад­ви­гал ру­кой ак­тивней, вго­няя в се­бя иг­рушку под не­об­хо­димым уг­лом. Обыч­но он не бы­вал осо­бен­но гром­ким, раз­ве что со­пел и нег­ромко пос­та­нывал, а по­том вдруг по­думал, что мо­жет зас­та­вить Май­лза за стен­кой по­воро­чать­ся, и чуть не за­хихи­кал бе­зум­ным сме­хом. В кон­це кон­цов, ког­да-то это по­мог­ло ему раз­вести на секс со­седа по квар­ти­ре в уни­вер­си­тете.  
  
Алек­су бы­ло не слиш­ком удоб­но, по­тому что он не мог упе­реть­ся обе­ими но­гами в мат­рас, так что он ак­тивно ело­зил бед­ра­ми, на­сажи­ва­ясь на ис­кусс­твен­ный ствол, и поз­во­лил се­бе раз­врат­но сто­нать вся­кий раз, ког­да иг­рушка на­дав­ли­вала на прос­та­ту. «Май­лз», — вос­клик­нул Алекс, чувс­твуя, что у не­го все те­ло пок­ры­ва­ет­ся му­раш­ка­ми от собс­твен­ной дер­зости. Для пу­щего эф­фекта он еще до­воль­но гром­ко по­охал, чувс­твуя, как пе­ресы­ха­ет во рту. Его ужас­но пу­гала и за­води­ла мысль, что Май­лз мо­жет не вы­дер­жать это­го из­де­ватель­ства и прий­ти тре­бовать, что­бы Алекс зат­кнул­ся, и зас­тать его в та­ком ви­де. Алекс бы не пос­теснял­ся ска­зать ему, что у не­го боль­ше нет сил тер­петь. Лишь бы тот за­менил со­бой иг­рушку — боль­ше ему ни­чего не на­до.  
  
От та­ких рва­ных мыс­лей сто­ны Алек­са сде­лались бо­лее жа­лоб­ны­ми, и ему пе­рехо­телось рас­тя­гивать удо­воль­ствие. Он быс­тро раз­ма­зал по чле­ну ес­тес­твен­ную смаз­ку и в счи­тан­ные па­ру ми­нут до­вел се­бя до ор­газма, выг­нувшись и все-та­ки упе­рев­шись разъ­ехав­ши­мися но­гами. Боль в ло­дыж­ке тут же вер­ну­лась. «Хо­рошо», — шеп­нул сам се­бе Алекс, ос­то­рож­но дви­нув на­пос­ле­док иг­рушкой, а за­тем вы­нул и хо­тел заш­вырнуть ку­да-ни­будь от вне­зап­но по­явив­шей­ся злос­ти, но вмес­то это­го ак­ку­рат­но про­тер влаж­ны­ми сал­фетка­ми, а за­од­но и свой жи­вот. Ему сле­дова­ло ак­ку­рат­ней об­ра­щать­ся с ве­щами, ко­торы­ми он поль­зо­вал­ся так час­то.  
  
Алекс уд­ру­чен­но от­ки­нул­ся на по­душ­ки. Ко­неч­но, он ис­пы­тывал удов­летво­рение, но уже знал, что это не­надол­го. Май­лз не при­шел ру­гать­ся, да­же не пос­ту­чал сер­ди­то в сте­ну — во­об­ще ни­как не от­ре­аги­ровал. Мо­жет, он спал слиш­ком креп­ко, что­бы ус­лы­шать, как Алекс тут ста­рал­ся. Он горь­ко вздох­нул и ре­шил, на­конец, спать: бы­ла уже глу­бокая ночь.  
  
Сны у не­го бы­ли ка­кие-то бур­ные и яр­кие, но уже, спа­сибо, не эро­тичес­кие. А прос­нулся он от за­паха с кух­ни, и его жи­вот го­лод­но за­ур­чал, по­нукая Алек­са вста­вать пос­ко­рее. Ко­неч­но, прош­ло еще не­мало вре­мени, преж­де чем он схо­дил в ту­алет и про­полос­кал рот, а в кух­не с изум­ле­ни­ем об­на­ружил Май­лза, ко­торый уже встал, одел­ся и жа­рил я­ич­ни­цу на зав­трак. «Ну ты и дрых­нешь, Алекс, — ска­зал тот, ког­да за­метил по­мято­го ото сна Алек­са. — Или мне луч­ше звать те­бя Хе­ликс?» Он по­пер­хнул­ся во­дой, ко­торую пил, но сдер­жал ка­шель и с дос­то­инс­твом сде­лал вид, что не слы­шал пос­леднюю реп­ли­ку. За­то Май­лз, оче­вид­но, все слы­шал ночью, но пред­по­чел те­перь глу­мить­ся над ним, зас­ра­нец.  
  
«Спа­сибо за зав­трак», — веж­ли­во поб­ла­года­рил Алекс, ко­торый упор­но вел се­бя, как ни в чем не бы­вало. Он дей­стви­тель­но не ожи­дал, что Май­лз уме­ет го­товить. «Ну что, ка­кие бу­дут на се­год­ня ука­зания?» — на удив­ле­ние доб­ро­душ­но спро­сил тот, заг­ру­жая по­суду в по­судо­мо­еч­ную ма­шин­ку. На­до же, уже ра­зоб­рался во всем на кух­не. «У те­бя се­год­ня тре­ниров­ка, — на­пом­нил Алекс и бур­кнул: — По­ез­жай и про­веди вре­мя с без­душной гру­шей». Май­лз ух­мыль­нул­ся и фа­миль­яр­но пох­ло­пал его по пле­чу, преж­де чем уй­ти. Алекс ло­мал го­лову над тем, по­чему тот был в та­ком прек­расном рас­по­ложе­нии ду­ха.


	6. Chapter 6

«Я те­бя умо­ляю, толь­ко не за­бывай про пра­вила», — ис­то­во поп­ро­сил Май­лза Алекс, не да­вая его тре­неру к не­му по­доб­рать­ся. Май­лз по­дер­нул пле­чами в наб­ро­шен­ном на них ха­лате и важ­но от­ве­тил: «У ме­ня толь­ко од­но пра­вило: по­бедить». Алекс вздох­нул и по­кивал: «Да-да, пор­хай как ба­боч­ка, жаль как пче­ла, и все та­кое». Май­лзу бы­ло по­ра ухо­дить, ведь до вы­хода на ринг ос­та­вались счи­тан­ные ми­нуты. Алекс от­крыл бы­ло рот, соб­равшись ска­зать еще кое-что, но тот уже обод­ри­тель­но кив­нул ему и стре­митель­но уда­лил­ся вмес­те с тре­нером.  
  
Алекс со­бирал­ся поп­ро­сить его не по­кале­чить­ся в пер­вом же серь­ез­ном по­един­ке и те­перь на­де­ял­ся, что Май­лз сам по­нима­ет, что де­ла­ет.  
В этот раз он не стал рас­си­живать­ся в вип-ло­же и за­нял мес­то сов­сем ря­дом с рин­гом. Ему приш­лось сесть, так как его но­га лишь не­дав­но приш­ла в нор­му, но он по-преж­не­му хо­дил, опи­ра­ясь на боль­шой зонт-трость, что выг­ля­дело нес­коль­ко стран­но в сол­нечном Лос-Ан­дже­лесе.  
  
Алекс по­лучал до­лю от бук­ме­керов, так что при са­мом луч­шем рас­кла­де они с Май­лзом се­год­ня по­лучат круг­лень­кую сум­му. Он дей­стви­тель­но ве­рил в по­беду Май­лза: те­перь тот имел про­тив­ни­ка в сво­ей ве­совой ка­тего­рии и сво­его уров­ня опы­та, так что их шан­сы бы­ли рав­ны. И это был уже нас­то­ящий бокс, а не тот цирк, в ко­тором он на­шел Май­лза, так что при всей трав­мо­опас­ности бок­са он хо­тя бы мог рас­счи­тывать на соб­лю­дение пра­вил. Ког­да ря­дом с Алек­сом усел­ся О­уэн, ко­торый стал те­перь тре­нером Май­лза, он по­нял, что бой вот-вот нач­нется.  
  
Май­лз и его со­пер­ник еще не бы­ли звез­да­ми это­го спор­та, по­это­му их вы­ход обо­шел­ся без яр­ко­го шоу, ко­торое мож­но бы­ло уви­деть по те­леви­зору. Алекс нер­вно стис­ки­вал ру­ко­ят­ку сво­его зон­та, не от­ры­вая взгляд от Май­лза. Тот об­вел гла­зами тол­пу зри­телей, со­щурил­ся на со­фиты, а за­тем встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с Алек­сом. Май­лз под­мигнул ему и улыб­нулся угол­ком рта. Алекс по­чувс­тво­вал зна­комый тре­пет, а ког­да судья объ­явил пер­вый ра­унд, его сер­дце за­коло­тилось так силь­но, буд­то это был пер­вый раз, ког­да его по­допеч­ный дол­жен был за­во­евать по­беду.  
  
Май­лз ре­шил сра­зу пой­ти в ата­ку; Алекс уже знал, что его стиль ве­дения боя был аг­рессив­ным и нап­равлен­ным на то, что­бы по­давить про­тив­ни­ка це­лой се­ри­ей уда­ров. Он ред­ко наб­лю­дал за ним во вре­мя тре­ниро­вок, но на­де­ял­ся, что Май­лзу хва­та­ет на это вы­нос­ли­вос­ти. Та­кая так­ти­ка ос­тавля­ла ему ма­ло воз­можнос­тей для за­щиты: в пер­вом ра­ун­де он, ка­залось, да­же не об­ра­щал вни­мания на от­ветные уда­ры.  
  
Ког­да Май­лз усел­ся в сво­ем уг­лу рин­га, что­бы пе­редох­нуть и вы­пить во­ды, Алекс тут же под­ско­чил к не­му, хо­тя то­му по­лага­лось об­щать­ся толь­ко с тре­нером во вре­мя пе­реры­вов. Он мол­ча ус­та­вил­ся на хму­рого Май­лза с блуж­да­ющим взгля­дом, нер­вно топ­чась на мес­те, а за­тем тот вдруг по­вер­нулся к не­му ли­цом и ух­мыль­нул­ся нем­но­го бе­зум­но: «Этот чел буд­то по учеб­ни­ку де­рет­ся. Я уло­жу его до пя­того ра­ун­да». Алекс на­шел в се­бе си­лы толь­ко кив­нуть. Он ви­дел, что Май­лзу дос­тавля­ло ис­крен­нее удо­воль­ствие его за­нятие: он су­нул кап­пу об­ратно в рот и при­гото­вил­ся к но­вой ата­ке.  
  
Алекс про­дол­жил наб­лю­дать и вско­ре по­нял, что имел в ви­ду Май­лз: его со­пер­ник яв­но был за­цик­лен на так­ти­ке, как буд­то урав­не­ние ре­шал, а не драл­ся, и за­мет­но бы­ло, что он чувс­тво­вал се­бя все ме­нее уве­рен­но пе­ред не­ожи­дан­ны­ми вы­пада­ми Май­лза. Алекс мыс­ленно умо­лял его по­луч­ше за­щищать­ся, по­тому что во вто­ром ра­ун­де у то­го уже на­чала кро­вить гу­ба, а в треть­ем он с та­кой си­лой по­лучил удар в ухо, что нес­коль­ко се­кунд тряс го­ловой, как со­бака.  
  
«Еще не ус­тал?» — спро­сил у не­го О­уэн в пе­реры­ве, и Май­лз до­воль­но рез­ко от­ве­тил: «Нет, не ус­тал». А за­тем без­застен­чи­во ткнул паль­цем в со­пер­ни­ка в дру­гом уг­лу и за­явил: «А вот он ус­тал».  
  
Ка­жет­ся, так и бы­ло: Май­лз разъ­ярил­ся от оче­ред­но­го про­пущен­но­го уда­ра в ли­цо и так уда­рил со­пер­ни­ка в от­вет, что тот по­валил­ся на пол. Алекс при­шел в вос­торг и счи­тал вмес­те с судь­ей, но за­тем цве­тис­то вы­ругал­ся, ког­да тот су­мел под­нять­ся рань­ше де­сяти се­кунд. Ка­жет­ся, пос­ле это­го он по­нял, что сто­ило пе­рехо­дить к бо­лее ак­тивным дей­стви­ям: оче­вид­но, Май­лз за­меш­кался на ка­кую-то се­кун­ду, и поч­ти сра­зу то­же ока­зал­ся на по­лу. Алекс да­же вско­чил на но­ги, за­быв про ло­дыж­ку. «О нет-нет-нет, вста­вай, вста­вай же», — зап­ри­читал он, всерь­ез ис­пу­гав­шись, но Май­лз под­нялся еще быс­трее.  
  
Алекс бы всерь­ез ис­пу­гал­ся его, ес­ли бы ока­зал­ся на мес­те со­пер­ни­ка. Ярость, ка­залось, толь­ко до­бав­ля­ла Май­лзу вы­нос­ли­вос­ти, и сна­чала он без­жа­лос­тно об­ру­шил на со­пер­ни­ка се­рию уда­ров, за­жав его у ка­натов, а за­тем об­ма­нул, от­сту­пив на­зад и да­вая фо­ру для ата­ки. Май­лз увер­нулся и встре­тил его та­ким сок­ру­шитель­ным уда­ром, что тот сно­ва ока­зал­ся на по­лу. Два нок­да­уна под­ряд бы­ло не­лег­ко вы­дер­жать, и бок­сер бес­по­мощ­но си­дел, опер­шись на ка­наты, а де­сять се­кунд от­сче­та по­каза­лись Алек­су веч­ностью.  
  
Ког­да судья вски­нул ру­ку Май­лза вверх, объ­яв­ляя его по­беду, Алекс утер лоб ру­кавом и про­вел ру­кой по во­лосам, рас­тре­пывая уло­жен­ную при­чес­ку. Его на­чала ко­лотить мел­кая дрожь, как буд­то это он по­бедил толь­ко что, а обер­нувшись на бук­ме­керов, ко­торые рас­те­рян­но пе­рего­вари­вались меж­ду со­бой, он ощу­тил нас­то­ящий три­умф. О­уэн был на седь­мом не­бе от счастья и со­об­щал, что это его спорт­смен, каж­до­му, ко­го мог пой­мать. Май­лз пе­рег­нулся к Алек­су че­рез ка­наты, все еще тя­жело ды­ша и кри­вя рот с пов­режден­ной гу­бой. «Я же обе­щал до пя­того», — ска­зал он и мах­нул ему ру­кой сво­им фир­менным жес­том. Алекс осел об­ратно на свой стул, хо­тя зри­тели уже на­чали рас­хо­дить­ся.  
  
Он про­водил взгля­дом Май­лза, ко­торый от­пра­вил­ся в свою раз­де­вал­ку с ду­шевой, а нем­но­го при­дя в се­бя, пой­мал за ло­коть ка­кого-то жур­на­лис­та мес­тной спор­тивной га­зеты. «Это вы ме­нед­жер Кей­на?» — наб­ро­сил­ся на не­го тот, об­ра­дован­ный тем, что ему не при­дет­ся ло­мить­ся в гри­мер­ку к вы­мотан­но­му бок­се­ру. «Мож­но и так ска­зать, — кив­нул Алекс. — На­пиши хо­рошо, что­бы все ло­ману­лись де­лать став­ки, ты ме­ня по­нима­ешь?» Жур­на­лист за­кивал, дос­тал блок­нот и жад­но пос­мотрел на Алек­са, го­товый за­писы­вать. Алекс сно­ва про­вел ру­кой по во­лосам, при­заду­мав­шись, а за­тем про­дик­то­вал: «Три те­зиса: па­рень из ра­боче­го клас­са, на­чинал с бой­цов­ско­го клу­ба, ни­чего не бо­ит­ся ни на рин­ге, ни в жиз­ни. Кар­ти­на яс­на?» У жур­на­лис­та за­горе­лись гла­за, и он сно­ва по­кивал, пос­ле че­го заб­рал ви­зит­ку Алек­са, ко­торую тот ему су­нул, и убе­жал со­чинять ис­то­рию, ко­торая ни­кого не ос­та­вит рав­но­душ­ным. Алекс до­воль­но по­тер ру­ки, рас­счи­тывая, что все ра­ботя­ги, чи­та­ющие эту га­зету, влю­бят­ся в Май­лза с пер­вых стро­чек.  
  
А те­перь ему сле­дова­ло по­гово­рить с са­мим по­беди­телем. Алекс зас­ту­чал зон­том-тростью и каб­лу­ками сво­их сколь­зких бо­тинок по нап­равле­нию к раз­де­вал­ке.  
  
Он по­забо­тил­ся о том, что­бы с по­мощью О­уэна ус­тро­ить Май­лза в на­илуч­ших ус­ло­ви­ях: от­дель­ная раз­де­вал­ка с ду­шем. Ког­да Алекс при­шел ту­да, во­да за стен­кой еще шу­мела, и он при­сел на лав­ку, за­кинув но­гу на но­гу и ожи­дая Май­лза. Тот мыл­ся до­воль­но дол­го, или, как ду­малось Алек­су, прос­то при­ходил в се­бя, си­дя или стоя под го­рячей во­дой. Он не со­бирал­ся то­ропить его и дал дос­та­точ­но вре­мени, что­бы по­быть од­но­му. Из-за за­город­ки ду­шевой в раз­де­вал­ку на­пол­зал пар, и Алек­су ста­нови­лось жар­ко.  
  
Ког­да Май­лз вы­шел из ду­ша, он из­дал удив­ленное «о», за­метив си­дяще­го на лав­ке Алек­са, и обер­нул по­лотен­це вок­руг бе­дер. Алекс с со­жале­ни­ем сколь­знул взгля­дом по его тор­су, но и там бы­ло на что пос­мотреть. Он встал с лав­ки и нег­ромко ска­зал: «Поз­драв­ляю с по­бедой». Май­лз еще не об­терся по­лотен­цем, и на всем его те­ле блес­те­ли кап­ли. Алек­су хо­телось соб­рать каж­дую из них, да­ром что его жаж­да бы­ла от­нюдь не свя­зана с во­дой.  
  
«Я был хо­рош?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Май­лз, ух­мы­ля­ясь. Алекс ух­мыль­нул­ся в от­вет: «Очень хо­рош. А зна­ешь, что еще хо­рошо?» Он су­нул Май­лзу те­лефон, что­бы эк­ран ока­зал­ся пе­ред его гла­зами. На нем бы­ло со­об­ще­ние о за­чис­ленной на его счет сум­ме. Май­лз вски­нул бровь и прис­вис­тнул. «Неп­ло­хо, — сдер­жанно ска­зал он. — И сколь­ко из это­го по­лага­ет­ся мне?» Алекс спря­тал те­лефон и под­на­чил его: «А сколь­ко ты хо­чешь?» Ко­неч­но, Май­лз не удо­сужил­ся про­читать их кон­тракт и не знал, что ему при­над­ле­жал при­зовой фонд боя, а вся бук­ме­кер­ская бух­галте­рия бы­ла в рас­по­ряже­нии Алек­са.  
  
Тот скло­нил го­лову и про­тянул: «А ес­ли я хо­чу все?» Алекс не удо­сужил­ся от­ве­тить, по­тому что при­кипел взгля­дом к чер­то­вым кап­лям, ко­торые те­перь за­вора­жива­юще сте­кали по за­горе­лому те­лу и ска­тыва­лись под край по­лотен­ца. Он был так ис­то­щен пос­то­ян­ным сдер­жи­вани­ем се­бя, что в нем не ос­та­лось ни­каких ду­шев­ных сил на это. Алекс шаг­нул к Май­лзу и по­пытал­ся при­переть его к стен­ке, но уме­ние дер­жать рав­но­весие бы­ло од­ним из ос­новных его на­выков как спорт­сме­на. Алекс лишь стол­кнул­ся с ним, как с той же стен­кой, и бес­по­мощ­но по­вис на нем, вце­пив­шись ру­ками в пле­чи.  
  
«Мо­жешь опять от­швыр­нуть ме­ня, мне пле­вать, я боль­ше не мо­гу», — поч­ти слез­но зап­ри­читал Алекс, при­жима­ясь к Май­лзу и чувс­твуя, как ру­баш­ка про­питы­ва­ет­ся во­дой с его те­ла. Алекс боль­ше не мог вы­давить из се­бя ни сло­ва и бес­толко­во ты­кал­ся Май­лзу но­сом в шею, оду­рело об­ти­рал­ся ще­кой об его ко­лючую ще­ку, прик­рыв гла­за от удо­воль­ствия, и да­же не ждал ка­кой-ли­бо ре­ак­ции.  
  
Вмес­то то­го, что­бы от­тол­кнуть его, Май­лз об­хва­тил его од­ной ру­кой за та­лию, под­держи­вая на ос­ла­бев­ших но­гах, и толь­ко и про­бор­мо­тал: «Ты же весь дро­жишь». Алекс толь­ко за­метил это: он дей­стви­тель­но дро­жал, а в го­лове нем­но­го плы­ло, как при ли­хорад­ке. До не­го пос­те­пен­но ста­ло до­ходить, что Май­лз не со­бира­ет­ся выш­вы­ривать его из раз­де­вал­ки, по­тому что со­вер­шенно сбит с тол­ку.  
  
Ког­да тот ос­то­рож­но прих­ва­тил его за во­лосы и от­тя­нул от сво­ей шеи, что­бы пос­мотреть ему в ли­цо, Алекс ра­зом за­сом­не­вал­ся, что в его воз­расте уже не по­лучит­ся кон­чить в шта­ны, прос­то при­жима­ясь к же­лан­но­му те­лу. Май­лз вни­матель­но его изу­чил, по­ка Алекс осо­лове­ло мор­гал и об­ли­зывал­ся, а за­тем вдруг нем­но­го зап­ро­кинул его го­лову, все еще дер­жа за во­лосы, и то­же ут­кнул­ся ему ку­да-то меж­ду ухом и ше­ей. Алекс не сдер­жался и ах­нул — им за­тяги­вались, как си­гаре­той, вды­хали за­пах, как от цвет­ка, пар­фю­ма, ко­жаной ве­щи или еще черт зна­ет че­го на све­те, что име­ет за­поми­на­ющий­ся за­пах. Ше­пот Май­лза ему на ухо был с ры­чащи­ми нот­ка­ми: «Я слы­шу твой за­пах да­же тог­да, ког­да те­бя нет ря­дом. Он в ме­ня уже въ­ел­ся».  
  
Но­ги упор­но не хо­тели дер­жать Алек­са. Он за­думал­ся, не бы­ло ли ра­зум­ней опус­тить­ся на ко­лени пе­ред Май­лзом и сде­лать то, что чер­тов­ски по­радо­вало бы их обо­их. Но тот все ни­как не от­пускал его во­лосы, что­бы раз­го­вари­вать ли­цом к ли­цу. Алек­су ка­залось, что его рас­ши­рив­ши­еся зрач­ки сей­час пог­ло­тят его.  
  
«Я серь­ез­но те­бе го­ворю, — Алекс сно­ва об­рел дар ре­чи, — у ме­ня уже нет сил тер­петь. Ты с ума ме­ня сво­дишь». Май­лз рез­ко от­пустил его во­лосы, но лишь за­тем, что­бы стис­нуть Алек­са в ка­ком-то по­добии зах­ва­та. «Не так, как ты ме­ня, — са­мона­де­ян­но пе­ребил его Май­лз. — Ты мне ду­шу на­из­нанку вы­вер­нул, Алекс, ру­ка уже от­ни­ма­ет­ся на те­бя дро­чить». Алекс всхлип­нул ку­да-то ему в пле­чо, то ли от этих слов, то ли от то­го, что Май­лз стис­ки­вал его все боль­нее. «Че­го ты не взял, что хо­тел?» — хрип­ло­вато спро­сил Алекс — го­лос под­вел его. Май­лз раз­ло­жил все по по­лоч­кам, что бы­ло для не­го не ха­рак­терно. «Сна­чала ду­мал, что ты шлю­ха, — стал пе­речис­лять он. — По­том, что ты прос­то так хо­чешь му­жика, что те­бе пле­вать, кто это бу­дет». Алекс хо­хот­нул ему в ли­цо: «Спа­сибо за чес­тность. А те­перь?» Май­лз сно­ва нак­ло­нил­ся к его уху, как буд­то это бы­ло сек­ре­том: «Ме­ня ник­то ни­ког­да так не хо­тел».  
  
Алекс с оче­ред­ным вздо­хом ут­кнул­ся ку­да-то в че­люсть Май­лзу и ощу­тил, что его дрожь уня­лась, как буд­то бли­зость его те­ла ус­по­ка­ива­ла его, а не за­води­ла еще боль­ше. «Не ду­маю, что для те­бя это име­ет зна­чение, — на­чал Алекс, — но я уже так дав­но не встре­чал пар­ня, ко­торо­го бы за­хотел. Я до сих пор не знаю, по­чему это был ты». Преж­де, чем Май­лз на­шел­ся с от­ве­том, у Алек­са стал от­вра­титель­но не­вов­ре­мя трез­во­нить те­лефон. Он сбро­сил вы­зов, не гля­дя, но нап­расно: Май­лз уже вы­пус­тил его из объ­ятия-зах­ва­та.  
  
Он от­сту­пил на шаг, на­чав пе­ре­оде­вать­ся пря­мо пе­ред Алек­сом, и пос­ле не­дол­гой па­узы ска­зал: «Ес­ли бы ты был жен­щи­ной, я бы взял те­бя пря­мо тут». Алекс по­давил по­рыв уда­рить его зон­том. «Ес­ли бы я был жен­щи­ной, мои тру­сы бы­ли бы уже нас­квозь мок­рые, — пе­ред­разнил он. — Иног­да мне ка­жет­ся, что ты прос­то бо­ишь­ся пе­рес­пать с пар­нем». Май­лз вски­нул на не­го сви­репый взгляд. «Ты ме­ня не зна­ешь, — тут же още­тинил­ся он. — Я мо­гу де­лать ве­щи, ко­торые те­бе не пон­ра­вят­ся». Алекс сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди, по­чувс­тво­вав, что они пе­реш­ли в при­выч­ную для обо­их плос­кость сло­вес­ной пе­репал­ки.  
  
«Ты поч­ти все вре­мя де­ла­ешь ве­щи, ко­торые мне не нра­вят­ся, — от­ве­тил он. — Прос­то, бля, пе­рес­тань стро­ить из се­бя ду­рака, и по­еха­ли ко мне, ес­ли ты дей­стви­тель­но хо­чешь ме­ня». Май­лз то­же при­нял за­щит­ную по­зу — он и в жиз­ни как буд­то пос­то­ян­но был на рин­ге — и за­явил: «Это не зна­чит, что бу­дет толь­ко по-тво­ему. У ме­ня есть ус­ло­вия». Алекс сно­ва хо­хот­нул и опять по­вис на нем — он счи­тал, что уже име­ет на это пол­ное пра­во. «Ни­каких по­целу­ев», — на­чал Май­лз, сно­ва об­хва­тывая его за та­лию. Алекс ус­мехнул­ся: «Ни в ко­ем слу­чае». Тот про­дол­жил: «Толь­ко с ре­зин­кой». Алекс на­чал от­кро­вен­но по­тешать­ся: «О да, это важ­но». Май­лз опус­тил ру­ки и так сжал его яго­дицы, что Алекс ой­кнул. «Ты сам се­бя под­го­товишь», — до­бавил тот. Он яв­но дол­го об­ду­мывал эти ус­ло­вия. «Ка­кие мы неж­ные, — по­жал пле­чами Алекс и кив­нул. — У те­бя там еще дол­гий спи­сок?» Май­лз за­явил: «Пос­леднее. Не смей да­же ду­мать о том, что­бы трах­нуть ме­ня». На этом Алекс от­кро­вен­но рас­хо­хотал­ся, а за­тем наб­рал но­мер во­дите­ля и ве­лел по­дог­нать ма­шину ко вхо­ду, по-преж­не­му пос­ме­ива­ясь.  
  
До­ма Алекс ос­та­вил Май­лза на­еди­не с бу­тыл­кой те­килы, что­бы тот рас­сла­бил­ся, а сам от­пра­вил­ся в душ. Ему по­надо­билось не­мало вре­мени, так что он на­де­ял­ся, что Май­лз не ус­пе­ет на­пить­ся до бес­созна­тель­но­го сос­то­яния. Впро­чем, вый­дя из ван­ной, он об­на­ружил то­го в са­мой оп­ти­маль­ной кон­ди­ции. Алекс боль­ше не бо­ял­ся его — он уже уз­нал у Май­лза все, что ему бы­ло не­об­хо­димо знать.  
  
По­дой­дя сза­ди к не­му, об­нявше­муся с бу­тыл­кой, Алекс мяг­ко от­ста­вил ее на дру­гой край сто­ла и по­ложил ру­ки на пле­чи Май­лзу, мяг­ко их раз­ми­ная и под­би­ра­ясь по шее к ушам и к го­лове. Сно­ва по­чесы­вая его за­тылок, Алекс нег­ромко спро­сил его на ухо, при­менив свой луч­ший мур­лы­чущий тон: «На­вер­ное, ты так ус­тал пос­ле боя. Зна­ешь, я мо­гу все сде­лать сам, ес­ли хо­чешь». Май­лз от­ки­нул го­лову ему на грудь и пос­мотрел на не­го сни­зу вверх ра­зом­левшим взгля­дом. Он нег­ромко зас­ме­ял­ся: «Сам — это без ме­ня, что ли? Нет уж».  
  
Алекс был одет в од­ни тру­сы пос­ле ду­ша, но ему еще пред­сто­яло раз­деть раз­ле­нив­ше­гося Май­лза — он схва­тил его за ру­ку и по­тянул в спаль­ню, где тол­кнул на пок­ры­вало и заб­рался свер­ху, стас­ки­вая с не­го фут­болку и джин­сы вмес­те с тру­сами и нос­ка­ми. «При­ят­но сно­ва встре­тить­ся», — поз­до­ровал­ся Алекс и не от­ка­зал се­бе в удо­воль­ствии по­лас­кать член ла­донью, до­водя до окон­ча­тель­ной твер­дости, а за­тем нес­коль­ко раз кос­нуть­ся гу­бами, раз­драз­ни­вая.  
  
Май­лз из­дал до­воль­ный низ­кий стон, а за­тем как-то рез­ко сел и оп­ро­кинул Алек­са на жи­вот. «Я ду­мал про твой рот каж­дый гре­баный день с то­го ра­за, — ска­зал Май­лз, при­жимая его к мат­ра­су сво­им ве­сом и не слиш­ком-то неж­но сми­ная его яго­дицы. — Но мы здесь не за этим, я прав?» Алекс прог­нулся в по­яс­ни­це, без­мол­вно умо­ляя. «Ох­ре­нен­ная все-та­ки зад­ни­ца», — про­бор­мо­тал Май­лз и вздер­нул его бед­ра, зас­тавляя упе­реть­ся ко­леня­ми. Алекс пос­лушно при­нял тре­бу­емую по­зу и при­зыв­но по­вер­тел хва­леной зад­ни­цей. «Бу­дет еще луч­ше», — по­обе­щал он, с не­тер­пе­ни­ем слу­шая шо­рох от­кры­ва­емой упа­ков­ки пре­зер­ва­тива. Май­лз без осо­бого пре­дуп­режде­ния при­тер­ся чле­ном меж­ду яго­диц и тол­кнул­ся в не­го.  
  
Алекс за­шипел и прог­нулся силь­нее, ра­ду­ясь, что ка­чес­твен­но се­бя под­го­товил. Мысль о том, что Май­лз не слиш­ком-то за­ботил­ся о его са­мочувс­твии, дол­жна бы­ла раз­дра­жать, но его по­чему-то за­води­ла толь­ко силь­нее. Он не да­вал ему при­вык­нуть, тя­нул бед­ра на се­бя и про­тис­нулся в не­го поч­ти сра­зу. Алекс упер­ся лбом в свои сло­жен­ные ру­ки и ста­рал­ся рас­сла­бить­ся, по­качи­вая бед­ра­ми, что­бы рас­про­бовать ощу­щения. Ко­неч­но, с пред­ва­ритель­ной под­го­тов­кой Май­лз при­чинял ему тот ми­нимум бо­ли, ко­торый он впол­не мог вы­нес­ти. «Стой ров­но, — при­казал тот и звон­ко шлеп­нул его. — Ах, черт». Алекс пос­пешно встал ус­той­чи­во на разъ­ехав­шихся ко­ленях, а от шлеп­ка сам по­чувс­тво­вал, как внут­ри все за­пуль­си­рова­ло от воз­бужде­ния.  
  
«Раз­ло­жи ме­ня сам и тра­хай уже», — поч­ти жа­лоб­но ска­зал Алекс. Май­лз руг­нулся и тол­кнул его с ко­леней на жи­вот, при­дав­ли­вая свер­ху и, на­конец, на­чиная дви­гать­ся. Алекс по­вер­нул го­лову, что­бы не за­дох­нуть­ся, ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в мат­рас, и как раз ус­лы­шал, как Май­лз сто­нет опять. «Нра­вит­ся?» — улы­ба­ясь, спро­сил Алекс, и на­чал пос­та­нывать сам. Ему-то точ­но нра­вилось: жи­вой, го­рячий и твер­дый член Май­лза од­нознач­но был луч­ше да­же са­мой ка­чес­твен­ной иг­рушки. Он не рас­счи­тывал, что тот зна­ет, как дос­та­вить ему удо­воль­ствие, по­это­му вер­тел зад­ни­цей и под­став­лялся, что­бы Май­лз за­девал его прос­та­ту.  
  
«Я ска­зал — смир­но», — прик­рикнул на не­го тот и шлеп­нул еще раз, по­силь­нее. Алекс оби­жен­но зас­ку­лил и пе­рес­тал ер­зать. Не­уже­ли Май­лзу нра­вилось, что­бы пар­тер не при­нимал ни­како­го учас­тия? Да, у не­го пас­сивная роль, но не нас­толь­ко, что­бы ле­жать брев­ном и ждать, по­ка Май­лз кон­чит!  
  
Тот, оче­вид­но, был нас­тро­ен как раз на это: при­дав­ли­вал его сво­им ве­сом, при­жимал ру­кой за за­тылок и гру­бой хват­кой дер­жался за его бед­ро, по­ка вби­вал­ся в не­го раз­ма­шис­ты­ми силь­ны­ми тол­чка­ми. Алекс по­пытал­ся сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на ощу­щении то­го, что он пол­ностью под­чи­ня­ет­ся Май­лзу. Он пред­став­лял это се­бе сот­ню раз, и те­перь тот в са­мом де­ле гру­бо бе­рет его, как са­мец свою сам­ку, и ему ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко пос­та­нывать и всхли­пывать от удо­воль­ствия и бо­ли.  
  
Лад­но, те­перь уже толь­ко от удо­воль­ствия — Май­лз ка­ким-то чу­дом на­шел пра­виль­ный угол и пе­решел на без­жа­лос­тные мел­кие тол­чки. Алекс не сдер­жался и взвыл, за­бив­шись под ним от та­кой силь­ной сти­муля­ции — за каж­дое про­яв­ле­ние сво­ево­лия Май­лз пре­боль­но шле­пал его, от­че­го Алекс в от­мес­тку сжи­мал его в се­бе осо­бен­но силь­но. «Ка­кой ты мо­лодец, ес­ли про­дол­жишь так же, я ско­ро кон­чу», — пох­ва­лил Алекс, за­дыха­ясь и с тру­дом за­кон­чив фра­зу. Май­лз ни­чем не от­ве­тил, лишь стал сто­нать гром­че, и Алекс слиш­ком поз­дно со­об­ра­зил — тот ус­ко­рил тол­чки до то­го, что он сно­ва зас­ку­лил и был го­тов поп­ро­сить Май­лза по­жалеть его. А за­тем уку­сил его за взмок­ший заг­ри­вок и вздрог­нул внут­ри, кон­чая с глу­хим длин­ным сто­ном. Алекс не вы­дер­жал и ряв­кнул: «Да блять, Май­лз, боль­но же!»  
  
Тот раз­жал зу­бы и от­пустил его, выс­коль­знув из те­ла и улег­шись на спи­ну ря­дом. Алекс рас­сердил­ся не на шут­ку и пред­при­нял нес­коль­ко глу­пую по­пыт­ку осед­лать Май­лза рань­ше, чем тот стя­нет пре­зер­ва­тив, а его член об­мякнет. Ему яв­но не сто­ило так час­то за­бывать, с кем име­ет де­ло: да­же ед­ва кон­чив, Май­лз от­ре­аги­ровал мгно­вен­но и сбро­сил его, сно­ва под­ми­ная под се­бя и на этот раз не­лас­ко­во за­ламы­вая ру­ку за спи­ну.  
  
«Ты что ду­мал, мой член те­бе ка­кой-ни­будь плас­ти­ковый хер? — про­шипел Май­лз. — Это его мо­жешь пи­хать в се­бя, ког­да за­хочет­ся». Алекс по­чувс­тво­вал, как в гла­зах пре­датель­ски за­щипа­ло. «Те­бе что, так труд­но дать мне кон­чить? — оби­жен­но про­тянул он в от­вет. — Ты прос­то кош­мар на­яву, Май­лз. Са­мый боль­шой эго­ист, ко­торо­го я…»  
  
Май­лз вздер­нул его бед­ра сно­ва и су­нул ко­лено меж­ду ног; Алекс зас­то­нал и стал те­реть­ся ис­ступ­ленно, про­дол­жая свою ти­раду, об­зы­вая Май­лза на все ла­ды и жа­лу­ясь, как он от­равля­ет его жизнь. Алекс ти­хо всхлип­нул и вы­мучен­но кон­чил, пос­те­пен­но пе­рес­та­вая ер­зать. Май­лз пе­рес­тал за­ламы­вать ему ру­ку и нем­но­го не­ук­лю­же об­нял со спи­ны. «Уго­монил­ся? — спро­сил он. — Ну прос­ти ме­ня, я же пре­дуп­реждал, что я… не са­мый луч­ший лю­бов­ник».  
  
Алекс улег­ся, крях­тя, на­бок и да­же не на­шел в се­бе сил воз­му­тить­ся, ког­да Май­лз стя­нул пре­зер­ва­тив и бро­сил на пол, пред­ва­ритель­но за­вязав узел­ком. «Ты хо­рош, — зак­лю­чил он, вздох­нув, — очень хо­рош. Для пер­во­го ра­за». Май­лз все рав­но выг­ля­дел оби­жен­ным. «Ты ду­ма­ешь, я пер­вый раз тра­хал ко­го-то в зад?» — у­яз­влен­но спро­сил он. Алекс про­тянул ру­ку и пог­ла­дил его по гру­ди, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить. «Хо­рошо бы и не в пос­ледний», — зак­лю­чил он.  
  
Он при­нес им обо­им вы­пить, мор­щась при ходь­бе и вор­ча на Май­лза, а за­тем вос­поль­зо­вал­ся его рас­слаб­ленностью и ус­тро­ил­ся у не­го меж­ду ног. «И че­го ты со­бира­ешь­ся до­бить­ся? — спро­сил тот, наб­лю­дая за ма­куш­кой Алек­са, ко­торая мер­но по­качи­валась во вре­мя его за­нятия. — Ду­ма­ешь, у ме­ня сно­ва вста­нет так быс­тро?» Алекс не хо­тел от­ве­чать, но все же не­надол­го вы­пус­тил мед­ленно, но вер­но твер­де­ющий член из теп­ло­го и влаж­но­го пле­на сво­его рта и от­ве­тил: «Не мо­гу по­верить, что ты так пло­хо зна­ешь свои воз­можнос­ти». Лас­кая Май­лза ртом, Алекс из­рядно ус­тал, но знал, что это сто­ило то­го: аг­рессив­ной до­минан­тнос­ти то­го хва­тило все­го на один раз, и те­перь он до­воль­но пос­та­нывал, при­дер­жи­вая его го­лову и тол­ка­ясь глуб­же в гор­ло.  
  
«Эй», — воз­му­тил­ся Май­лз, ког­да Алекс отс­тра­нил­ся, не до­ведя де­ло до кон­ца. А за­тем чуть не взбрык­нул, ког­да он стал на­девать на не­го но­вый пре­зер­ва­тив. «Ты с ума со­шел, зав­тра во­об­ще хо­дить не смо­жешь», — по­пытал­ся об­ра­зумить его Май­лз. Не­уже­ли Алекс слы­шал в его го­лосе нот­ки бес­по­кой­ства?  
  
«А мне зав­тра ни­куда и не ид­ти», — наг­ло отоз­вался он и опус­тился на вновь твер­дый член. Май­лз зас­то­нал сквозь зу­бы, вновь ока­зав­шись в ту­гом и влаж­ном теп­ле. «Смот­ри, еще при­вык­ну, и тог­да бе­регись», — приг­ро­зил он, кла­дя ру­ки Алек­су на бед­ра, ко­торы­ми он на­чал не­тороп­ли­во дви­гать. Сам Алекс его уже не слу­шал: он нас­лаждал­ся ощу­щени­ями, ле­ниво на­сажи­ва­ясь и при­под­ни­ма­ясь, а по­том и вов­се опус­тился Май­лзу на грудь, по­ощ­ряя его, ког­да он стал под­ки­дывать бед­ра ему навс­тре­чу, не вы­дер­жав без­дей­ствия.  
  
В са­мый не­ожи­дан­ный мо­мент, ког­да Алекс пол­ностью от­дался бла­женс­тву, Май­лз сно­ва зас­та­вил его пос­мотреть на се­бя. «Ска­жи, что хо­чешь имен­но ме­ня», — пот­ре­бовал он, и Алекс рас­те­рян­но за­мор­гал. «Да, — вы­дох­нул он. — Толь­ко те­бя». Май­лз сно­ва шлеп­нул его, зас­та­вив Алек­са по­думать, что то­му прос­то нра­вилось му­чить сво­их пар­тне­ров. «Ох­ре­неть, — зак­лю­чил тот. — Ты те­перь мой, по­луча­ет­ся». Алекс прыс­нул и прис­ло­нил­ся лбом к его лбу. Май­лз тут же по­пятил­ся: «Я же го­ворил: ни­каких по­целу­ев». Тот под­драз­нил: «Да по­лег­че ты, тигр».


	7. Chapter 7

На­ут­ро Алекс в оче­ред­ной раз убе­дил­ся, что жад­ность не до­водит до доб­ра: все те­ло ло­мило, как от кре­пату­ры, бо­лели си­няки на бед­рах, бо­лел укус на заг­ривке, и бо­лело то, че­му дос­та­лось боль­ше все­го. Го­рячий душ нем­но­го улуч­шил его са­мочувс­твие, и Алекс сде­лал вы­вод, что это все сто­ило то­го.  
  
Май­лз, оче­вид­но, имел при­выч­ку вста­вать ра­но, и уже гре­мел чем-то на кух­не. Ночью тот да­же по­рывал­ся уй­ти спать в гос­те­вую спаль­ню, но пред­ска­зу­емо вы­рубил­ся за то вре­мя, ко­торое Алекс про­вел в ду­ше. Сам он не имел ни­чего про­тив то­го, что­бы Май­лз спал в его пос­те­ли — раз­ве что, тот иног­да на­чинал пох­ра­пывать, а Алекс по­ба­ивал­ся тол­кнуть его, что­бы не по­лучить сда­чи. В кон­це кон­цов, он ви­дел, что Май­лз спо­собен од­ним уда­ром сбить че­лове­ка с ног.  
  
А еще он го­товил луч­шую я­ич­ни­цу, ко­торую до­води­лось про­бовать Алек­су (прос­ти, ма­ма). Зай­дя на кух­ню, он приль­нул к Май­лзу сбо­ку, по­ка тот сле­дил за ско­вород­кой, но вов­ре­мя пре­сек собс­твен­ный по­рыв по­тянуть­ся к не­му гу­бами — вспом­нил, что тот про­сил не лезть с по­целу­ями. Не то что­бы для Алек­са это бы­ло свер­хваж­но, но ско­рее ес­тес­твен­но: прос­той по­целуй в ще­ку с ут­ра прек­расно за­менял це­лую ти­раду в сти­ле «спа­сибо за зав­трак и па­ру от­личных ор­газмов».  
  
«Доб­рое ут­ро, — поз­до­ровал­ся Май­лз и стал нак­ла­дывать я­ич­ни­цу в та­рел­ки. — Как се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?» Алекс изу­мил­ся та­кому про­яв­ле­нию за­боты. «Прек­расно, — от­ве­тил он, — а по­чему ты спра­шива­ешь?» По ли­цу Май­лза блуж­да­ло что-то, очень на­поми­на­ющее улыб­ку. «Зна­ешь ли, в Аме­рике всег­да нуж­но дер­жать ухо вос­тро, — на­чал он из­да­лека. — На­де­юсь, ты не со­бира­ешь­ся за­судить ме­ня за си­няки и боль в зад­ни­це». Алекс фыр­кнул нас­мешли­во, уса­жива­ясь за стол. «Пусть моя зад­ни­ца те­бя не бес­по­ко­ит, — от­ве­тил он и тут же поп­ра­вил се­бя: — Толь­ко в хо­рошем смыс­ле». Май­лз то­же фыр­кнул и стал есть.  
  
Алекс и пос­ле еды не ос­та­вил свои прис­та­вания к Май­лзу. Ес­ли вче­ра ему хо­телось гру­бой страс­ти, то сей­час за­хоте­лось лас­ки. Ко­неч­но, до­бивать­ся это­го от Май­лза бы­ло поч­ти то же са­мое, что лас­кать­ся к двер­но­му ко­сяку.  
  
«А ты как се­бя чувс­тву­ешь?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Алекс, об­вив его ру­ками сза­ди. Май­лз по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову и нем­но­го не­хотя от­ве­тил: «Хо­рошо». Алекс вздох­нул и обо­шел его спе­реди, те­перь кла­дя ру­ки ему на пле­чи. «Не вре­мя скром­ни­чать, — нег­ромко ска­зал он, пы­та­ясь заг­ля­нуть то­му в гла­за. — Мне бы­ло очень хо­рошо с то­бой. На­де­юсь, не в пос­ледний раз». Май­лз нап­ра­вил на не­го не­довер­чи­вый взгляд тем­ных глаз. «Хо­чешь, что­бы мы бы­ли вмес­те, и все та­кое? — спро­сил он. — Я так и знал, что этим за­кон­чится. Ну не хо­чу я всю эту хрень с гей­ской свадь­бой и при­ем­ны­ми деть­ми». Ус­лы­шав это, Алекс ут­кнул­ся лбом ему в грудь, что­бы скрыть бе­зудер­жный смех. Иног­да Май­лз бы­вал мяг­ко го­воря… не­дале­ким.  
  
Бо­лее-ме­нее взяв се­бя в ру­ки, он сно­ва взгля­нул на Май­лза и спро­сил пря­мо, улы­ба­ясь: «Те­бе пон­ра­вил­ся секс?» Тот нем­но­го рас­те­рял­ся и от­ве­тил: «Да» рань­ше, чем бы­ло не­об­хо­димо для при­личия. «Хо­чешь еще?» — про­дол­жал до­пыты­вать­ся Алекс. «Пря­мо сей­час?» — не­довер­чи­во пе­рес­про­сил Май­лз. Алекс не­тер­пе­ливо мах­нул ру­кой, по­яс­няя: «Во­об­ще или пря­мо сей­час, не­важ­но». Май­лз по­чесал ще­ку и по­жал пле­чами: «Ну да. Кто ж это­го не хо­чет?» Алекс чувс­тво­вал се­бя учи­телем, ко­торый рас­толко­выва­ет урок ту­году­ма­юще­му ре­бен­ку. «Ну вот и прек­расно, — зак­лю­чил он. — Ду­маю, ты и сам по­нима­ешь, что встре­ча двух лю­дей, ко­торым нра­вит­ся секс друг с дру­гом — боль­шая уда­ча».  
  
«Это уж точ­но, — про­вор­чал Май­лз се­бе под нос, а за­тем до­бавил: — Все, на­мек по­нял». Алекс вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем и по­думал, что скло­нен сог­ла­сить­ся с жен­щи­нами, ко­торые го­ворят, что муж­чи­ны со­вер­шенно не по­нима­ют на­меков.  
  
Не­дол­гое вре­мя спус­тя Алекс, на­конец, из­ба­вил­ся от зон­та-трос­ти и хо­дил уже бе­зо вся­ких проб­лем. Он вер­нулся к вы­нуж­денно от­ло­жен­ным тре­ниров­кам в спор­тивном за­ле и на й­оге, что ока­залось не так-то лег­ко пос­ле пе­реры­ва. Час­тое пре­быва­ние на спор­ткомплек­се да­вало ему воз­можность бес­пре­пятс­твен­но наб­лю­дать за Май­лзом во вре­мя его тре­ниро­вок. О­уэн, его тре­нер, не ус­та­вал от­ме­чать его ис­клю­читель­ную це­ле­ус­трем­ленность и не­уто­мимость. Алекс при этом не мог удер­жать­ся от то­го, что­бы меч­та­тель­но прик­ры­вать гла­за и ду­мать о том, как мож­но ис­пы­тывать гра­ницы не­уто­мимос­ти Май­лза.  
  
Имен­но по­это­му Алекс из­рядно уди­вил­ся, ког­да во вре­мя од­ной из зап­ла­ниро­ван­ных тре­ниро­вок не об­на­ружил Май­лза в за­ле. Он спро­сил О­уэна, по­яв­лялся ли тот се­год­ня, и тот от­ве­тил, что Май­лз пе­рез­во­нил ему и со­об­щил, что за­болел. «За­болел?! — изум­ленно вос­клик­нул Алекс. — Да у не­го же им­му­нитет, как у та­рака­на». На са­мом де­ле, он был нем­но­го оби­жен тем, что Май­лз ни­чего не ска­зал ему лич­но.  
  
Алекс до пос­ледне­го не ве­рил, что при­чина от­сутс­твия Май­лза бы­ла имен­но в бо­лез­ни, по­ка не поз­во­нил ему сам. Тот отоз­вался та­ким го­лосом, что Алекс сра­зу ему по­верил. «Я еще не по­мер здесь, ес­ли ты за этим зво­нишь», — сла­бо про­вор­чал Май­лз. «Не мо­гу по­верить, что ты за­болел, — вос­клик­нул Алекс. — Что во­об­ще слу­чилось?» Тот по­яс­нил, что под­хва­тил прос­ту­ду. «Прос­ту­да в Лос-Ан­дже­лесе? Это во­об­ще воз­можно? — про­дол­жал при­читать Алекс. — Я ду­мал, у те­бя си­бир­ское здо­ровье». Май­лз шмыг­нул но­сом, и по его го­лосу он по­нял, что у то­го был за­ложен нос. «Я ни­ког­да и не бо­лею, — под­твер­дил он. — Я сам не знаю, как это про­изош­ло. Я бе­гаю по ут­рам. Сей­час до­воль­но прох­ладно ут­ром». Алекс с сом­не­ни­ем от­ве­тил: «Да вро­де бы нет». Май­лз раз­дра­жен­но чих­нул в труб­ку и по­яс­нил: «У боль­шинс­тва лю­дей ут­ро на­чина­ет­ся в шесть, а не в де­сять».  
  
Алекс вы­разил до­гад­ку: «Дол­жно быть, ка­кой-то ви­рус. Вы­зови вра­ча». Май­лз поч­ти пе­ребил его: «Нет». Алекс вос­клик­нул так, что на не­го обер­ну­лось па­ра че­ловек в хол­ле спор­ткомплек­са: «Да по­чему нет?! Ты не дол­жен ле­жать там и на­де­ять­ся, что не пом­решь. У те­бя же есть при­зовой фонд и пре­мия, вы­зови уже чер­то­вого вра­ча». Май­лз вздох­нул — чувс­тво­валось, что ему бы­ло не так-то лег­ко под­держи­вать раз­го­вор — и по­яс­нил: «Я зап­ла­тил долг по кварт­пла­те и от­пра­вил день­ги ма­ме. И те­перь у ме­ня опять ни­чего нет». Алекс по­чувс­тво­вал стыд. «Из­ви­ни, — вздох­нул он. — Вот что, да­вай я при­еду к те­бе и по­могу чем-ни­будь?» Май­лз вы­дер­жал па­узу и от­ве­тил: «Ес­ли хо­чешь». Алекс от­ве­тил, что ско­ро бу­дет, и на­жал «от­бой».  
  
Он сам не ожи­дал от се­бя та­кой учас­тли­вос­ти. Пос­ледние лет пять ему не при­ходи­лось за­ботить­ся ни о ком, кро­ме са­мого се­бя — его ро­дите­ли бы­ли сос­то­ятель­ны­ми людь­ми и не нуж­да­лись в ма­тери­аль­ной по­мощи, впол­не до­воль­ству­ясь встре­чами на се­мей­ные праз­дни­ки. Так что сто­ило приз­нать, что Алекс мог сос­ку­чить­ся по воз­можнос­ти по­забо­тить­ся о ком-то. А Май­лз как раз был ну­жен ему здо­ровым… не толь­ко в сфе­ре ра­боты.  
  
Алекс ве­лел во­дите­лю от­везти его к до­му Май­лза и от­пустил его. Это мес­то на­вева­ло не са­мые при­ят­ные вос­по­мина­ния, но Алекс отог­нал их и до­воль­но быс­тро под­нялся на нуж­ный этаж по лес­тни­це, про­иг­но­риро­вав веч­но не ра­бота­ющий лифт. В этот раз он был одет ку­да бо­лее умес­тно: в прос­тую фут­болку и джин­сы, по­тому что за­ехал пос­ле тре­ниров­ки.  
  
Алек­су приш­лось по­дож­дать, по­ка Май­лз от­кро­ет ему дверь, и пос­ле это­го сра­зу ста­ло по­нят­но, что это сто­ило ему боль­ших уси­лий — тот выг­ля­дел в са­мом де­ле не­важ­но и сра­зу поп­лелся об­ратно в пос­тель. «Уго­раз­ди­ло же те­бя», — с со­жале­ни­ем ска­зал Алекс, в то вре­мя как Май­лз ук­рылся оде­ялом поч­ти по са­мую ма­куш­ку и от­вернул­ся к стен­ке.  
  
Алекс ос­мотрел­ся по сто­ронам. В квар­ти­ре бы­ло не­уб­ра­но и до­воль­но тем­но из-за зак­ры­тых жа­люзи. Он ос­то­рож­но при­сел на край тах­ты и тро­нул Май­лза за бок по­верх оде­яла. «Ты ел что-то? — спро­сил он. — Тем­пе­рату­ру ме­рил? Ле­карс­тво ка­кое-ни­будь вы­пил?» Май­лз бур­кнул, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь: «Ага, лап­ши се­бе за­варил». Алекс с опас­кой заг­ля­нул в та­рел­ку со слип­шей­ся мас­сой, ос­тавлен­ной на сто­лике пе­ред ди­ваном, и уд­ру­чен­но по­качал го­ловой. Май­лз до­бавил: «Тем­пе­рату­ра трид­цать во­семь бы­ла с ут­ра. А таб­ле­ток у ме­ня ни­каких нет, кро­ме обез­бо­лива­юще­го». Алекс с тре­вогой по­думал, что с та­ким от­но­шени­ем Май­лз в са­мом де­ле рис­ко­вал уме­реть от прос­ту­ды в оди­ночес­тве.  
  
«Про­дер­жись еще нем­но­го, по­жалуй­ста, — поп­ро­сил он, уже на­бирая в по­ис­ке в те­лефо­не бли­жай­шую ап­те­ку. — Сей­час бу­дем те­бя ста­вить на но­ги». Алекс с удов­летво­рени­ем от­ме­тил, что до ап­те­ки он впол­не мог доб­рать­ся пеш­ком, по­это­му нег­ромко ска­зал Май­лзу: «Я возь­му клю­чи, что­бы ты не вста­вал». Тот отоз­вался сон­ным «угу».  
  
Про­гул­ка по злач­но­му рай­ону не бы­ла пре­делом меч­та­ний Алек­са, по­это­му он до­шагал до ап­те­ки до­воль­но быс­тро (куч­ка мрач­но­го ви­да лич­ностей не­пода­леку от вхо­да на­вева­ла неп­ри­ят­ные мыс­ли о рас­простра­нении нар­ко­тиков). К счастью, что­бы ку­пить ле­карс­тва от прос­ту­ды не тре­бовал­ся ре­цепт — на вся­кий слу­чай Алекс ку­пил ас­пи­рин, па­раце­тамол и нес­коль­ко па­кети­ков ка­кой-то за­вар­ной бур­ды с фрук­то­вым вку­сом, ко­торая су­лила не­мед­ленное выз­до­ров­ле­ние. Вый­дя из ап­те­ки, он взгля­нул на ча­сы и по­качал го­ловой, по­думав, что не сто­ило ехать по­купать еду для Май­лза в бо­лее-ме­нее при­лич­ной ку­лина­рии или ка­фе. Так что Алекс ку­пил все­го од­ну пиц­цу в за­бега­лов­ке на об­ратном пу­ти в квар­ти­ру, зная, что Май­лз все рав­но не смо­жет съ­есть мно­го в та­ком сос­то­янии.  
  
Он ти­хонь­ко от­крыл дверь в квар­ти­ру и за­шел внутрь, на слу­чай, ес­ли Май­лз спал. «Ты быс­тро», — отоз­вался он из-под оде­яла ни­чуть не бо­лее бод­ро, чем час на­зад. Алекс при­от­крыл ко­роб­ку с пиц­цей, на­де­ясь, что за­пах вы­манит Май­лза из-под оде­яла. «Нуж­но по­есть, преж­де чем пить ле­карс­тва», — ска­зал он. На са­мом де­ле, он не знал, по­чему имен­но так — прос­то ма­ма в детс­тве всег­да го­вори­ла ему это, ког­да он бо­лел.  
  
«Вау, пиц­ца, — нем­но­го ожи­вил­ся Май­лз, при­под­нявшись в пос­те­ли на лок­те. — Не бу­ду есть в пос­те­ли, я же не сов­сем свинья». По­ка он же­вал пиц­цу, си­дя на ди­ване в тру­сах, Алекс по­пытал­ся нем­но­го приб­рать­ся, сло­жив гряз­ную по­суду в ра­кови­ну. Нем­но­го по­думав, он вклю­чил во­ду и стал ее мыть. Май­лз наб­лю­дал за ним, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Алекс не пом­нил, ког­да в пос­ледний раз мыл по­суду ру­ками. За­кон­чив, он ре­шил, что со­бирать по квар­ти­ре одеж­ду Май­лза раз­ной сте­пени чис­то­ты бы­ло бы уже слиш­ком, по­это­му вклю­чил чай­ник, что­бы за­варить ему вол­шебное пой­ло про­тив прос­ту­ды. Май­лз тем вре­менем вы­пил таб­летку ас­пи­рина и влез об­ратно в пос­тель.  
  
«Че­го ты ре­шил за­делать­ся мо­ей си­дел­кой?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, наб­лю­дая, как Алекс вы­сыпа­ет в чаш­ку с ки­пят­ком по­рошок из па­кети­ка. «По­тому что ты был мо­ей», — не раз­ду­мывая, от­ве­тил он. Нем­но­го по­мед­лив, он до­бавил: «В ка­ком-то смыс­ле это моя ра­бота — соз­да­вать для те­бя на­илуч­шие ус­ло­вия». Май­лз при­нял от не­го чаш­ку и по­нюхал. «Апель­си­новый вкус, — со­об­щил Алекс. — Не бы­ло вре­мени ид­ти за све­жими апель­си­нами». Май­лз стран­но пос­мотрел на не­го, а за­тем по­дул на чаш­ку и от­хлеб­нул нем­но­го.  
  
«Я неп­ло­хо ус­тро­ил­ся, — ска­зал он пос­ле па­узы. — Ра­бота, на ко­торой на­чаль­ни­ку на те­бя не пле­вать». Алекс про­мол­чал, по­тому что ему не­чего бы­ло до­бавить. Ему дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло да­леко не пле­вать на Май­лза.  
  
«Я уже не мо­гу это пить, — по­жало­вал­ся Май­лз. — Хо­чу лечь. Го­лова бо­лит». Алекс, си­дев­ший ря­дом, мяг­ко поп­ро­сил: «До­пей хо­тя бы три чет­верти, а по­том вздрем­нешь». Май­лз с уси­ли­ем сде­лал боль­шой гло­ток, ко­торый осу­шал чаш­ку в ус­ловлен­ной сте­пени, вру­чил ее Алек­су и улег­ся на по­душ­ку, нак­рывшись оде­ялом по под­бо­родок.  
  
Алекс спо­лос­нул и эту чаш­ку, а за­тем не­лов­ко усел­ся на ди­ван, гля­дя на Май­лза, ко­торый ле­жал с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами. Он еще ни­ког­да не ви­дел его та­ким — у Алек­са бы язык не по­вер­нулся наз­вать его бес­по­мощ­ным, но до это­го ему да­же в го­лову не при­ходи­ло, что Май­лза мо­жет ос­ла­бить ба­наль­ная прос­ту­да.  
  
«Ты мо­жешь ид­ти, — не от­кры­вая глаз, ска­зал тот. — Я все рав­но не луч­шая ком­па­ния сей­час». Алекс скло­нил го­лову и спро­сил: «Ес­ли хо­чешь, я уй­ду». Он мог по­нять, что Май­лзу, дол­жно быть, не хо­телось, что­бы он ви­дел его в та­ком сос­то­янии. «Не хо­чу», — ко­рот­ко отоз­вался Май­лз. Бук­валь­но сра­зу Алекс за­метил, что то­го на­чала ко­лотить дрожь. Он на­де­ял­ся, это оз­на­чало, что ле­карс­тво на­чало дей­ство­вать. «Те­бя мо­розит?» — ти­хо спро­сил он, на­де­ясь, что Май­лз не об­ру­га­ет его за то, что он ни­как не ос­та­вит его в по­кое. «Ага», — отоз­вался тот и об­лизнул су­хие гу­бы. «Ук­рыть те­бя чем-ни­будь?» — пред­ло­жил Алекс. Сос­то­яние Май­лза ему сов­сем не нра­вилось.  
  
«У ме­ня боль­ше нет оде­ял», — от­ве­тил тот. Алек­су вне­зап­но приш­ла идея, но он не был уве­рен, что Май­лз бу­дет от нее в вос­торге. «Тог­да ты не про­тив, что­бы я за­лез к те­бе? — спро­сил он. — Те­бе бу­дет нем­но­го… теп­лее». В ка­ком-то смыс­ле это бы­ло бо­лее ин­тимно, чем все, чем они за­нима­лись в пос­те­ли у Алек­са. Май­лз вздох­нул нем­но­го пре­рывис­то и от­ве­тил: «Де­лай, что хо­чешь».  
  
Алекс рас­це­нил это ско­рее как «да», чем «нет», по­это­му то­роп­ли­во рас­стег­нул джин­сы и стя­нул их. Ока­зав­шись под оде­ялом, Алекс пос­чи­тал се­бя впол­не впра­ве при­жать­ся к Май­лзу. Тот был го­рячим, как печ­ка, а но­ги ос­та­вались ле­дяны­ми. Он пе­реп­лелся с ним и но­гами.  
  
Май­лз дро­жать не пе­рес­тал, и Алекс сна­чала пот­ро­гал его го­рячий лоб, а за­тем при­об­нял, что­бы унять его дрожь. Чем боль­ше за­боты он про­яв­лял, тем чет­че осоз­на­вал, что чувс­тво­вал то, че­го не чувс­тво­вал уже очень дав­но, а к Май­лзу в час­тнос­ти — еще ни­ког­да. С пер­вой их встре­чи он ис­пы­тывал к не­му толь­ко страсть, поч­ти жи­вот­ную по­хоть, и толь­ко те­перь по­чувс­тво­вал… неж­ность? Алекс вдруг за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом, ис­пы­тывал ли что-то по­доб­ное Май­лз, ког­да за­ботил­ся о нем с его трав­ми­рован­ной но­гой.  
  
«Это ты», — вдруг нег­ромко ска­зал он и ут­кнул­ся Алек­су в пле­чо. «Это я», — под­твер­дил он, не сов­сем уве­рен­ный, что Май­лз хо­тел этим ска­зать. Но тот стал го­ворить ка­кими-то от­ры­воч­ны­ми реп­ли­ками с дол­ги­ми па­уза­ми: «При­шел ко мне сам. Та­кой теп­лый и мяг­кий. Был бы в те­бе пос­то­ян­но. Это не ви­рус, это ты». Алекс вдруг с ужа­сом осоз­нал, что Май­лз бре­дит.  
  
«Эй, ты че­го», — обес­по­ко­ен­но про­шеп­тал он и при­жал­ся гу­бами к го­ряче­му лбу, что­бы про­верить тем­пе­рату­ру. Он не знал, как мож­но оп­ре­делить ее та­ким об­ра­зом; он да­же не мог от­ли­чить, стал ли лоб го­рячее, или нет. «Пе­рес­тань бол­тать, луч­ше спи, — про­бор­мо­тал Алекс. — Во сне те­бе ста­нет луч­ше». Рес­ни­цы у Май­лза зат­ре­пета­ли, на лбу за­лег­ла склад­ка, и он окон­ча­тель­но ут­кнул­ся в Алек­са, не­ожи­дан­но креп­ко для боль­но­го сла­бого сос­то­яния об­ни­мая его обе­ими ру­ками. По­нача­лу он нап­рягся от не­ожи­дан­ности, но сра­зу рас­сла­бил­ся, ре­шив ле­жать смир­но, что­бы не тре­вожить Май­лза.  
  
Ла­донь Алек­са лег­ла ему на ма­куш­ку, пог­ла­живая; сам он кое-как ус­тро­ил го­лову на по­душ­ке и ус­та­вил­ся в стен­ку, сос­ре­дото­чив­шись лишь на так­тиль­ном ощу­щении ко­рот­ко стри­женых во­лос по ко­же. Алек­су на­чина­ло ка­зать­ся, что он сам бре­дит, по­тому что мыс­ли и чувс­тва, ко­торые за­пол­за­ли к не­му в го­лову и под ко­жу ка­зались чу­жими или дав­но за­быты­ми. Он лю­бил чувс­тво­вать се­бя хо­зя­ином по­ложе­ния и бес­спор­ным ше­фом над собс­твен­ны­ми чувс­тва­ми. Сей­час же он ис­пы­тывал то, что не хо­тел и не со­бирал­ся ис­пы­тывать. То есть, ко­неч­но, хо­тел и со­бирал­ся, но уж точ­но не по от­но­шению к Май­лзу. Впро­чем, опыт об­ще­ния с ним уже не раз до­казы­вал Алек­су, что Май­лз как буд­то был воп­ло­щен­ной си­лой про­тиво­речия, ко­торая спо­соб­на рас­топтать лю­бое пра­вило.  
  
За сво­ими раз­мышле­ни­ями он не сра­зу за­метил, что дрожь в те­ле Май­лза утих­ла. Алекс нег­ромко вздох­нул и поз­во­лил се­бе чуть нак­ло­нить­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать его в ви­сок — дол­жно быть, он уже зас­нул, а да­же ес­ли нет, то по­целуй в ви­сок не счи­та­ет­ся.


	8. Chapter 8

Алекс не рас­счи­тывал на это, но ему приш­лось ос­тать­ся у Май­лза на ночь, что­бы прис­матри­вать за ним. Тот час­то про­сыпал­ся, весь пок­ры­вал­ся ис­па­риной и хо­тел пить, так что Алек­су так и не уда­лось пос­пать (сто­ит ли го­ворить, что ку­шет­ка бы­ла ужас­но не­удоб­ной). Он нес­коль­ко раз за ночь под­но­сил Май­лзу пить и про­мокал ему ли­цо и шею влаж­ным по­лотен­цем, а ког­да сам ре­шил вы­мыть­ся в кро­шеч­ной не­удоб­ной ду­шевой, вспо­тев от бли­зос­ти го­ряче­го, как печ­ка, те­ла, Май­лз кап­ризным бор­мо­тани­ем про­сил его вер­нуть­ся. Ко­роче го­воря, Алекс ума­ял­ся за ночь боль­ше, чем за ра­бочую не­делю, но сми­рен­но тер­пел, по­тому что Май­лз ни­ког­да рань­ше не об­ни­мал его, не клал во сне ру­ку на бед­ро и не был та­ким… до­маш­ним, что ли. Алекс пред­ска­зу­емо ис­пы­тывал том­ле­ние от его при­кос­но­вений и не от­ка­зал­ся бы от ле­ниво­го сон­но­го сек­са, но прек­расно по­нимал, что тре­бовать это­го от Май­лза сей­час бы­ло бы уже слиш­ком.  
  
На­ут­ро он по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя го­раз­до луч­ше, а при­няв душ, и вов­се стал от­но­ситель­но све­жим и бод­рым по срав­не­нию с сос­то­яни­ем, в ко­тором Алекс зас­тал его вче­ра. Во­об­ще-то, Май­лз все рав­но встал рань­ше его, с тру­дом ус­нувше­го под ут­ро, и не­ожи­дан­но мяг­ко раз­бу­дил, кос­нувшись его шеи и ще­ки. Алекс спро­сонья ух­ва­тил­ся за его ла­донь, рас­пахнув гла­за и ус­та­вив­шись на Май­лза. Под гла­зами у не­го за­лег­ли си­няки, но в це­лом он выг­ля­дел неп­ло­хо. «Доб­рое ут­ро», — ска­зал Май­лз, не то­ропясь от­нять ру­ку. А Алекс вдруг ис­пы­тал очень от­четли­вое и слад­ко-ще­кочу­щее же­лание все-та­ки по­цело­вать его: как по­ложе­но, в гу­бы, мед­ленно и чувс­твен­но. Мо­жет, он бы да­же по­пытал­ся прес­ту­пить зап­рет Май­лза, но не­чище­ные зу­бы бы­ли серь­ез­ным ар­гу­мен­том «про­тив». Да и тот мог, че­го доб­ро­го, за­разить его че­рез по­целуй.  
  
На зав­трак они по­жева­ли вче­раш­нюю пиц­цу, ра­зог­ре­тую в мик­ро­вол­новке, но за­ряд бод­рости Май­лза быс­тро ис­сяк — все-та­ки бо­лезнь его ос­ла­била. Алекс уже не очень по­ба­ивал­ся про­яв­лять чувс­тва по от­но­шению к Май­лзу, осо­бен­но пос­ле то­го, как тот всю ночь не вы­пус­кал его из рук. Он по­ложил свою ла­донь по­верх его на ди­ване и поп­ро­сил: «Как ты смот­ришь на то, что­бы по­ехать ко мне? Ты от­ле­жишь­ся до выз­до­ров­ле­ния, а мне бу­дет лег­че за то­бой уха­живать». Алекс нем­но­го нап­рягся, ожи­дая, что Май­лз уко­лет его ка­кой-ни­будь нас­мешкой, но тот сде­лал кое-что не­ожи­дан­ное: он улыб­нулся. «На­вер­ное, я не мо­гу от­ка­зать те­бе пос­ле вче­раш­не­го», — от­ве­тил он, и Алекс улыб­нулся то­же.  
  
Май­лз поп­ра­вил­ся уди­витель­но быс­тро, все­го за па­ру дней, что бы­ло как нель­зя кста­ти, по­тому что его тре­ниров­ки и по­един­ки ник­то не от­ме­нял. Алекс бес­по­ко­ил­ся, что Май­лзу не сто­ит вы­ходить на ринг пос­ле бо­лез­ни, но тот за­верил его, что это пус­тя­ки, и он мо­жет рас­счи­тывать на его по­беду, как и в прош­лый раз.  
  
Кро­ме это­го Алек­са бес­по­ко­ило дру­гое: он был уве­рен, что Май­лзу с его тем­пе­рамен­том точ­но тре­бу­ет­ся бли­зость ча­ще ра­за в не­делю-пол­то­ры. Пос­ле их впол­не ус­пешно­го, как он счи­тал, «проб­но­го» ра­за Алек­са обу­рева­ли сла­дос­тные и до­воль­но гряз­ные фан­та­зии о том, что Май­лз бу­дет ов­ла­девать им при каж­дом удоб­ном и не­удоб­ном слу­чае. Да­же ес­ли Алекс бу­дет хны­кать и го­ворить, что у не­го все бо­лит, и нет сил.  
  
Пос­ле еще од­ной но­чи, про­веден­ной в од­ной пос­те­ли без еди­ного по­сяга­тель­ства со сто­роны Май­лза, Алекс сов­сем встре­вожил­ся. «Май­лз, я хо­чу те­бя», — без инос­ка­заний за­явил Алекс ше­потом, ус­тав об­ти­рать­ся об не­го под оде­ялом. Тот сон­но про­вор­чал что-то, по­терев гла­за, а по­том вздох­нул: «Спи, Алекс. У ме­ня бой се­год­ня ве­чером, по­тер­пи». Алекс при­под­нялся на лок­те и воз­му­тил­ся: «Что зна­чит «по­тер­пи»? Ты мне одол­же­ние де­ла­ешь?» Май­лз сно­ва до­сад­ли­во за­вор­чал, а за­тем по­вер­нулся на­бок к Алек­су. «Я объ­яс­няю один раз, — на­чал он. — Я мо­гу и хо­чу тра­хать те­бя хоть каж­дый день по три ра­за. А ты зна­ешь, че­го еще хо­чет­ся, ког­да нет сек­са? Дать ко­му-ни­будь в мор­ду. В мо­ем де­ле это очень по­лез­но». Алекс от удив­ле­ния да­же при­от­крыл рот нем­но­го. «О, — ска­зал он за­дум­чи­во. — Ка­кая ин­те­рес­ная ме­тоди­ка. Так что, у нас бу­дет толь­ко пос­ле тво­их по­един­ков?» Май­лз серь­ез­но нах­му­рил­ся и от­ве­тил: «Толь­ко пос­ле по­бед». Алекс по­серел ли­цом. Пе­ред его внут­ренним взо­ром про­мель­кну­ли все уни­зитель­ные и оди­нокие ве­чера в ком­па­нии с ис­кусс­твен­ным чле­ном. Май­лз хрип­ло­вато рас­сме­ял­ся, гля­дя на не­го. «Я по­шутил, — ска­зал он, не­силь­но пих­нув Алек­са в пле­чо. — Это прос­то са­модис­ципли­на».  
  
Алекс улег­ся об­ратно, вы­дох­нув с об­легче­ни­ем и ста­ра­ясь не­замет­но поп­ра­вить на се­бе ши­рокие пи­жам­ные шта­ны. «Ко­неч­но, — про­вор­чал он. — Впер­вые слы­шу от те­бя о дис­ципли­не».  
  
И Май­лз по­бедил тем ве­чером, как и обе­щал. Алекс вол­но­вал­ся не мень­ше, чем в прош­лый раз, но тот уло­жил со­пер­ни­ка еще быс­трее, еще до кон­ца треть­его ра­ун­да. Воз­можно, ему прос­то по­вез­ло и про­тив­ник за­зевал­ся, ли­бо ме­тоди­ка воз­держа­ния да­вала до­пол­ни­тель­ный эф­фект упор­ным тре­ниров­кам, но факт ос­та­вал­ся фак­том: ре­фери объ­явил по­беду Май­лза, и в тот день он ос­во­бодил­ся с «ра­боты» зна­читель­но рань­ше.  
  
Алекс по­ложил ла­донь ему на взмок­ший заг­ри­вок, ког­да Май­лз нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му че­рез ка­наты. «Мой­ся и пе­ре­оде­вай­ся быс­трее, — шеп­нул ему Алекс в об­щем шу­ме и гал­де­же рас­хо­див­шихся зри­телей. — У ме­ня на те­бя пла­ны». Май­лз ух­мыль­нул­ся и пох­ло­пал его по ще­ке — Алекс бы счел этот жест уни­зитель­ным, но он уже дав­но свык­ся с мыслью, что поз­во­лил бы Май­лзу де­лать с ним все что угод­но. Ну, или поч­ти все.  
  
Ког­да они уже си­дели в ма­шине, ко­торая вез­ла их до­мой к Алек­су, Май­лз нак­ло­нил­ся к не­му и спро­сил нег­ромко и нас­мешли­во: «Ну что, нап­рыгнешь на ме­ня сра­зу, или смо­жешь дой­ти до спаль­ни?» Алекс с дос­то­инс­твом от­ве­тил: «Зна­ешь, у ме­ня то­же есть тра­диции. Мы сей­час со­берем­ся и по­едем в рес­то­ран, от­ме­чать твою по­беду». Май­лз толь­ко от­крыл рот, соб­равшись выд­ви­нуть свой лю­бимый ар­гу­мент, как Алекс при­от­крыл свой дип­ло­мат и по­казал ему нес­коль­ко па­чек на­лич­ных. «Те­бе тут про­сили пе­редать», — су­хо ска­зал он.  
  
Уже до­ма у Алек­са Май­лз во­рова­то рас­со­вал день­ги в кар­ма­ны сво­ей спор­тивной сум­ки. «Ты точ­но уве­рен, что нам ну­жен этот рес­то­ран? — ок­ликнул он Алек­са в дру­гой ком­на­те. — Я да­же фейс-кон­троль не прой­ду». Алекс поп­ра­вил его: «Фейс-кон­троль в клу­бах. Тем бо­лее, я там час­то ужи­наю и зна­ком с хо­зя­ином. Нет при­чин бес­по­ко­ить­ся». Он по­манил Май­лза в спаль­ню, где ука­зал на кос­тюм, ко­торый ак­ку­рат­но уло­жил на пок­ры­вало. «Я по­доб­рал тут кое-что для те­бя, — скром­но ска­зал Алекс. — Он мне уже мал, а те­бе дол­жен быть впо­ру».  
  
Май­лз ус­та­вил­ся на кос­тюм, а за­тем на Алек­са. «Хо­чешь, что­бы я на­дел его?» — пе­рес­про­сил он, хо­тя пред­назна­чение кос­тю­ма бы­ло впол­не оче­вид­но. Алекс не­тер­пе­ливо кив­нул. «Я ду­маю, те­бе очень пой­дет», — за­метил он. Май­лз выг­ля­дел не очень уве­рен­ным. «Ну хо­рошо, — сог­ла­сил­ся он. — Толь­ко ес­ли мне не пон­ра­вит­ся, пой­ду в спор­тивном кос­тю­ме, так и знай». Алекс улыб­нулся, гля­дя на то, как он стя­гива­ет мас­терку и прос­тую бе­лую фут­болку под ней.  
  
Шта­нины брюк ока­зались Май­лзу нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ко­ваты, но это впол­не мож­но бы­ло вы­дать за мод­ную уко­рочен­ную дли­ну. Алекс с вос­хи­щени­ем наб­лю­дал за тем, как тот зас­те­гивал пу­гови­цы на бе­лос­нежной выг­ла­жен­ной ру­баш­ке, а за­тем не вы­дер­жал и по­дошел по­мочь зас­тегнуть пу­гови­цы на ман­же­тах. «Я уже хо­чу снять это все с те­бя», — про­бор­мо­тал Алекс, опус­тив гла­за. Май­лз пос­мотрел­ся в зер­ка­ло в пол­ный рост. «А я ни­чего», — приз­нал он и на­дел свер­ху пид­жак, оп­ра­вив его на се­бе. Тем­но-зе­леный цвет уди­витель­но шел ему, а бе­лиз­на ру­баш­ки под­черки­вала ес­тес­твен­ный за­гар. Алекс, ко­торый прос­то млел от его но­вого об­ра­за, по­думал, что по­ход в рес­то­ран лишь силь­ней раз­драз­нит его ап­пе­тит.  
  
«Черт, а что с обувью?» — не­ожи­дан­но руг­нулся Май­лз, вспом­нив про свои пот­ре­пан­ные крос­совки. У Алек­са бы­ло дос­та­точ­но обу­ви, и вско­ре он по­доб­рал ему па­ру мо­касин. «Ес­ли бу­дут жать, это бу­дет хо­тя бы не смер­тель­но», — по­яс­нил он. Май­лз кое-как втис­нулся в обувь, а за­тем про­явил не­ожи­дан­ный ин­те­рес к ящич­ку с дра­гоцен­ностя­ми Алек­са. Он уже ут­ра­тил при­выч­ку но­сить их и ос­та­вил толь­ко зо­лотую це­поч­ку на шее, а вот Май­лз об­ве­шал­ся зо­лотом, как цы­ган­ский ба­рон. Алек­су приш­лось мяг­ко на­мек­нуть ему на пра­вила хо­роше­го вку­са и заб­рать па­ру брас­ле­тов и перс­тней.  
  
«А те­перь те­бе при­дет­ся по­дож­дать ме­ня», — ска­зал Алекс, и Май­лз с об­ре­чен­ным вздо­хом усел­ся на ди­ван, вклю­чая те­леви­зор. «Не пе­режи­вай, я не кра­шусь по два ча­са, как жен­щи­ны», — до­бавил он, что­бы обод­рить его.  
  
Май­лз чуть не лоп­нул от сме­ха, ког­да уви­дел его на­ряд. «Ты что, баль­ны­ми тан­ца­ми за­нимать­ся едешь?» — спро­сил он сквозь хо­хот. Алекс на­супил­ся. «Это клас­си­чес­кие брю­ки-клеш, — от­ве­тил он. — Ты ни­чего не по­нима­ешь». Май­лз утер гла­за и ска­зал: «Лад­но, лад­но, из­ви­ни. Рос­кошно выг­ля­дишь, на са­мом де­ле. Но шта­ны у те­бя смеш­ные». Алекс пос­та­вил его ря­дом с со­бой пе­ред зер­ка­лом, что­бы оце­нить их внеш­ний вид. «Мы кру­то выг­ля­дим, — про­ком­менти­ровал Май­лз, кла­дя ру­ку на пле­чо Алек­су. — И по-гей­ски».  
  
На пу­ти в рес­то­ран Алекс поз­во­нил ту­да и поп­ро­сил за­резер­ви­ровать и нак­рыть для них сто­лик. В этом был плюс при­ятель­ства с хо­зя­ином рес­то­рана: ему не нуж­но бы­ло за­казы­вать сто­лик чуть ли не за не­делю. «Доб­рый ве­чер, мис­тер Тёр­нер», — поз­до­рова­лась с ним де­вуш­ка, ме­нед­жер за­ла, ког­да они вош­ли, и про­води­ла их к од­но­му из сто­лов. Ког­да они усе­лись, Алекс нег­ромко ска­зал, нах­му­рясь: «При­дет­ся нас­ту­чать, что она не поз­до­рова­лась с то­бой». Май­лз сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди и спро­сил: «А дол­жна бы­ла? Мы с ней точ­но не зна­комы». Алекс по­яс­нил: «Она дол­жна всех гос­тей при­ветс­тво­вать». Май­лз по­жал пле­чами: «Мне все рав­но. В мес­тах, где я обыч­но ем, да­же стуль­ев нет. За­бей».  
  
Офи­ци­ант ока­зал­ся уже бо­лее вни­матель­ным и спро­сил, ка­кое ви­но пред­по­чита­ет его спут­ник. Май­лз зыр­кнул на не­го и нер­вно по­чесал ще­тину, ко­торую Алекс не рис­кнул пред­ло­жить сбрить, и ус­та­вил­ся в вин­ную кар­ту. Алекс спас его из не­лов­ко­го по­ложе­ния, за­казав им оди­нако­вые блю­да, и до­бавив: «При­неси­те шам­пан­ское, как обыч­но, будь­те доб­ры». Ког­да офи­ци­ант при­нял за­каз и ушел, Май­лз спро­сил нег­ромко: «А что это мы бу­дем есть? Наз­ва­ние мне ни о чем не го­ворит». Алекс по­яс­нил: «Суп и мяс­ное блю­до. Это вкус­но», не вда­ва­ясь в под­робнос­ти. Май­лз ос­тался впол­не удов­летво­рен от­ве­том.  
  
Шам­пан­ское при­нес­ли пер­вым; Май­лз по­рывал­ся встать, что­бы от­крыть бу­тыл­ку, но Алекс мяг­ко по­ложил ла­донь по­верх его ру­ки, на­мекая си­деть смир­но. Офи­ци­ант от­крыл им бу­тыл­ку и лов­ко раз­лил по фу­жерам без пе­ны, а за­тем из­ви­нил­ся, что блю­да при­дет­ся по­дож­дать. Алекс под­нял тост за по­беду Май­лза, и тот осу­шил сра­зу по­лови­ну фу­жера.  
  
Тот с каж­дой ми­нутой выг­ля­дел все бо­лее нап­ря­жен­но, по­это­му Алекс по­пытал­ся от­влечь его. Он пог­ла­дил его ло­дыж­ку под сто­лом сво­ей но­гой и улыб­нулся по­верх фу­жера. «Ты та­кой сек­су­аль­ный в этом кос­тю­ме, — про­вор­ко­вал Алекс. — Од­но удо­воль­ствие на те­бя смот­реть». Май­лз по­ер­зал на сту­ле и кри­вова­то ух­мыль­нул­ся: «Ты то­же ни­чего. Но ты всег­да хо­рошо выг­ля­дишь. У ме­ня не по­луча­ет­ся при­думы­вать ком­пли­мен­ты так час­то». Алекс да­же нем­но­го зар­делся от удо­воль­ствия. Он со­бирал­ся ска­зать Май­лзу еще что-ни­будь при­ят­ное, но вдруг чуть не по­пер­хнул­ся шам­пан­ским от не­ожи­дан­ности.  
  
«О черт, — бур­кнул он се­бе под нос. — Черт, черт, черт». Ну по­чему имен­но в этот ве­чер?!  
  
Ме­нед­жер про­води­ла в зал па­ру: мо­лодых муж­чи­ну и жен­щи­ну, в ко­торых Алекс сра­зу уз­нал сво­его быв­ше­го лю­бов­ни­ка и его же­ну. Они с Алек­сом бы­ли од­но­го со­ци­аль­но­го по­ложе­ния и кру­га об­ще­ния, но все рав­но ви­делись не ча­ще ра­за-двух в год, и то слу­чай­но. По за­кону под­лости, им по­надо­билось прий­ти в этот рес­то­ран имен­но се­год­ня ве­чером!  
  
Май­лз сра­зу за­метил, как он из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це, по­это­му то­же обер­нулся пос­мотреть на во­шед­ших. «Не обо­рачи­вай­ся, — взмо­лил­ся Алекс. — Не хо­чу с ни­ми об­щать­ся». Май­лз пос­мотрел на не­го с при­щуром. «Твои зна­комые?» — спро­сил он. Алекс от­ве­тил «ага», ре­шив не вда­вать­ся в под­робнос­ти. Он пред­ло­жил Май­лзу но­вый тост, и они вы­пили без про­мед­ле­ния, от­влек­шись от па­ры, что рас­по­ложи­лась за сто­ликом не­пода­леку от них.  
  
Алекс все рав­но си­дел, как на игол­ках, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки ис­подтиш­ка пос­матри­вая на них. Он пы­тал­ся сам се­бе вну­шить, что от­нюдь не стес­ня­ет­ся Май­лза, но тот же мог по­вес­ти се­бя со­вер­шенно неп­ред­ска­зу­емо! Мень­ше все­го Алекс хо­тел опо­зорить­ся се­год­ня пе­ред всем рес­то­раном.  
  
«Мо­жет, те­бе луч­ше пе­ресесть за тот сто­лик?» — у­яз­влен­но за­метил Май­лз, от ко­торо­го не ук­ры­лись его пос­матри­вания. Алекс вздох­нул: «Прос­ти, нет, ко­неч­но. Как-то они ме­ня из ко­леи вы­били». Май­лз схва­тил его за ру­ку и спро­сил, нах­му­рив­шись: «Че­го ты их так бо­ишь­ся?» Алекс за­нер­вни­чал еще боль­ше, но ста­рал­ся не по­дать ви­ду, ми­ролю­биво нак­рыв ла­донь Май­лза сво­ей. Он ре­шил приз­нать­ся и вздох­нул еще гор­ше: «Это мой быв­ший. И его же­на». На ли­це Май­лза от­ра­зилась не­опи­су­емая сме­на эмо­ций. «Вот так встре­ча, — на­конец, пре­неб­ре­житель­но ска­зал он. — По­чему бы те­бе прос­то не за­бить на них? Лич­но я уже го­лоден, как волк, а этот чер­тов суп все ни­как не не­сут». Алекс с ра­достью ух­ва­тил­ся за дру­гую те­му: «Да, ты прав. Обыч­но они го­товят быс­трее. Но се­год­ня как-то мно­го лю­дей».  
  
Он сде­лал еще гло­ток шам­пан­ско­го и нем­но­го пе­рек­лю­чил­ся: от вы­пив­ки на го­лод­ный же­лудок том­ле­ние толь­ко уси­лива­лось, и он ер­зал на си­денье все ча­ще, от­ча­ян­но же­лая ока­зать­ся как мож­но бли­же к Май­лзу и на­еди­не. Алекс поч­ти от­влек­ся от раз­дра­жав­шей его па­роч­ки, как вдруг за­сек бо­ковым зре­ни­ем то, что они про­тис­ки­вались меж­ду сто­лика­ми, оче­вид­но, в убор­ную. Он по­пытал­ся прик­рыть­ся ме­ню, а Май­лз на­обо­рот валь­яж­но от­ки­нул­ся на сту­ле.  
  
«О, да это же Тёр­нер, — раз­да­лось пря­мо над их сто­ликом, и Алекс бы по­пытал­ся уто­пить­ся в су­пе, ес­ли бы его, черт возь­ми, уже при­нес­ли. — До­рогая, я по­бол­таю здесь и до­гоню». Алек­су ни­чего не ос­та­валось, как веж­ли­во при­под­нять­ся со сво­его мес­та и по­дать муж­чи­не ру­ку. «При­вет, Джей­ми», — поз­до­ровал­ся он, на­цепив на ли­цо улыб­ку. Он сра­зу же спох­ва­тил­ся и пос­пе­шил пред­ста­вить Май­лза, что­бы тот не по­думал ни­чего лиш­не­го: «Это Май­лз, мой… па­рень». Тот изог­нул бровь и то­же встал, что­бы по­жать ру­ку. Алекс с до­садой осоз­нал, как не к мес­ту зву­чало это «па­рень», ког­да они оба бы­ли трид­ца­тилет­ни­ми муж­чи­нами. Да­же «муж» зву­чало бы со­лид­ней, но Май­лз бы точ­но это­го не стер­пел.  
  
«А, я чи­тал о вас в га­зете, — за­метил Джей­ми. — Он твой спорт­смен, а ты его спон­сор. Там, ко­неч­но, на­мека­ли на то, что вы вмес­те, но я по­думал, что это прос­то слух». Алекс улыб­нулся еще ши­ре; он слиш­ком хо­рошо знал его, что­бы по­нимать, что он го­ворил это не со зла. А ему сто­ило по­чаще от­кры­вать спор­тивную ко­лон­ку га­зет.  
  
Май­лз за сло­вом в кар­ман не по­лез: «А по­чему сра­зу слух? Не ви­жу здесь ни­чего пре­досу­дитель­но­го». Алекс ус­та­вил­ся на не­го, не скрыв изум­ле­ния. Он да­же не пред­по­лагал, что Май­лз зна­ет сло­во «пре­досу­дитель­ный». Не го­воря уже об об­щей ре­ак­ции на реп­ли­ку. Джей­ми доб­ро­душ­но мах­нул ру­кой: «Вот так и при­дет­ся на­чать ве­рить все­му, что пи­шут в га­зетах. На­до бу­дет как-ни­будь схо­дить пос­мотреть на бой, раз в де­ле та­кой про­фес­си­онал, как Алекс». Он по­пытал­ся от­шу­тить­ся: «Ес­ли сде­ла­ешь став­ку, бу­дет и вов­се прек­расно». Джей­ми хо­хот­нул доб­ро­душ­но: «Нет уж, чи­тал я, как вы по­лови­ну бук­ме­кер­ских кон­тор в го­роде наг­ре­ли».  
  
Алекс на­де­ял­ся, что тот по­торо­пит­ся вслед за сво­ей же­ной, но Джей­ми яв­но был рад его ви­деть ку­да боль­ше, чем сам Алекс. «А ты ок­руглил­ся, пря­мо как моя Кэ­ти, — за­метил он, фа­миль­яр­но пох­ло­пав его по спи­не. — Толь­ко у нее бы­ло осо­бое по­ложе­ние, а у те­бя что?» Алекс от­ве­тил, уже ку­да бо­лее су­хо: «А у ме­ня это от хо­рошей жиз­ни». В тот же мо­мент пря­мота Май­лза сос­лу­жила ему хо­рошую служ­бу: он вкли­нил­ся и ска­зал со всей веж­ли­востью, на ко­торую был спо­собен: «Вы бы не зас­тавля­ли же­ну ждать». Джей­ми спох­ва­тил­ся и сог­ла­сил­ся с ним, сно­ва по­жал им обо­им ру­ки и пос­пе­шил за ней.  
  
В ту же ми­нуту им очень вов­ре­мя при­нес­ли суп. Алекс ут­кнул­ся в не­го, из­рядно прис­ты­жен­ный, а Май­лз тро­нул его за ру­ку и по­манил к се­бе, что­бы шеп­нуть на ухо: «Мы с то­бой то­же схо­дим ту­да по­поз­же. Нуж­но об­су­дить кое-что». Алекс с опас­кой взгля­нул на не­го, но Май­лз вов­се не выг­ля­дел сер­ди­тым. Его, впро­чем, не по­кида­ло ощу­щение, что он еще се­год­ня на­тер­пится.  
  
Суп был об­жи­га­юще го­рячим, но Алекс не чувс­тво­вал его вку­са, все еще на­ходясь в смя­тении из-за стран­но­го раз­го­вора. Он по­пытал­ся сно­ва умас­лить Май­лза, поб­ла­года­рив его за то, что по­мог из­ба­вить­ся от со­бесед­ни­ка. На са­мом де­ле, он ду­мал, что эта встре­ча прой­дет ку­да ху­же. «И я те­бя умо­ляю, Май­лз, не хле­бай ты так этот суп», — взмо­лил­ся Алекс, наб­лю­дая за тем, как тот быс­тро опус­то­шил та­рел­ку. Тот вздер­нул ло­коть, оче­вид­но, на­мере­ва­ясь уте­реть рот, но вов­ре­мя вспом­нил про кос­тюм и не стал это­го де­лать. Алекс счи­тал это их лич­ной ма­лень­кой по­бедой.  
  
«Идем-ка, — поз­вал Май­лз, при­под­ни­ма­ясь с мес­та. — Идем, идем». Алекс поз­во­лил вы­вес­ти се­бя из-за сто­ла в убор­ную — там Май­лз прис­вис­тнул и умыл рот и под­бо­родок под изящ­ным кра­ном. «Ты впол­не мог ска­зать мне что-то и за сто­лом, — за­метил Алекс. — Нас ник­то не под­слу­шива­ет, будь уве­рен». Май­лз нем­но­го жес­тко ух­ва­тил его за ло­коть и втол­кнул в ту­алет­ную ком­натку, за­пирая за ни­ми дверь. Алекс да­же не ус­пел ис­пу­гать­ся, преж­де чем по­нял, что пред­мет раз­го­вора Май­лза был пре­дель­но прост.  
  
«Вряд ли ты был бы рад, ес­ли бы я раз­ло­жил те­бя пря­мо на том сто­ле», — от­ве­тил Май­лз, вжи­мая его в стен­ку. Алекс ух­ва­тил­ся ру­ками за его пле­чи, ух­мы­ля­ясь: «Так ты об этом ду­мал, ког­да мы с ним раз­го­вари­вали?» Он на­конец-то явс­твен­но уви­дел, что Май­лз его рев­но­вал, и это выз­ва­ло в нем слад­кое ли­кова­ние. «Я ду­мал о том, что по­бедил се­год­ня, и пе­редо мной си­дит мой глав­ный приз, а ка­кой-то му­дак ле­зет не в свое де­ло», — хму­рясь, за­явил Май­лз. Алекс по­ложил ла­донь ему на за­тылок, при­выч­но пог­ла­живая и по­чесы­вая — тот от­ре­аги­ровал мгно­вен­но и на­пал на его шею с по­целу­ями, ко­торые боль­ше по­ходи­ли на уку­сы, прих­ва­тив его при этом за во­лосы.  
  
«Вау, — вы­дох­нул Алекс, не ожи­дав та­кого на­пора. — Май­лз, пос­той. Да­вай вый­дем от­сю­да, я от­ме­ню вто­рое блю­до, и мы по­едем до­мой». По­низив го­лос до бар­хатно­го тем­бра, он до­бавил: «Сде­ла­ешь со мной, что за­хочешь». Май­лз из­дал рез­кий сме­шок ему на ухо, об­да­вая его го­рячим ды­хани­ем: «То есть, что _ты_ за­хочешь?» Алекс прих­ва­тил его за ко­рот­кий от­росший чуб, зас­тавляя пос­мотреть на се­бя. «Ес­ли я за­хочу, что­бы ты мне под­чи­нял­ся, уж по­верь — я при­думаю, как это ус­тро­ить», — ух­мыль­нул­ся Алекс. Май­лз не­уло­вимым дви­жени­ем на­давил ему на ка­кую-то точ­ку на кис­ти, и он за­шипел от бо­ли, раз­жав ру­ку. А в сле­ду­ющие па­ру се­кунд уже скру­тил его воз­ле тум­бы с ра­кови­ной и зер­ка­лом, за­ломив ру­ку за спи­ну и втис­нув ко­лено меж­ду ног. Алек­су ста­ло боль­но­вато в обо­их мес­тах.  
  
«А твой быв­ший ебарь? — спро­сил Май­лз, удер­жи­вая ши­пяще­го от дис­комфор­та Алек­са. — Он де­лал все, что те­бе хо­телось? По­ка не ус­тал от тво­их зап­ро­сов?» Алекс сер­ди­то пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез зер­ка­ло и уко­лол: «Он де­лал та­кое, что ты се­бе да­же не пред­ста­вишь». Он по­наде­ял­ся, что не пе­рег­нул пал­ку, и Май­лз не вы­вих­нет ему те­перь еще и ру­ку. «Мне боль­но, — по­жало­вал­ся он, по­ер­зав на ко­лене Май­лза и по­пытав­шись вы­вер­нуть­ся из зах­ва­та. — Ты всем сво­им пар­тне­рам про­водил бо­левой при­ем, преж­де чем трах­нуть?» Алекс при­кусил язык, но сло­ва бы­ло уже не пой­мать — Май­лз прыс­нул от сме­ха ему в рас­тре­пав­ши­еся во­лосы. «У те­бя сто­ит», — за­явил он. «У те­бя то­же», — па­риро­вал Алекс и по­тер­ся об Май­лза, прог­нувшись в по­яс­ни­це.  
  
Тот вы­пус­тил его из зах­ва­та и по­вер­тел в ру­ках, не­тер­пе­ливо руг­нувшись: «Как рас­стег­нуть эти чер­то­вы шта­ны?» Алекс сно­ва по­вер­нулся к не­му спи­ной и ука­зал: «На по­яс­ни­це шну­ров­ка», а сам при­нял­ся рас­сте­гивать ряд пу­говиц спе­реди. В про­цес­се эти брю­ки ему рез­ко ра­зон­ра­вились. Алекс му­жес­твен­но вы­тер­пел по­ток ру­гатель­ств от Май­лза, от ко­торых впол­не мог­ли за­вять уши, по­ка тот не прис­пустил его брю­ки и не зад­рал ру­баш­ку до се­реди­ны спи­ны.  
  
Май­лз рас­стег­нул и свои брю­ки — ус­лы­шав звук, Алекс по­наде­ял­ся, что он не выр­вал мол­нию на ши­рин­ке — и бес­толко­во ткнул­ся чле­ном ему меж­ду бе­дер, при­тер­ся по про­меж­ности, и Алекс ко­рот­ко хнык­нул, по­пытав­шись сра­зу на­садить­ся. «Да ты во­об­ще отор­ванный», — вы­дох­нул Май­лз, тол­кнув его жи­вотом на тум­бу и выс­тавляя зад­ни­цу на обоз­ре­ние. Алекс за­рыл­ся в собс­твен­ный во­рот­ник ру­баш­ки и стал ле­петать, оп­равды­ва­ясь: «Я прос­то знал, что пос­ле рес­то­рана бу­ду так силь­но хо­теть те­бя, что сто­ило под­го­товить­ся, что­бы не те­рять по­том вре­мя».  
  
Май­лз ух­ва­тил его по­перек гру­ди и зас­та­вил встать бо­лее-ме­нее пря­мо, пос­ле че­го дер­нул бед­ра Алек­са на се­бя, втис­ки­ва­ясь в не­го чле­ном сра­зу на­поло­вину. «Блять, Май­лз, — руг­нулся Алекс и взвыл. — Боль­но, пор­вешь ведь! Я те­бя прос­то унич­то­жу тог­да». Тот во вре­мя сек­са сра­зу за­мол­кал, толь­ко зас­то­нал сквозь зу­бы, про­тис­нувшись це­ликом. Алек­су бы­ло боль­ней, чем в прош­лый раз, по­это­му он не сра­зу со­об­ра­зил — а ког­да со­об­ра­зил, вы­ругал­ся не ху­же Май­лза. «Да еб твою мать, что ж ты тво­ришь, — взвыл он, за­бив­шись в зах­ва­те у Май­лза и ста­ра­ясь выр­вать­ся. — Кто те­бе раз­ре­шил мне без ре­зин­ки при­совы­вать?!» Тот креп­ко за­жал ему рот ла­донью и тес­но при­жал бед­ра­ми к тум­бе, на­чав рез­ко дви­гать­ся. «Да зат­кнись уже, нас сей­час вы­гонят из тво­его сра­ного рес­то­рана», — про­вор­чал Май­лз, встре­тив­шись гла­зами в зер­ка­ле с Алек­сом, чей взгляд ме­тал мол­нии.  
  
С каж­дым гру­бым тол­чком Май­лза у не­го ос­та­валось все мень­ше сил на соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, и Алекс был про­тивен сам се­бе из-за то­го, как его за­води­ла собс­твен­ная бес­по­мощ­ность. Он при­нял­ся жа­лоб­но пос­та­нывать сквозь ла­донь Май­лза, ста­ра­ясь раз­жа­лобить его, но его вид в зер­ка­ле яс­но да­вал по­нять, что тот сов­сем по­терял­ся в ощу­щени­ях, не ог­ра­ничен­ных пре­зер­ва­тивом. Так что Алекс уку­сил его за ла­донь, что­бы вер­нуть его с не­бес на зем­лю. «Су­ка», — руг­нулся Май­лз и от­дернул ру­ку. «Ты же в кур­се, что ты ме­ня фак­ти­чес­ки на­силу­ешь?» — про­пых­тел Алекс, как толь­ко его рот ока­зал­ся сво­боден. Май­лз в от­мес­тку уку­сил его в шею. «На мне уже шту­ки три та­ких «из­на­сило­ваний» ви­сит», — от­ры­вис­то от­ве­тил он и да­же умуд­рился сде­лать паль­ца­ми жест «ка­выч­ки».  
  
Алек­су не сде­лало чес­ти, что он в тот мо­мент не сдер­жал стон от то­го, что Май­лз зад­рал од­но его ко­лено, сво­бод­ное от шта­нины, на край тум­бы, и сде­лал угол про­ник­но­вения иде­аль­ным. «Ох, Май­лз, вот так, хо­роший маль­чик. Быс­тро учишь­ся», — Алекс смо­розил глу­пую пош­лость, но в тот мо­мент все рез­ко пе­рес­та­ло иметь зна­чение, кро­ме сво­дящих с ума ощу­щений внут­ри. Май­лз боль­ше не на­казы­вал его тол­чка­ми, а стал дви­гать­ся бо­лее раз­ме­рен­но — Алекс го­тов был пок­лясть­ся, что тот вы­дох­нул ему в шею что-то по­доз­ри­тель­но по­хожее на «мой», и со­бирал­ся в бу­дущем драз­нить его этим.  
  
Алекс не мог от­ри­цать, что имен­но сей­час осу­щест­вля­лась од­на из его фан­та­зий, ко­торы­ми он лю­бил се­бя ба­ловать. И за нее, не­сом­ненно, при­дет­ся пла­тить, и очень ско­ро. А по­ка что он поп­ро­сил, за­дыха­ясь: «При­кос­нись ко мне», от­ча­ян­но на­сажи­ва­ясь и поль­зу­ясь от­но­ситель­ной сво­бодой, ко­торую ему пре­дос­та­вил Май­лз. «Где?» — вы­дох­нул тот, оче­вид­но, до неп­ри­личия оту­пев от нас­лажде­ния. «Бля, гос­по­ди, под­ро­чи мне, что­бы я кон­чил», — зах­ны­кал Алекс, под­сте­гивая его. Он осо­бен­но не на­де­ял­ся на та­кую ми­лость, но Май­лз сно­ва уди­вил его, об­хва­тив со­чащий­ся смаз­кой ствол и при­няв­шись дви­гать ру­кой.  
  
«А­уч, — ой­кнул Алекс, да­же при­под­нявшись на но­соч­ки. — Отор­вешь же!» Он по­ложил свою ла­донь по­верх май­лзо­вой и нап­ра­вил ее, зас­та­вив сжи­мать не так силь­но, а дви­гать не так рез­ко. Май­лз об­хва­тил его за по­яс, при­жимая к се­бе, и Алекс зап­ро­кинул го­лову ему на пле­чо, про­шеп­тав, что уже го­тов кон­чить. Тот хо­тел от­дернуть ру­ку, но Алекс стис­нул его паль­цы и не пус­тил — а сам из­лился бур­но и мно­го, слад­ко зас­то­нав и зас­та­вив Май­лза за­охать от неж­ной пуль­са­ции внут­ри не­го. Алекс опус­тился на прох­ладную по­вер­хность тум­бы пе­ред со­бой, ста­ра­ясь от­ды­шать­ся, и ощу­тил ско­рее об­легче­ние, ког­да Май­лз выс­коль­знул из его те­ла. А за­тем по­чувс­тво­вал, как тот вып­леснул­ся нес­коль­ки­ми теп­лы­ми струй­ка­ми ему на выс­тавлен­ную по­яс­ни­цу и яго­дицы.  
  
«Спа­сибо и на том», — хрип­ло­вато ска­зал он Май­лзу, вклю­чая кран и жад­но от­пи­вая во­ды пря­мо от­ту­да. Тот то­же наб­рал во­ды в ла­донь и вы­пил, пос­ле че­го под­тя­нул шта­ны и кое-как впра­вил в них ру­баш­ку. Май­лз пох­ло­пал его по яго­дице и за­явил: «По­дож­ду те­бя в за­ле. Вдруг уже вто­рое при­нес­ли».  
  
Алекс об­ре­чен­но ут­кнул­ся в свой ру­кав из­рядно из­мя­той ру­баш­ки, ког­да тот вы­шел. Еще ни од­на его бли­зость не ос­тавля­ла та­кого дур­но­го пос­левку­сия, как секс с Май­лзом — это бы­ло ощу­щение срод­ни пох­мелью.  
Алекс нас­ко­ро при­вел се­бя в по­рядок с по­мощью про­точ­ной во­ды и бу­маж­ных по­лоте­нец, а за­тем еще дол­го во­зил­ся с пу­гови­цами и шну­ров­кой брюк. Пос­мотрев­шись в зер­ка­ло и кое-как приг­ла­див рас­тре­пан­ные во­лосы, он ре­шил ос­та­вить нес­коль­ко пу­говиц ру­баш­ки не зас­тегну­тыми — на шее у не­го кра­сова­лись крас­не­ющие сле­ды страс­ти. Не­дале­кий путь из убор­ной к их сто­лику ока­зал­ся не­лег­ким из-за край­не­го дис­комфор­та, по­это­му Алекс пос­пе­шил усесть­ся на мяг­кое си­денье сту­ла.  
  
«Вкус­но те­бе?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди и наб­лю­дая за Май­лзом, с ап­пе­титом уп­ле­та­ющим мяс­ные ру­лети­ки. «Еще бы, — отоз­вался тот с на­битым ртом. — Де­серт, прав­да, ра­нова­то по­дали, но я не при­веред­ли­вый». Алекс стал ко­вырять и свою пор­цию, но не чувс­тво­вал ап­пе­тита. «У те­бя есть си­гаре­ты? — спро­сил он. — Ког­да вый­дем, хо­чу по­курить». Май­лз кив­нул. Алекс взял фу­жер с не­допи­тым и нем­но­го вы­дох­шимся шам­пан­ским и по­вер­тел его в паль­цах. «Тя­жело мне с то­бой», — вздох­нул он без­злоб­но и сде­лал гло­ток. Май­лз прог­ло­тил ку­сочек и де­лови­то ука­зал вил­кой ку­да-то вверх: «Люб­лю я те­бя, по­это­му и тя­жело».  
  
Алекс по­пер­хнул­ся шам­пан­ским и пос­ту­чал се­бя по спи­не сам. «Что-что ты ска­зал?» — пе­рес­про­сил он, ус­та­вив­шись на Май­лза. Из-за его каш­ля на них ус­та­вилось еще нес­коль­ко лю­дей за со­сед­ни­ми сто­лика­ми. «Не зас­тавляй ме­ня пов­то­рять это сно­ва», — бур­кнул Май­лз и сно­ва на­бил пол­ный рот мяс­ным блю­дом.


	9. Chapter 9

Алекс вы­удил си­гаре­ту из пач­ки Май­лза и по­дож­дал, по­ка тот по­дож­жет ее кон­чик сво­ей за­жигал­кой. По­ка он сде­лал пер­вую за­тяж­ку, тот ска­зал не­ожи­дан­но ис­крен­не: «Из­ви­ни за это все. Ты хо­тел нор­маль­но по­сидеть и по­ужи­нать». Алекс пос­мотрел на не­го без­злоб­но, но вни­матель­но. «Ты ска­зал, что лю­бишь ме­ня, толь­ко что­бы я не сер­дился?» — спро­сил он и выб­ро­сил си­гаре­ту в бли­жай­шую ур­ну. Ему не хо­телось воз­вра­щать­ся к вред­ной при­выч­ке. Май­лз тут же нах­му­рил­ся и ска­зал уже рез­че: «Нет, я так ска­зал, по­тому что я так чувс­твую. Тем бо­лее, ты все рав­но сер­дишь­ся». Алекс по­качал го­ловой и от­ве­тил: «Я не мо­гу сер­дить­ся на те­бя за то, что ты та­кой, ка­кой есть». Пос­ле этой фра­зы Май­лз пос­мотрел на не­го со смесью удив­ле­ния и бла­годар­ности.  
  
«По­еха­ли до­мой, — пред­ло­жил Алекс, мяг­ко бе­ря Май­лза по­выше лок­тя. — Возь­мем так­си, по­тому что я уже от­пустил во­дите­ля». Уже си­дя в ма­шине, тот не за­давал воп­ро­сов. На­до ду­мать, Май­лз не был про­тив то­го, что­бы про­вес­ти еще од­ну ночь вмес­те.  
  
Алекс ре­шил, что им по­надо­бит­ся об­ще­из­вес­тный дви­гатель лю­бого раз­го­вора по ду­шам, и пос­та­вил на стол но­вую бу­тыл­ку джи­на. Он еще сам не до кон­ца ре­шил, как от­но­сит­ся к приз­на­нию Май­лза. Он был уве­рен, что тот ни­ког­да не ста­нет ис­пы­тывать к не­му лю­бовь, да­же ес­ли они добь­ют­ся прек­расных и гар­мо­нич­ных сек­су­аль­ных от­но­шений. Алекс был вы­нуж­ден приз­нать­ся са­мому се­бе, что то, что он сам ис­пы­тывал к Май­лзу, бы­ло чер­тов­ски по­хоже на то, как влюб­лялся он сам — не за что-то, а воп­ре­ки все­му.  
  
«Ког­да ты впер­вые уви­дел ме­ня, — спро­сил Май­лз пос­ле треть­ей рюм­ки. — Что ты по­думал?» Алекс по­мед­лил с от­ве­том, что­бы сфор­му­лиро­вать его са­мым при­ем­ле­мым об­ра­зом. Вряд ли Май­лзу бы пон­ра­вилось уз­нать, что это бы­ло чувс­тво срод­ни то­му, ког­да хо­чет­ся заб­рать са­мого злоб­но­го и об­лезло­го пса в при­юте, по­тому что ты зна­ешь, что ник­то ни­ког­да его не за­берет.  
  
«Как бы па­фос­но это ни зву­чало, мне ка­жет­ся, это бы­ла судь­ба, — за­дум­чи­во от­ве­тил Алекс. — Я прос­то уви­дел те­бя и сра­зу ре­шил, что дол­жен ра­ботать имен­но с то­бой». Су­дя по ли­цу Май­лза, от­вет при­нимал­ся. «По­чему?» — про­дол­жил до­пыты­вать­ся он и под­лил им еще джи­на. «Я не знаю, — вздох­нул Алекс. — Как буд­то в го­лове что-то щел­кну­ло. Во­об­ра­жа­емая бу­тылоч­ка ука­зала на те­бя. Ты прос­то осо­бен­ный». Май­лз по­дал­ся впе­ред и пе­рес­про­сил: «Ты прав­да так счи­та­ешь? Я не кра­сав­чик, как ты. И не ум­ный». Он скло­нил го­лову и не­ожи­дан­но пе­чаль­но до­бавил: «И я не очень-то хо­роший че­ловек». Алекс да­же не по­доз­ре­вал, что под тол­стой шку­рой Май­лза скры­ва­ет­ся столь­ко ком­плек­сов. «Не­обя­затель­но быть хо­рошим, что­бы быть осо­бен­ным», — от­ве­тил Алекс и сам по­дивил­ся сво­ему фи­лософ­ско­му по­рыву.  
  
Сле­дом приш­ла оче­редь Алек­са за­давать воп­ро­сы. «Что ты чувс­тву­ешь ко мне?» — спро­сил он, не осо­бен­но на­де­ясь, что Май­лз сог­ла­сит­ся опи­сывать свои чувс­тва. Од­на­ко тот пе­реси­лил се­бя и по­яс­нил: «Я ужас­но об­ра­щал­ся с то­бой по­тому, что злил­ся не на те­бя, а на се­бя. Я сде­лал все, что­бы ты ме­ня не­нави­дел, но ты… ме­ня не не­нави­дишь». Алекс да­же по­дал­ся впе­ред, не ве­ря сво­им ушам. Май­лз про­дол­жил: «Я не хо­тел к те­бе при­вязы­вать­ся, но… на­вер­ное, ты ни­кому не ос­тавля­ешь шан­са». Алекс не удер­жался и прыс­нул: «Я так до­кучал те­бе? Прос­ти. Я ни о чем не мог ду­мать, кро­ме те­бя». Май­лз, до это­го упор­но смот­ревший в сто­леш­ни­цу и в свою рюм­ку, под­нял на не­го взгляд и ска­зал: «Я то­же не мог».  
  
Пос­леднюю чет­верть бу­тыл­ки они уде­лали уже на све­жем воз­ду­хе, раз­ва­лив­шись в шез­лонгах воз­ле бас­сей­на. Ночь бы­ла, как и поч­ти лю­бая ночь в Лос-Ан­дже­лесе, теп­лая и яс­ная. Алекс вклю­чил не­боль­шой про­иг­ры­ватель для ай­по­да, что­бы ни­кого из них не сму­щало мол­ча­ние. За­час­тую мол­чать с Май­лзом бы­ло ку­да при­ят­ней, чем го­ворить.  
  
При взгля­де на звез­дное не­бо все кро­шеч­ные огонь­ки в гла­зах у Алек­са но­рови­ли по­качи­вать­ся или кру­жить­ся. За­иг­ра­ла но­вая пес­ня, и он про­тянул: «О, обо­жаю эту». Май­лз ис­пы­ту­юще пос­мотрел на про­иг­ры­ватель и спро­сил: «И что за пес­ня?» Алекс по­яс­нил: «Это Ко­эн». Май­лз зев­нул и ска­зал: «По­нятия не имею, кто это». Алекс вски­нул­ся на сво­ем шез­лонге: «Как мож­но не знать Ле­онар­да Ко­эна?» Май­лз от­махнул­ся: «Ой, от­стань. Я обыч­но слу­шаю что-ни­будь по­бод­рее и пог­ромче. Что­бы тре­ниро­вать­ся».  
  
Алекс под­нялся на но­ги и приб­ли­зил­ся, при­тан­цо­вывая и по­качи­вая бед­ра­ми, к шез­лонгу Май­лза. «Да­вай вста­вай, по­тан­цу­ем», — пред­ло­жил он, про­тяги­вая ему ру­ку. Май­лз за­вор­чал: «Еще че­го. Я не тан­цую». Алекс стал уп­ра­шивать его, за­ходя то с од­ной, то с дру­гой сто­роны. Ко­неч­но, Май­лз не умел тан­це­вать, это бы­ло оче­вид­но. Ему прос­то хо­телось сно­ва ока­зать­ся к не­му поб­ли­же. Ког­да тот сдал­ся и не­хотя под­нялся с шез­лонга, Алекс об­вил его ру­ками за шею, а Май­лз по­ложил обе ла­дони ему на та­лию, впро­чем, поч­ти сра­зу пе­ремес­тив их ни­же. Алекс по­ложил под­бо­родок ему на пле­чо и стал мур­лы­кать на ухо, под­пе­вая пес­не. Их топ­та­ние на мес­те слож­но бы­ло наз­вать тан­цем, но ни­кого из них это не бес­по­ко­ило: Май­лз уми­рот­во­рен­но слу­шал на­певы Алек­са и пог­ла­живал его по спи­не, по­яс­ни­це и яго­дицам.  
  
«Ай», — вос­клик­нул Май­лз, ког­да Алекс ос­ту­пил­ся и нас­ту­пил ему на но­гу каб­лу­ком бо­тин­ка. «Прос­ти», — тут же рас­ка­ял­ся он, но Май­лз упер ру­ки в бо­ка, а за­тем иг­ра­ючи об­хва­тил его, сде­лал шаг впе­ред и сбро­сил в бас­сейн. Алекс из­дал ка­кой-то не­чело­вечес­кий звук, пе­репу­гав­шись, а за­тем тре­хэтаж­но вы­ругал­ся, пы­та­ясь удер­жать­ся на пла­ву. «Я из-за те­бя весь мок­рый!» — воз­му­щен­но вос­клик­нул Алекс. «Это не но­вость», — прыс­нул Май­лз. Он по­каты­вал­ся от сме­ха, стоя на краю бас­сей­на, а за­тем прос­то ски­нул обувь и спрыг­нул сле­дом.  
  
«Сни­май все шмот­ки, — ве­лел Алекс, дер­жась за край бас­сей­на. — Ина­че их мож­но бу­дет выб­ро­сить». Пид­жак Май­лза уже пла­вал поб­ли­зос­ти, и он заб­ро­сил его на шез­лонг. «Ну и черт с ни­ми», — зак­лю­чил он и лов­ко раз­делся до­гола, поб­ро­сав мок­рую одеж­ду на краю. «По­моги мне», — поз­вал его Алекс, ко­торый про­дол­жал дер­жать­ся од­ной ру­кой за ле­сен­ку, а вто­рой бе­зус­пешно пы­тал­ся рас­стег­нуть пу­гови­цы ру­баш­ки. «Я… пло­хо пла­ваю», — приз­нался он. Май­лз под­плыл к не­му и по­мог стя­нуть ру­баш­ку. В борь­бе с за­мыс­ло­ваты­ми брю­ками у не­го уже имел­ся кое-ка­кой опыт. «За­чем те­бе бас­сейн тог­да?» — уди­вил­ся он. «Я прос­то ку­пил дом с бас­сей­ном. В этом рай­оне они все та­кие», — по­яс­нил Алекс.  
  
Май­лз да­же ныр­нул, что­бы стя­нуть с не­го бо­тин­ки. «Тру­сы мож­но бы­ло и ос­та­вить», — за­метил Алекс. «За­чем? — по­жал пле­чами Май­лз, а за­тем до­бавил: — Здесь же сов­сем нег­лу­боко. Я мо­гу дос­тать до дна, ес­ли вста­ну на нос­ки». Алекс воз­ра­зил: «Я ни­же те­бя. И я не дос­таю». Май­лз об­хва­тил его за та­лию и пред­ло­жил: «Мо­жешь дер­жать­ся за ме­ня. В во­де ты нам­но­го лег­че». Алекс про­пус­тил ми­мо ушей за­меча­ние о сво­ем ве­се и об­хва­тил Май­лза но­гами за по­яс, ру­ками дер­жась за его пле­чи. Он сра­зу по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ком­фор­тней в во­де, а тот сде­лал па­ру ша­гов и при­жал его спи­ной к стен­ке бас­сей­на.  
  
Алекс вдруг по­думал, что от­нюдь не счи­тал Май­лза нек­ра­сивым. Сей­час он не мог отор­вать взгляд от его поб­лески­ва­юще­го влаж­но­го те­ла и ли­ца, а осо­бен­но за­вора­жива­ющи­ми ка­зались гла­за с длин­ны­ми рес­ни­цами, слип­ши­мися стрел­ка­ми от во­ды, тем­ные и та­кие спо­кой­ные. Он чувс­тво­вал, что Май­лз то­же рас­смат­ри­вал его, но не вы­дер­жал дол­го­го зри­тель­но­го кон­такта и по­тянул­ся бли­же, что­бы на­чать це­ловать его шею. Май­лз из­дал до­воль­ный звук, но за­тем трях­нул го­ловой, пе­рех­ва­тывая ини­ци­ати­ву. Алекс чуть нап­рягся, ког­да тот кос­нулся гу­бами его шеи, ожи­дая уку­са или за­соса, но тот не­ожи­дан­но неж­но и ле­ниво це­ловал влаж­ную ко­жу, лишь иног­да лег­ко и сов­сем не боль­но прих­ва­тывая ее зу­бами.  
  
Алекс пог­ла­живал его пле­чи, по­кор­но зап­ро­киды­вая го­лову, а Май­лз под­хва­тил его те­перь за бед­ра и под яго­дицы, сми­ная их и нем­но­го рас­кры­вая. Алекс тре­пых­нулся, ощу­щая слад­кое пред­вку­шение, прип­равлен­ное стра­хом: ему точ­но не пой­дет на поль­зу, ес­ли Май­лз за­хочет сно­ва про­ник­нуть в сад­ня­щее коль­цо мышц паль­ца­ми или чле­ном. Он ос­то­рож­но по­ер­зал на нем, но ощу­тил, что Май­лз не так быс­тро воз­буждал­ся из-за вы­пито­го. «Не бо­ись, не тро­ну», — нег­ромко ска­зал он ку­да-то по­ниже уха Алек­са, и он ти­хонь­ко вздох­нул от об­легче­ния.  
  
Спус­тя еще ка­кое-то вре­мя не­тороп­ли­вых по­целу­ев и по­кусы­ваний Алекс был раз­драз­нен и по­тирал­ся об не­го сос­ка­ми и все же нем­но­го нап­рягшим­ся чле­ном. «Май­лз», — про­шелес­тел он, прик­рыв гла­за от удо­воль­ствия, и тот прер­вался, что­бы пос­мотреть на не­го. «Что?» — спро­сил он, сно­ва заг­ля­дывая Алек­су в гла­за. Он ос­то­рож­но по­ложил ла­донь Май­лзу на за­тылок, пог­ла­живая, а за­тем при­жал­ся гу­бами к гу­бам, креп­ко це­луя. Тот на се­кун­ду за­мер и весь нап­рягся, а за­тем рас­сла­бил­ся и да­же при­от­крыл рот, поз­во­ляя Алек­су про­ник­нуть в не­го язы­ком.  
  
По­чувс­тво­вав, что Май­лз не со­бира­ет­ся от­талки­вать его, он слад­ко вздох­нул сквозь по­целуй и взял его ли­цо в ла­дони, что­бы тот уж точ­но ни­куда не дел­ся. Май­лз по­чему-то ос­то­рож­ни­чал, хо­тя Алекс пред­став­лял се­бе, что це­лу­ет­ся тот то­же страс­тно и с уку­сами. Он ле­ниво це­ловал его в от­вет, прих­ва­тывая по оче­реди то ниж­нюю, то вер­хнюю гу­бу, а за­тем окон­ча­тель­но ос­во­ил­ся и пе­рех­ва­тил ини­ци­ати­ву, втя­нув его язык се­бе в рот. У Алек­са бы­ло ощу­щение, что Май­лз не це­ловал­ся уже лет сто.  
  
Их по­целуй длил­ся не­дол­го, но Алек­су оп­ре­делен­но пон­ра­вилось, нес­мотря на стой­кий вкус и за­пах ал­ко­голя. «Два пра­вила за ве­чер на­руше­но», — хит­ро ска­зал он, прис­ло­нив­шись лбом к Май­лзу. Тот вздох­нул: «Не ста­ну врать, что мне не в ра­дость их на­рушать». Алекс пог­ла­дил его по ли­цу и пред­ло­жил нег­ромко: «Хва­тит мок­нуть. Пой­дем в дом». Май­лз под­са­дил его на край бас­сей­на, а за­тем сам вы­лез сле­дом. Алекс не за­был по­доб­рать нас­квозь мок­рую одеж­ду, что­бы сло­жить ее в бель­евую кор­зи­ну.  
  
Он не ус­пел да­же тол­ком об­те­реть­ся по­лотен­цем, как Май­лз не­ожи­дан­но об­нял его сза­ди и креп­ко при­жал к се­бе. Алекс по­думал, что их от­но­шения бы­ли не сов­сем здо­ровы­ми, ес­ли он от каж­до­го при­кос­но­вения ждал, что его сей­час оты­ме­ют, наг­нув над ру­комой­ни­ком. «Ты та­кой соб­лазни­тель­ный, — про­бор­мо­тал Май­лз ему в мок­рые во­лосы. — Я хо­чу с то­бой еще раз. Я по­нимаю, что те­бе нель­зя. Прос­ти». Алекс улыб­нулся от его ис­крен­ности. «Не­обя­затель­но со­вать друг в дру­га чле­ны вся­кий раз, ког­да те­бе за­хочет­ся лас­ки, — шут­ли­во ска­зал он. — Есть уй­ма дру­гих спо­собов». Май­лз пе­рес­про­сил: «Но те­бе же нра­вилось? По край­ней ме­ре, мне так ка­залось». Алекс кив­нул: «Ко­неч­но нра­вилось. А ты что, ни­ког­да не ба­ловал­ся та­ким с ка­ким-ни­будь при­яте­лем в шко­ле?» Май­лз вски­нул бро­ви и по­качал го­ловой: «Я не за­нимал­ся та­ким в шко­ле». Алекс хо­хот­нул и обер­нулся к не­му, что­бы сно­ва об­нять. «Как ми­ло, — ус­мехнул­ся он. — Я у те­бя пер­вый».


	10. Chapter 10

Алекс сно­ва си­дел в лич­ной раз­де­вал­ке Май­лза, под­пи­рая го­лову ру­ками и наб­лю­дая за клу­бами па­ра, ко­торые ви­лись из-за пе­рего­род­ки с ду­шевой. Май­лз си­дел там уже до­воль­но дол­го, но Алекс тер­пе­ливо ждал его. Тот яв­но чувс­тво­вал се­бя не луч­шим об­ра­зом.  
  
«Май­лз, — поз­вал он ос­то­рож­но. — Я за те­бя пе­режи­ваю. Вы­лезай, по­жалуй­ста». От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло, но спус­тя па­ру ми­нут во­да пе­рес­та­ла лить­ся, и из-за пе­рего­род­ки нет­вердой по­ход­кой вы­шел Май­лз. Алекс по­дал ему по­лотен­це и про­тянул ла­донь к его ли­цу, как бы про­ся раз­ре­шения при­кос­нуть­ся. Май­лз не воз­ра­жал, и Алекс ос­то­рож­но про­вел паль­ца­ми по его вис­ку и ще­ке. В ду­шевой он смыл кровь, но его ли­цо по-преж­не­му бы­ло обе­зоб­ра­жено швом, ко­торым нас­ко­ро под­ла­тали его бровь и часть ве­ка, а под гла­зом кляк­сой рас­ползал­ся си­няк.  
  
Май­лз про­иг­рал этот бой, ког­да ка­залось, что он не про­иг­ры­ва­ет ни­ког­да. Алекс, наб­лю­дав­ший за ним на рин­ге, с ужа­сом осоз­на­вал, что про­тив­ник Май­лза ока­зал­ся силь­нее, лов­че и вы­нос­ли­вей. Он ду­мал, что по­седе­ет за то вре­мя, ко­торое наб­лю­дал за тем, как судья счи­тал де­сять се­кунд до но­ка­ута, а по­том — как Май­лзу пря­мо на мес­те нак­ла­дыва­ли шов на раз­би­тую часть ли­ца и прик­ла­дыва­ли лед. Спор­тивный врач зас­та­вил его поз­во­лить сде­лать ему за­мора­жива­ющий укол.  
  
«Я сей­час как Стал­ло­не, — ух­мы­ля­ясь по­лови­ной рта, ска­зал Май­лз. — Не чувс­твую по­лови­ну ли­ца». Алекс по­ежил­ся и уса­дил его ря­дом с со­бой, дер­жа его ру­ку в сво­их ла­донях и нер­вно пог­ла­живая. Май­лз ус­та­ло прик­рыл гла­за вто­рой ру­кой и тя­жело вздох­нул. «Прос­ти ме­ня, — ска­зал он пос­ле до­воль­но дол­гой па­узы. — Я сде­лал, что смог, и все рав­но не смог по­бедить. Я под­вел те­бя». Алекс по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ужас­но из-за то­го, что лю­бые воз­ра­жения с его сто­роны сей­час зву­чали бы фаль­ши­во. Май­лз дей­стви­тель­но под­вел его: на его по­беду сде­лали став­ки ку­ча лю­дей, и все эти став­ки сго­рели. Алекс влез в серь­ез­ные убыт­ки из-за это­го про­иг­ры­ша, но это был не ко­нец све­та. Все его спорт­сме­ны ког­да-ни­будь про­иг­ры­вали, а в тот мо­мент его ку­да боль­ше вол­но­вало сос­то­яние гла­за Май­лза.  
  
Тот рас­це­нил не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние Алек­са по-сво­ему и с болью пос­мотрел на не­го. «Я бы поп­ро­сил дать мне вто­рой шанс, но я по­нимаю, что ты не мо­жешь раз­бра­сывать­ся день­га­ми, — уг­рю­мо по­тупив взгляд, ска­зал он. — Я те­перь сно­ва без­ра­бот­ный, да?» Алекс пос­пе­шил пе­ре­убе­дить его: «Да­же не ду­май об этом! Я по­лучаю про­цент от при­были бук­ме­кер­ских кон­тор, не важ­но, вы­иг­рал ты или про­иг­рал. Это по­может пок­рыть убыт­ки». Май­лз нем­но­го прос­ветлел ли­цом, но по-преж­не­му из­бе­гал взгля­да в гла­за Алек­су. «Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты тер­пел мои не­уда­чи толь­ко из-за на­ших от­но­шений», — за­явил он. А за­тем руг­нулся и вы­палил: «Зна­ешь, ты был прав. Я чер­тов эго­ист. На са­мом де­ле я прос­то не хо­чу те­бя те­рять».  
  
Алекс был тро­нут до глу­бины ду­ши. «Ох, Май­лз, — толь­ко и смог вы­дать он и при­пал к его го­лому пле­чу. — Я те­бе обе­щаю, что ра­бота не пов­ли­яет на мое от­но­шение к те­бе. Я не со­бирал­ся уволь­нять те­бя из-за од­ной не­уда­чи». Май­лз при­об­нял его и из­дал вздох об­легче­ния. «Ни­чего лич­но­го, толь­ко биз­нес?» — спро­сил он, сно­ва пы­та­ясь ух­мыль­нуть­ся. Алекс вто­рил его вздо­ху: «Ах ес­ли бы ни­чего лич­но­го. Я час­то ду­маю, что луч­ше бы те­бе не быть бок­се­ром вов­се, что­бы с то­бой ни­ког­да не слу­чалось та­кого». Он сно­ва бе­реж­но при­кос­нулся к его ли­цу, а Май­лз пос­мотрел на не­го удив­ленно. «Я боль­ше ни­чего не умею», — ти­хо ска­зал он. Он хо­тел ска­зать еще что-то, но Алекс пе­ребил: «Да-да, я пом­ню: ни­ког­да не жа­леть те­бя». Май­лз жут­ко­вато улыб­нулся из-за не­пос­лушных мышц ли­ца и ска­зал: «Во­об­ще-то я хо­тел ска­зать, что мне нра­вит­ся спорт, и я хо­чу этим за­нимать­ся. Так что те­бе при­дет­ся сми­рить­ся». Алекс при­жал­ся к не­му тес­нее и про­бор­мо­тал: «Я уже со всем сми­рил­ся».  
  
«С че­го ты взял, что ты ни­чего не уме­ешь?» — вос­клик­нул Алекс, ког­да они ужи­нали вдво­ем у не­го до­ма. Май­лз по­делил­ся с ним ма­лень­ким сек­ре­том, что ему хо­телось бы го­товить ча­ще, но он не мог се­бе поз­во­лить ка­кие-то элит­ные про­дук­ты рань­ше. Так что в тот ве­чер он от­го­ворил Алек­са ехать в рес­то­ран и по­обе­щал при­гото­вить ужин са­мос­то­ятель­но. Сам Алекс ук­радкой уми­лял­ся Май­лзу, ко­торо­го по­ход в от­дел де­лика­тесов при­вел в вос­торг, срав­ни­мый с ре­бен­ком в ма­гази­не иг­ру­шек.  
  
Май­лз по­пытал­ся пов­то­рить рес­то­ран­ное блю­до по ре­цеп­ту из ин­терне­та, и по­лучи­лось, на вкус Алек­са, весь­ма не­дур­но, хоть и хро­мала сер­ви­ров­ка и офор­мле­ние. «Вот уж не ду­мал, что по­лучит­ся уди­вить те­бя», — ус­мехнул­ся он, но выг­ля­дел очень до­воль­ным. «Ты удив­ля­ешь ме­ня каж­дый день», — за­верил его Алекс, и они вы­пили ви­на. Вы­бирал его он сам, по­тому что Май­лз не раз­би­рал­ся в ви­нах.  
  
Алекс не ль­стил ему, ког­да го­ворил, что тот его удив­ля­ет. Пос­ле той но­чи, ког­да они плес­ка­лись в бас­сей­не, Май­лз со­вер­шенно не к мес­ту спро­сил, мо­гут ли они те­перь все вре­мя об­хо­дить­ся без пре­зер­ва­тива. Это бы­ла край­не ще­кот­ли­вая те­ма; рань­ше Алекс мог прог­ло­тить оби­ду от брез­гли­вос­ти Май­лза ра­ди бе­зопас­ности собс­твен­но­го здо­ровья. Чувс­тво­вать Алек­са без ог­ра­ниче­ний, ко­неч­но же, приш­лось ему по ду­ше, да и сам он не мог пос­по­рить, что ощу­щения бы­ли нес­коль­ко луч­ше. Алекс пос­та­рал­ся мак­си­маль­но так­тично объ­яс­нить Май­лзу ус­ло­вия: «Мы мо­жем вмес­те прой­ти об­сле­дова­ние, и тог­да мож­но бу­дет не бес­по­ко­ить­ся». Тот сце­пил зу­бы, но не стал воз­ра­жать. Алекс был глу­боко поль­щен тем, что Май­лз ра­ди та­кой при­виле­гии го­тов пе­рес­ту­пить че­рез собс­твен­ные пре­дубеж­де­ния и неп­ри­язнь к вра­чам.  
  
Алекс не оби­жал­ся на Май­лза за то, что тот пред­по­читал не афи­широ­вать их от­но­шения. «Это не по­тому, что я сты­жусь… нас, — по­пытал­ся объ­яс­нить он, ко­выряя собс­твен­ное блю­до в сво­ей та­рел­ке. — Прос­то я во­об­ще не люб­лю это­го, про­яв­лять чувс­тва на лю­дях. Не­нави­жу, ког­да все на те­бя пя­лят­ся, мне сра­зу хо­чет­ся им по зу­бам вре­зать». Алекс в оче­ред­ной раз по­дивил­ся то­му, как Май­лз вспы­хивал, как спич­ка, и ми­ролю­биво нак­рыл его ла­донь сво­ей. «Я по­нимаю, — за­верил он. — Я не нас­та­иваю. Пусть это бу­дет толь­ко для нас».  
  
Та­ким об­ра­зом Май­лз толь­ко раз­драз­ни­вал сам се­бя, и Алек­са не мог­ло не ра­довать, что он от­ка­зал­ся от сво­его пра­вила о воз­держа­нии до по­един­ков. «Ты дей­стви­тель­но ста­новишь­ся аг­рессив­ней, и я не мо­гу каж­дый раз быть тво­ей бок­сер­ской гру­шей… в пос­те­ли», — мяг­ко объ­яс­нял ему Алекс, на­висая над Май­лзом пос­ле то­го, как они це­лова­лись на пок­ры­вале, и Май­лз при­кусил его за гу­бу в по­рыве страс­ти.  
  
«Прос­ти, — вздох­нул Май­лз и жад­но ог­ла­дил бо­ка Алек­са, усев­ше­гося на нем свер­ху. — Прос­то ты как крас­ная тряп­ка для бы­ка. Мне труд­но сдер­жи­вать­ся». Алекс слез с не­го, и Май­лз с не­доволь­ством при­под­нялся на лок­тях, гля­дя ему вслед. Тот дос­тал из шка­фа ко­роб­ку с раз­личны­ми по­яс­ка­ми, ре­меш­ка­ми и гал­сту­ками и вы­сыпал со­дер­жи­мое на кро­вать. Май­лз пос­мотрел на все это с не­дове­ри­ем.  
  
Алекс сно­ва влез к не­му на ру­ки и про­дол­жил, пог­ла­живая его по гру­ди: «Ты де­ла­ешь мне при­ят­но, но… вмес­те с этим де­ла­ешь боль­но». Май­лз по­вер­тел в ру­ках по­яс от ста­рого ха­лата и вски­нул бровь: «Ты же не на­мека­ешь на то, что я дол­жен свя­зать те­бя и му­чить?» Алекс чуть зап­ро­кинул го­лову и рас­сме­ял­ся: «Как-ни­будь в дру­гой раз. Я хо­чу, что­бы ты под­чи­нил­ся _мне_ ». Уви­дев, как заг­ру­бели чер­ты ли­ца Май­лза от этих слов, он пос­пе­шил по­яс­нить: «Мы не ме­ня­ем­ся. Я прос­то поп­ро­бую на­учить те­бя тер­пе­нию». Усып­ляя бди­тель­ность Май­лза вор­ко­вани­ем, Алекс обер­нул шел­ко­вый по­яс вок­руг его за­пяс­тий и по­тянул на­верх, к спин­ке кро­вати. Май­лз выг­ля­дел не очень-то в вос­торге от про­ис­хо­дяще­го, и Алекс пог­ла­дил его по ли­цу, поп­ро­сив: «Я знаю, что в те­бе боль­шая си­ла, по­это­му по­жалуй­ста, ве­ди се­бя хо­рошо и не де­лай так, что­бы нам приш­лось чи­нить эту прек­расную кро­вать». Май­лз уп­ря­мо пос­мотрел на не­го, буд­то во­ды в рот наб­рал, по­ка Алекс зак­ре­пил лен­ту по­яса меж­ду рез­ных де­ревян­ных ре­ек. Он нак­ло­нил­ся к его уху и жар­ко про­шеп­тал: «Я не сде­лаю с то­бой ни­чего страш­но­го, толь­ко то, о чем меч­тал с тех пор, как мы поз­на­коми­лись».  
  
«Ох, ну лад­но», — про­вор­чал Май­лз и по­ер­зал нер­вно. Алекс ог­ла­дил его торс ла­доня­ми еще раз и нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы на­чать це­ловать пле­чи и грудь. Ему хо­телось бес­по­рядоч­но пок­ры­вать по­целу­ями за­горе­лую ко­жу и рас­про­бовать ее вкус, но он зас­та­вил се­бя не то­ропить­ся и боль­ше гла­дил ла­доня­ми, нас­лажда­ясь так­тиль­ным кон­тактом. По­ка что Май­лз вел се­бя хо­рошо, и Алекс иг­ри­во прих­ва­тил гу­бами его со­сок, пог­ла­живая паль­ца­ми вто­рой. Май­лз от­ре­аги­ровал хрип­лым вы­дохом, и Алекс за­хотел про­верить его чувс­тви­тель­ность и го­рячо об­вел неж­ную го­роши­ну пло­ти язы­ком. Май­лз рез­ко вы­дох­нул: «Вто­рой», и Алекс ус­мехнул­ся, лишь по­тере­бив его язы­ком.  
  
Под­тя­нуто­му жи­воту Май­лза он то­же уде­лил дос­та­точ­но вни­мания, пог­ла­живая его бо­ка и чувс­твуя под ла­доня­ми и гу­бами, как нап­ря­гались и рас­слаб­ля­лись его мыш­цы. «Ни­же да­вай», — не слиш­ком-то веж­ли­во по­дал го­лос Май­лз, и Алекс кус­нул его воз­ле бед­ренной кос­точки. Ему са­мому не тер­пе­лось пе­рей­ти к са­мому же­лан­но­му, по­это­му он не стал мед­лить и стя­нул с Май­лза тру­сы и при­лас­кал ру­кой по­лут­вердый член. Май­лз от­ре­аги­ровал вздо­хом и оче­ред­ным по­ер­зы­вани­ем, а Алекс драз­ня­ще по­тер­ся ще­кой по всей дли­не, преж­де чем лиз­нуть. Он счи­тал, что при­рода Май­лза не об­де­лила, и не счи­тал ораль­ные лас­ки одол­же­ни­ем. Тот, впро­чем, еще не соз­рел для от­ветной ус­лу­ги, но Алекс был го­тов по­дож­дать.  
  
Ему уда­лось при­вес­ти Май­лза в ку­да бо­лее не­тер­пе­ливое сос­то­яние, драз­ня пор­ха­ющи­ми дви­жени­ями язы­ка по яр­кой го­лов­ке. Тот ер­зал и при­под­ни­мал бед­ра, раз­во­дил ко­лени и пе­ри­оди­чес­ки звал Алек­са низ­ким от воз­бужде­ния го­лосом. Член со­чил­ся вла­гой, уже пол­ностью твер­дый и на­литой, и Алекс ми­лос­ти­во втя­нул его в рот, по ко­торо­му Май­лз на­вер­ня­ка ис­тоско­вал­ся — его стон пос­лу­жил то­му под­твержде­ни­ем.  
  
Не­тороп­ли­во по­сасы­вая, Алекс сколь­знул ла­донью меж­ду удоб­но раз­ве­ден­ных ног и мяг­ко сжал в гор­сти чувс­тви­тель­ную и неж­ную плоть, зас­та­вив Май­лза за­дох­нуть­ся но­вым сто­ном. От это­го он ин­стинктив­но нем­но­го взбрык­нул, и Алекс по­мед­лил, опа­са­ясь, что Май­лз мо­жет всерь­ез ляг­нуть­ся. За­тем дви­жения его губ и язы­ка ста­ли ак­тивней, а вто­рая ла­донь про­дол­жи­ла лас­кать и мас­си­ровать, до­водя Май­лза до бе­зумия. По­чувс­тво­вав, как член сла­бо вздрог­нул у не­го во рту, Алекс нем­но­го при­жал его у ос­но­вания — звук, ко­торый из­дал Май­лз, зас­та­вил его опа­сать­ся то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да тот ока­жет­ся сво­боден. Алекс ре­шил от­влечь его, сколь­знув паль­ца­ми ни­же по про­меж­ности и пог­ла­живая чувс­тви­тель­ный вход. За что пред­ска­зу­емо по­лучил пят­кой в пе­чень и руг­нулся, по­тому что Май­лз поч­ти вы­шиб из не­го дух.  
  
«Не смей», — рык­нул Май­лз, под­тя­нув­шись на ру­ках по­выше на кро­вати и по­даль­ше от Алек­са. Тот уп­ря­мо по­полз сле­дом и мсти­тель­но при­вязал обе его щи­колот­ки по кра­ям кро­вати. Май­лз бес­силь­но брык­нулся и пос­мотрел на Алек­са заг­нанным зве­рем. «Я знаю, что ты не хо­чешь, и не стал бы это­го де­лать», — чуть жес­тче ска­зал он Май­лзу. За­тем он улег­ся к не­му на грудь, про­дол­жая пог­ла­живать зап­ретное мес­то, и вор­ко­вал с ним: «Но ты не зна­ешь, от че­го от­ка­зыва­ешь­ся. Ты та­кого точ­но ни­ког­да не ис­пы­тывал». Май­лз жму­рил­ся и ер­зал, ста­ра­ясь уй­ти от наг­лых при­кос­но­вений, и про­вор­чал: «Не знаю, что при­ят­но­го в паль­цах в зад­ни­це». Алекс ус­мехнул­ся по­верх его ко­жи, но тут Май­лз поп­ро­сил: «От­вя­жи ме­ня, мне это не нра­вит­ся. Да­вай по-нор­маль­но­му». Он вздох­нул и быс­тро рас­пустил уз­лы на щи­колот­ках и за­пясть­ях Май­лза. Тот од­нознач­но был слиш­ком сво­бодо­люби­вым и сво­ен­равным, что­бы да­же иг­рать в под­чи­нение.  
  
Май­лз пред­ска­зу­емо сра­зу под­мял его под се­бя, и Алекс спро­сил, пог­ла­живая его за­тылок: «Хо­чешь уз­нать? На мо­ем при­мере». Тот уже нас­той­чи­во при­тер­ся чле­ном ему меж­ду яго­диц и за­мет­но рас­те­рял­ся, ког­да не по­чувс­тво­вал, что мо­жет вой­ти сра­зу и без осо­бых уси­лий. Алекс су­нул ему в ла­донь тю­бик смаз­ки и поп­ро­сил: «Я хо­чу, что­бы ты это сде­лал». Май­лз воз­му­щен­но втя­нул но­сом воз­дух и по­пытал­ся спо­рить: «Но ты же прек­расно сам с этим справ­лялся». Алекс по­тянул его ла­донь се­бе меж­ду ног и кап­ризно про­тянул: «Ну Май­лз, ты же точ­но де­лал так с жен­щи­нами. Я уже так хо­чу те­бя по­чувс­тво­вать». В го­лосе Май­лза пос­лы­шались па­ничес­кие нот­ки, ког­да Алекс про­вел его мок­ры­ми от ге­ля паль­ца­ми меж­ду яго­диц, креп­ко дер­жа за ру­ку: «Это не то же са­мое». Алекс на­чал те­рять тер­пе­ние и рык­нул: «Это мес­то, блять, не ку­са­ет­ся».  
  
Май­лз ско­рее из вред­ности про­пих­нул в не­го один па­лец, и Алекс дви­нул бед­ра­ми, на­сажи­ва­ясь и сжи­ма­ясь из­нутри. «Сна­чала дай мне при­вык­нуть, — ве­лел он, удер­жи­вая Май­лза за пред­плечье. — А по­том дви­гай и рас­тя­гивай. До­бавь вто­рой и тре­тий». Май­лзу яв­но не нра­вилось, что его учат, как не­опыт­но­го маль­чи­ка, но Алек­су бы­ло уже поч­ти все рав­но — не раз и не два он пред­став­лял его длин­ные паль­цы внут­ри се­бя. «Вот так, — с при­дыха­ни­ем пох­ва­лил он, ког­да Май­лз до­бав­лял паль­цы и дви­гал ими ос­то­рож­но и поч­ти не рез­ко. — Мне при­ят­но, и ты луч­ше уз­на­ешь, как я ре­аги­рую». Ед­ва до­бавив тре­тий, Май­лз не­тер­пе­ливо спро­сил: «Ну ско­ро уже?» Алекс при­цок­нул язы­ком и ска­зал: «По­дож­ди, по­кажу кое-что по­лез­ное. Ты зна­ешь, где на­ходит­ся прос­та­та?» Май­лз бур­кнул: «При­мер­но». Алекс сно­ва взял­ся за его ла­донь и нап­ра­вил паль­цы, ве­лев то­му нем­но­го сог­нуть их. «Вот, — не сдер­жав вздо­ха, со­об­щил Алекс. — Вот здесь. Да­вай, поп­ро­буй».  
  
Он за­кусил гу­бу в пред­вку­шении, по­ка Май­лз ос­то­рож­но на­щупал уп­лотне­ние, а за­тем стал с на­жимом мас­си­ровать вкру­говую, оче­вид­но, по­за­имс­тво­вав это из опы­та с жен­щи­нами. Алек­су бы­ло чер­тов­ски при­ят­но, и он зас­то­нал, по­ощ­ряя Май­лза и чувс­твуя, как при этом пуль­си­ру­ет и сжи­ма­ет­ся на его паль­цах. «Ого», — во­оду­шевил­ся тот и вско­ре во­шел во вкус, тер­зая Алек­са та­кой пря­мой сти­муля­ци­ей. Он весь взмок, во рту пе­ресох­ло от сто­нов, а на жи­вот на­тек­ло смаз­ки из собс­твен­но­го но­юще­го чле­на, при­жато­го к жи­воту. «Ты мо­жешь кон­чить так?» — жад­но спро­сил Май­лз, жад­но наб­лю­дая за вы­гиба­ющим­ся и хны­чущим Алек­сом. «Мо­гу, — про­тянул он, жму­рясь и вце­пив­шись в спин­ку кро­вати, что­бы не при­касать­ся к са­мому се­бе. — Но не сей­час, по­жалуй­ста, трах­ни ме­ня уже».  
  
Тот из­влек паль­цы (Алекс пред­по­чел не знать, обо что он их вы­тер) и нас­ко­ро сма­зал и се­бя, преж­де чем под­хва­тить его под бед­ро и тол­кнуть­ся внутрь. «Ох, ты так раз­мягчил­ся», — с ис­крен­ним удив­ле­ни­ем и вос­торгом за­метил Май­лз, длин­ным и плав­ным дви­жени­ем за­пол­няя его. «Ага, чу­до при­роды», — про­пых­тел Алекс и об­вил его но­гами за по­яс, при­тяги­вая к се­бе сов­сем близ­ко. «Да­же вы­нимать не бу­ду, так хо­рошо», — про­бор­мо­тал Май­лз ему в шею, дви­га­ясь в нем ко­рот­ки­ми быс­тры­ми тол­чка­ми. Алекс за­охал от дол­гождан­ной пол­но­цен­ной бли­зос­ти и вце­пил­ся ему в спи­ну — ног­ти его бы­ли ак­ку­рат­но пос­три­жены и не мог­ли нав­ре­дить ко­же. Ему бы­ло так хо­рошо, что он лишь до­воль­но пос­та­нывал, чувс­твуя си­лу Май­лза на се­бе и внут­ри се­бя. «Обо­жаю те­бя», — поч­ти за­ур­чал он, и Май­лз ут­кнул­ся ему ку­да-то под ухом, вто­ря его сто­нам.  
  
«По­моги се­бе сам, я уже упа­хал­ся», — про­бор­мо­тал Май­лз ему на ухо, и Алекс до­сад­ли­во вос­клик­нул. По­чувс­тво­вав, как тот вздра­гива­ет внут­ри не­го, го­товый из­лить­ся, он об­хва­тил собс­твен­ный член ла­донью и дог­нал за не­дол­гое вре­мя, быс­тро ею дви­гая и на­тирая боль­шим паль­цем чувс­тви­тель­ную го­лов­ку. Май­лз стис­нул его в объ­ятии, боль­ше по­хожем на зах­ват, и кон­чил внут­ри, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на тре­пыха­юще­гося от воз­му­щения и собс­твен­но­го удо­воль­ствия Алек­са. Выс­коль­знув из его те­ла, Май­лз улег­ся на спи­ну ря­дом с очень до­воль­ным ви­дом и про­тянул: «Дав­но меч­тал это сде­лать».  
  
«Жи­вот­ное, — про­тянул с уко­риз­ной Алекс, ста­ра­ясь прод­лить се­бе удо­воль­ствие еще нем­но­го дви­жени­ями ру­ки на чле­не. — И мне ма­ло». Май­лз пох­ло­пал его по бед­ру и за­верил: «Не пе­режи­вай, все бу­дет». Алекс ос­то­рож­но сполз с пос­те­ли, что­бы не за­пач­кать ее, и за­явил: «Но я все рав­но при­му душ. Не хо­чешь со мной? Те­бе то­же не по­меша­ет». Май­лз яв­но ле­нил­ся, но пред­ло­жение зву­чало слиш­ком уж соб­лазни­тель­но, по­это­му он поп­лелся за ним сле­дом. Уже из ду­шевой ка­бин­ки Алекс поп­ро­сил Май­лза, ко­торый со­бирал­ся заб­рать­ся к не­му: «Возь­ми но­вую мо­чал­ку в вер­хнем ящи­ке, по­жалуй­ста». Тот от­крыл ящик, по­шарил ру­кой внут­ри, а за­тем вдруг вы­дер­нул ее, как буд­то ошап­рившись. «Гос­по­ди, ёб твою, — вос­клик­нул Май­лз на­пуган­но, на­щупав бе­зоши­боч­но уз­на­ва­емый пред­мет. — Это не мо­чал­ка!» Алекс от сты­да зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками и сполз по стен­ке ка­бин­ки вниз, меч­тая о том, что­бы сде­лать­ся та­ким ма­лень­ким, что­бы его унес­ло в слив вмес­те с по­током во­ды.  
  


* * *

  
  
Сле­ду­ющий по­еди­нок Май­лз все-та­ки вы­иг­рал, по­тому что был наз­на­чен ре­ванш, и те­перь при­об­рел про­тиво­полож­ное убеж­де­ние: хо­роший секс пе­ред бо­ем спо­собс­тву­ет уда­че. В га­зетах не стес­ня­лись на­мекать, ка­ким об­ра­зом Алекс по­ощ­ря­ет сво­его спорт­сме­на на по­беды, но его это не за­дева­ло до тех пор, по­ка их биз­нес проц­ве­тал, а Май­лз на­бирал из­вес­тность в спор­тивных кру­гах.  
  
Си­дя в ав­то­моби­ле Алек­са на зад­нем си­денье, Май­лз лю­бовал­ся эк­ра­ном сво­его те­лефо­на, на ко­тором выс­ве­чива­лось со­об­ще­ние о за­чис­ленной на его счет сум­ме. По ме­ре то­го, как его при­зовые фон­ды рос­ли, Алекс нас­то­ял, что Май­лзу нуж­но от­крыть собс­твен­ный счет в бан­ке. А еще пол­ностью об­но­вить гар­де­роб, но этот под­виг им толь­ко пред­сто­ял.  
  
«Я поч­ти все вре­мя у те­бя про­вожу, да­же не знаю, сто­ит ли мне про­дол­жать пла­тить за свою ко­нуру», — по­думал вслух Май­лз, и Алекс ре­шил, что под­верну­лась прек­расная воз­можность ска­зать то, что он со­бирал­ся ска­зать уже па­ру не­дель.  
  
«Как ты смот­ришь на то, что­бы пе­реб­рать­ся ко мне? — на­рочи­то без­за­бот­но спро­сил он. — Мне ка­жет­ся, мой дом ве­лико­ват для од­но­го». Он го­тов был стол­кнуть­ся с у­яз­влен­ной гор­достью Май­лза, ко­торый не хо­тел бы жить в чу­жом до­ме на со­дер­жа­нии. Од­на­ко тот вни­матель­но на не­го пос­мотрел и не­ожи­дан­но серь­ез­но от­ве­тил: «Три ме­сяца на­зад я да­же не мог пред­ста­вить че­лове­ка, ко­торый за­хочет ви­деть ме­ня каж­дый день, спать со мной в од­ной пос­те­ли и есть мою еду». Алекс так рас­тро­гал­ся от этой фра­зы, что не сра­зу на­шел­ся с от­ве­том. Май­лз, оче­вид­но, то­же; он пе­ревел взгляд в ок­но и до­бавил: «Не знаю, что зас­та­вило те­бя прий­ти тог­да в наш бой­цов­ский клуб, но… спа­сибо те­бе».  
  
Алекс по­ложил го­лову к не­му на пле­чо — це­ловать­ся на зад­нем си­денье он счи­тал по­доба­ющим толь­ко для под­рос­тков, ко­торым боль­ше нег­де этим за­нимать­ся. Май­лз так и не от­ве­тил на его воп­рос пря­мо, но по его то­ну он по­нял, что тот сог­ла­сен жить вмес­те. Алекс ре­шил ра­зом из­ба­вить­ся от всех не­дос­ка­зан­ностей: «Все ни­как не вы­дава­лась воз­можность ска­зать… что я люб­лю те­бя». Май­лз при­об­нял его и ска­зал нег­ромко: «Я знаю. С са­мого пер­во­го дня знаю. Я ни­ког­да в жиз­ни ни­чего не бо­ял­ся, а имен­но это ис­пу­гало ме­ня не на шут­ку». Алекс при­под­нял го­лову с его пле­ча и спро­сил не­довер­чи­во: «Это еще по­чему?» Май­лз ус­мехнул­ся: «По­тому что на­шел­ся кто-то та­кой же отор­ванный, как и я».


End file.
